


錘基ABO《家族中唯一一個OMEGA》

by godpinion



Series: MARVEL系列同人(ABO|短篇) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 64,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22223224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godpinion/pseuds/godpinion
Summary: TAG：BL、ABO、錘基、THORKI、THOR、LOKI、男男生子、H、R18、兄弟、骨科大概內容：現代貴族中的兄弟不和 (簡單、直接、可取吧 (ゝ∀･)★故事簡介★即使在這個世界，LOKI依然花盡心思爭取父親的認同。雖然性別是個硬傷，他都不曾打算放棄，但THOR難得一次的叛逆，卻讓他發現了家裡隱藏的多個秘密…今後他會選擇裝作毫不知情，順從地當個安份守己的乖兒子，還是會不擇手段地去爭奪自己想要的一切？其他CP和更多資訊請看 → http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-265.html
Relationships: Loki & Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thoki, Thor/Loki, thorki, 錘基 - Relationship
Series: MARVEL系列同人(ABO|短篇) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599655
Comments: 15
Kudos: 83





	1. 喪禮上的BETA

**Author's Note:**

> 我是纓桂(≧∀≦)ゞ  
> 第一次把文放在AO3，希望大家會喜歡吧♥

雨後的墓地，空氣中瀰漫著點點水氣，混雜在青草和泥土的氣味當中。

一群身穿黑色或素色服飾的人聚集在墓地的一處，莊重並嚴肅地為逝世者作最後一次送別。

逝者的丈夫和兒子就站在最靠近墳墓的位置，靜默地注視著墓上的一朵白百合。

高雅、優美、純潔，就如墓中長眠之人一樣的氣質，正好作為她生命終結的點綴。

在場的來賓都是逝者的至親及摯友，還有兩三個與其家族在生意上有緊密來往的商人。

BETA的葬禮從來都是這麼低調和踏實，不需要過多的宣揚與排場。

失去一個平凡的BETA，對社會而言不算是什麼損失；可是這對至親而言，卻是莫大的悲痛。

儘管在亡者病逝之前已經做好心理準備，也好好道別過了，但失去親人的悲傷又怎能輕易驅散？

尤其是在正式的告別禮後，其伴侶和兒子都想再沉澱一下情緒，緬懷一下昔日與她一起度過的點點滴滴。

她的兒子THOR亦因不捨而在此時沾濕了眼角，只能趁嚴父不為意的情況下，偷偷抹去那滴不完整的眼淚，再一次認清母親已經離開他們的事實…

他知道這裡還有一個和自己有相同感受的人，那就是站在不遠處的一名身材修長的男子。

那個男人一如既往地穿著正裝，只是今天打扮得更端莊、高貴，絲毫不失身為貴族的氣質。

在主色調為黑色的筆直西裝，以及一頭捲曲順滑的及肩黑髮對比下，本為白晢的肌膚更顯蒼白冰冷，給人一種超脫凡塵的感覺，不容靠近。

但看在THOR眼裡，那孤高的身影就只環繞著寂寞與憂傷，令人擔心又不敢主動慰問。

更何況他們是不能在喪禮上有所接觸的，這是容許對方出席的唯一條件。

他那雙閃著淚光的眼睛稍稍回神，人就驀然轉身往THOR和父親ODIN走近，嚇得THOR馬上收回視線，裝作專注地盯著母親FRIGGA的墓看。

一下又一下手杖碰地的聲音逼近THOR的耳邊，讓THOR以為對方打算違反約定，一度緊張起來。

結果他只是在THOR和ODIN的背後經過而已，離開時掀起的微風帶來了有別於以往的氣息——今天的他只是個「BETA」。

BETA出席BETA的喪禮並不罕見，即使對方特意走過逝者親屬的身邊，也不會引起別人的關注；而對知情人來說，這明顯是種挑釁。

沉穩的ODIN有的是氣量，亦熟知對方的脾性，當然不會為此幼稚之舉皺一下眉頭。

在場就只有經常夾在兩人之間，甚至充當著「磨心」角色的THOR為他們捏了一把冷汗。

喪禮結束後，大部分來賓都應邀出席聚餐，期間談及與FRIGGA相關的回憶、FRIGGA的良善和溫柔，以及ODIN對整個家族的展望等等。

當話題發展到家族生意的繼承，THOR的心神早已飄回家了。

THOR本來以為那個人也會以來賓的身分參與聚餐，事實卻不然。

問過隨行的僕人，得悉對方已返回家中，稍為放心後不久，又不期然地牽掛起來。

他可是自己絕無僅有的弟弟，無論感情有多疏離，THOR還是發自內心地在乎他的。

母親離世後，弟弟LOKI曾有幾天一直待在房間，不願出來。

在這個母親正式落葬的日子，連THOR自己都忍不住哭了，他簡直不敢想像LOKI獨自回到只剩僕人的家裡，會有多麼難過和孤寂。

歸心似箭的THOR眼見ODIN和親友正聊得起勁，就冒著事後被責罵的風險靜靜離開了。


	2. 不被認可的身分

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 準時更新！比第一篇多一倍的份量٩(｡・ω・｡)و

隻身回到家中，THOR讓僕人為自己脫去外衣的同時，就問起LOKI是否在房間。

因為覺得他會待在房間，所以問了一條很簡單的是非題，結果答案卻出乎意料之外，是「在客廳」。

THOR聞言皺了皺眉，抱著滿腔疑惑前往客廳，迎門的僕人則安靜地尾隨在後。

剛踏進客廳，THOR就看到LOKI半躺在沙發上喝酒的身姿，站在旁邊的僕人手上拿著的是父親珍藏多年的佳釀，那是只會在重要的日子或有客人來訪時端出的美酒。

LOKI瞄見提早歸來的THOR，只是泰然地呻了口紅酒，沒有要坐起來的意思。

「這麼快就回來了嗎？ODIN呢？」讓香醇順滑的酒液滋潤過喉嚨後，LOKI才淡然問道。

「他還在聚餐。CHERYL說你回來了，我就提早一點回來。」THOR一邊回答，一邊走向最靠近大門的那張單人沙發。

「哦…真體貼呢。」LOKI聞言挑了挑眉，送上冷淡的讚賞。

「……」THOR抿了抿嘴，默然不語地坐下來。

若然是以前，THOR早就拋他一記白眼，轉身離開了。

可是這次不一樣，FRIGGA已經不會再重返這個家，能夠支撐起整個家的除了年邁的ODIN，就只剩下身為長子的自己。

THOR覺得自己今後必須好好擔當兄長的角色，更認真地看待眼前這一位任性的弟弟。

「給他倒一杯吧。」LOKI見THOR坐下了，就讓侍酒的僕人給他倒杯酒。

「不，不用了。」THOR抬抬手，表示不需要，該僕人就站回原處。

「這是ODIN的珍藏啊，不嘗一口嗎？」LOKI向THOR舉起酒杯晃了晃，咧嘴笑著邀請。

那貌似友善的嘴角藏著點點狡黠，正因這是ODIN的私藏，才不能碰。

THOR自小就因為LOKI的惡作劇而吃過不少苦頭，時至今日，又怎可能再掉以輕心，這麼容易就相信他？

「…不了。」THOR慎重地搖搖頭，回絕他的「好意」。

「哼，無趣。」沒能增添共犯的LOKI收起笑容，不滿地咕噥了句後，一口乾掉杯裡的酒，再讓僕人倒一杯。

僕人手上的酒瓶現已半空，相信LOKI已經獨自喝了一段時間。

他的雙頰在壁爐火光的映照下微微泛紅，就像抹了一層薄薄的胭脂。

本來就長得端正姣好的臉容罕有地染上一抹胭紅，再加上線條優美的鎖骨在鬆開的襯衣領口間若隱若現，散發著不容忽視的魅力。

如此放縱地躺在客廳裡喝酒，在任何人的眼中都是極為不檢點的行為——這被ODIN看見的話，顯然不是兩三句責罵就能簡單了事的。

THOR盯著面前這個一而再再而三地挑戰ODIN底線，旁若無人地灌著美酒的弟弟想得出神…

「怎麼了？你提早回來，不是為了看著我喝酒吧？」LOKI對THOR目不轉睛的視線感到有點不自在，就忍不住問。

「…我總是搞不懂你的腦子在想什麼。」THOR緩過神後老實回答。

「這是當然的。你是備受矚目的精英ALPHA，而我就是整個家族中，唯一令ODIN蒙羞的存在，你當然不會懂。」LOKI指指THOR再按著自己的胸膛說，語畢又乾掉一杯。

「不是這樣的，父親他…只是想保護你…」THOR眉頭緊鎖地嘗試否定他的自嘲。

「夠了！！」LOKI猛然坐起來，狠狠地把杯子摔到地上，玻璃應聲破裂，酒液染紅了FRIGGA最喜歡的地氈。

「這理由連三歲小孩都不會信！向外隱瞞我是他兒子的事實，就能保護我？！他當我是什麼？！家族基因變異生出來的怪胎？！！」LOKI瞪大泛紅的眼睛，歇斯底里地大吼道。

僕人們都被嚇呆了，就連在這個家工作多年的老僕都從沒見過如此失控的LOKI。

在場的所有人，不論是看著LOKI成長的僕人，還是自幼就跟LOKI一起長大的THOR，都不會明白他現在的心情有多憤怒和悲傷。

自懂事起，LOKI就留意到父親偏愛年紀相若的哥哥THOR；長大以後，LOKI就發現父親從不攜同自己出席任何公開場合。

就算不斷努力地表現自己，都得不到應有的重視；無論做什麼，都會被能力優秀的THOR比下去。

本以為自己仍有機敏的才智彌補不足，終有一天能爭取到ODIN的認同，卻在幾年前迎來了最絕望的一個星期——人生中第一次熱潮。

LOKI自此就受到父親更進一步的「保護」，被逼遵守更多的規條和約定…甚至到了母親離世之後，還不被允許以兒子的身分在喪禮上致辭！

明明這已經是最後的了，為什麼ODIN仍然堅拒公開自己有個OMEGA兒子？！

LOKI真的非常在意和生氣，並且不解。

「…冷靜一點，你醉了。」THOR比起所有不知所措的僕人們，都還要更早察覺到LOKI身上散發出比平時濃烈的味道。

因此THOR認為LOKI會突然情緒失控，是醫生處方的抑制劑效力消退後所引起的副作用，以及過度攝入高濃度的酒精所致。

但慮及他討厭別人提起自己的氣味，THOR就只能避重就輕地說他醉了。

「我、沒、有！！你們每一個都是該死的混蛋！！！」沒得到自己想要的否定和安慰，LOKI一怒之下就抓起身後的靠枕，奮力擲向THOR。

「嗚…！」靠枕擊中毫無防備的THOR，讓他反射性地喊了一聲。

不過被打是小事，若然剛才LOKI罵的被ODIN聽到，就是天會塌下來的大事了。

「你！把酒端過來，我要一個人靜靜地品嘗！！」LOKI站起來，指了指嚇得僵住的侍酒僕下令，接著就頭也不回地拂袖而去。

「…快去吧！」THOR見那個僕人還是一動不動地呆在原地，就連忙小聲提醒。


	3. 天生的優勢與生理限制

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過年後第一更，奉上同樣有點超字數的一篇(•ㅂ•)/  
> 祝大家身體健康！一年壯過一年！

明明LOKI花盡力氣扔出的靠枕對THOR而言，只是一下毫無殺傷力的小型衝擊，但不知怎的，THOR就是覺得被擊中的地方有點隱隱作痛。

以往這個令人傷腦筋的弟弟在鬧脾氣時，總會得到善解人意的FRIGGA安撫，可是現在…就只剩他們了。

THOR自覺要好好照顧他，化解他和ODIN之間的矛盾，卻感到無可適從——連FRIGGA都無法做到的事，THOR作為他最討厭的哥哥，還能怎麼辦呢？

面對這個總是與自己不咬弦的弟弟，THOR真是感到相當困擾，又不懂應付…

在那之後，LOKI躺了兩天，頭暈、頭痛、想吐，還有點發熱。

家庭醫生BANNER說這都是抑制劑可能引起的副作用，但一般是不會這麼嚴重的。

昨晚在家裡的僕人都能猜到個一二，但沒人敢亂說；THOR無意揭穿LOKI，就沒有多言。

直到LOKI完全康復，能上班了，ODIN還是對地庫少了瓶酒毫不知情。

心想這樣一直把ODIN蒙在鼓裡能避免不少麻煩，大家都不約而同地選擇了一貫的做法：為家中最任性的那位保持緘默。

除此之外，就是家裡少了個人，客廳換了新地氈，就算心裡有多憂愁，日子還是要過的。

這天晚飯後，THOR獨自待在自己的書房裡，跟進有點落後的工作進度。

把必須在當天完成的部分處理好，THOR就打算去浴室沖個澡，睡覺去了。

豈料在前往浴室的途中，一陣熟悉的吵鬧聲自ODIN的書房傳出，其中幾句話吸引了THOR的注意力。

「…FRIGGA一離開，你就馬上要趕走我？！」LOKI的吼叫聲穿透了房門，叫停了THOR。

「怎麼你總是要把我的說話扭曲？你已經廿一歲了，單靠抑制劑還能撐幾年？」ODIN的嗓音一如既往地沉實且具威嚴，這次話裡還散發著熊熊的怒氣。

「總之我說不需要就是不需要！我自己能克服！」LOKI語畢，門後就傳來幾下急速的腳步聲，THOR來不及回避，就跟奪門而出的LOKI對上眼了。

因為一時驚訝而睜大的眼睛帶著一層薄薄的霧氣，在走廊壁燈的映照下閃著亮光。

LOKI頓了頓才回過神來，關上房門。

「你聽到了？」他神色凝重地走近THOR，壓低聲線問。

「…只聽到一點點。」雖然THOR不是有意偷聽，但這樣被抓個正著也難辭其咎，只能移開視線，老實回答。

「跟我來。」LOKI一把捉住THOR的手臂往旁邊拉，THOR就惟有順著他的意思跟他走。

兩人匆匆地經過幾個房間和客廳，惹來了幾個僕人的目光，最後來到一個幽暗的房間。

LOKI嫻熟地打開房內的燈，關上門，再轉過身來注視著THOR。

「我需要你的幫忙。」他皺起眉，難得主動地尋求THOR的協助。

這讓THOR感到相當意外，再加上身體和腦袋都意識到這裡是LOKI的寢室，害他一時無法整理目前的狀況，更遑論給予適當的答覆。

在一般的情況下，THOR是絕對不會跟任何性別的OMEGA獨處一室的，這是他從小被ODIN灌輸的觀念和原則所致，就算對方是弟弟LOKI也不例外。

因此，他現在整個人就是有種坐立不安的不自在，腦內也只有應否立即離開的難題在浮沉。

「…ODIN又想逼我相親了，我不想去，真的不想！你會幫我吧？哥哥？」LOKI見THOR呆若木雞地盯著自己看，就嘗試湊上前，把話說得白一點。

彎下眉毛的LOKI頂著一雙誠懇的大眼睛低聲請求，給人一種楚楚可憐又十分無助的感覺，試問有誰能狠下心來一口拒絕他？

「你想我怎樣幫…？」THOR皺了皺眉，無可奈何地問。

「你只要幫我跟ODIN說我有能力照顧自己，不用ALPHA來照顧就可以了！你這樣告訴他的話，一定比我自己說來得有說服力！」LOKI聞言露出開心的微笑，頗有把握地回道。

「…但事實不是這樣吧…OMEGA沒有ALPHA或BETA的陪伴，身體一定會變得越來越虛弱的…」實際的情況THOR也不清楚，但是將FRIGGA的教導搬字過紙，通常都錯不了。

「沒關係！我不會的！」LOKI舉起兩隻大姆指，自信滿滿地說。

「……」THOR瞇起雙眼不說話，因為根據以往的經驗，凡是LOKI表現得越可信的時候，就越需要提防他。

「求你了，哥…我不想跟哪個我不認識的ALPHA結婚…更不想就這樣離開這個家！」見形勢不對，LOKI就伸手拉住THOR的衣袖，繼續低聲下氣地打可憐牌。

衣袖被輕輕拉扯幾下，一陣淡淡的清香就隨著LOKI的動作飄向THOR，讓他有點動搖了。

這股既熟悉又令人安心的香味是LOKI獨有的體香，也是THOR自小就很喜歡的味道。

THOR至今都還沒遇上哪位能散發出如此香氣的OMEGA或BETA，就更突顯LOKI在他心中的獨特性，令他再度想起自己就只有這麼一位弟弟而已。

「我…我不想這麼快就離開你們…」巧言令色的LOKI看準時機，用帶點哽咽的鼻音補上一句煽情的話，THOR的心就再也硬不起來了。

「…好吧…我試下吧。」THOR嘆了口氣後屈服了，反正這不是第一次為LOKI捱罵，也不會是最後一次。

「謝謝你！你果然是最好的！」總算達成目的，LOKI如釋重負地笑了，張手大力抱了THOR一下，卻不知這個突如其來的擁抱，讓THOR的心臟猛烈地跳了跳。

當THOR稍微緩過神來抬起手，想回抱他時，則撲了個空。

「那麼我就等你的好消息！晚安囉，哥哥。」LOKI退開來，滿心歡喜地笑著對THOR說。

胸口的騷動尚未平息，空白的腦袋就被淋了一盆冷水，任誰都明白這是要趕人的意思。

縱然被「用完即棄」的感覺不太好受，但THOR也沒有留下來的理由，只能順應他的要求退場了。

「…晚安。」有點惱人地拋下一句禮貌性的道別，THOR就轉身步出房間。

既然答應會幫他，THOR就必然會幫，不過不是今晚。


	4. 各自的立足之地

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 遲了點更(≧∀≦)ゞ  
> 今次交代的事情比較多，還是有點爆字數，  
> 塞不下的內容惟有放到後面的篇章去了~

THOR深知LOKI是個不折不扣的現實主義者，但還是會為他過橋抽板的速度之快而感到生氣的。

故此THOR隔了幾天都沒主動跟ODIN提及LOKI的事，直至ODIN在例行的二人會議中，問及LOKI跳槽後的工作交接情況，THOR才趁機履行了下承諾，給LOKI的辦事能力美言了幾句。

先是如LOKI所願地誇一下他能獨立處理不少事，再暗諷一下他沒朋友沒助手，連跳槽都沒帶走任何人——這樣就不會讓ODIN懷疑他們是串通的，也能藉故洩憤，兩全其美。

結果這訊息傳遞的方式算是挺成功的，但效果卻不太顯著，使THOR的辦公室在翌日下午迎來了最麻煩的不速之客。

「…有什麼不能在電話或家裡說，必須到這裡來找我的？」工作忙得不可開交還要應付不討喜的弟弟，讓THOR煩躁得皺緊了眉。

「我有空回來看看不行嗎？還有ODIN昨晚發我相親資料了，你怎辦事的？」LOKI雙手抱胸，很是不滿地反駁後質問THOR。

「我已經盡力幫你了，ODIN執意要你相親也沒法子。」THOR抿了抿嘴，對LOKI有求於人卻擺出一副高高在上的姿態感到氣憤，但又不想為這事跟他起爭執，惟有沉著氣這樣回覆。

「嘖。」LOKI也不是不懂ODIN的固執，特意過來抱怨，只是想看看THOR是否有什麼好對策；若然沒有，就只能靠自己了。

逕自走到旁邊的沙發坐下來，LOKI十指交疊托著下巴，盯著地面陷入了沉思。

THOR見他沒再追究下去，就不管他在這裡冥想還是睡覺了，自顧自地埋首處理桌上堆積如山的文件。

不同於在LOKI的臥室與他獨處，THOR早就習慣他閑時跑來與自己爭論工作上的問題或偷懶，所以一點都沒感到不自在。

即使是房外不知兩人關係的下屬，也早已對此司空見慣，沒有人會為LOKI離職後還過來「串門」的舉動起疑，或產生不必要的好奇心。

話雖如此，多個人在房間，就是多個分散注意力的因素。

「你不用上班嗎？試用期沒過就被解僱啦？」THOR沒能專注十分鐘，就忍不住問。

「廢話，我是把工作做好才來的。誰像你做事溫溫吞吞，每晚都要把工作帶回家裡做！」思緒被打斷，讓LOKI的心情變得更糟了。

「還不是因為你突然跳槽，害我要兼顧兩個團隊的工作？現在公司都還沒找到能頂替你的人選！」這事不說還好，說出來就令THOR更氣了。

「哈，這是當然的，我的工作又不是隨便拉個人就能勝任！」LOKI聞言倒是掀起了嘴角，有點沾沾自喜地附和說。

「……」THOR給他翻了個白眼，沒法理解為什麼他總是能自我感覺良好。

「對了，你的女秘書去哪了？怎麼沒見她？」LOKI坐著的位置能從門旁的玻璃看到外面其中一張辦公桌，那本來是THOR的秘書常駐點，今天竟換了個男人在幹活。

這是THOR最不願提及的話題，可被問起又不得不老實回答，刻意回避只會令事情變得更難堪。

「…她去幫HELA了。」THOR避用「跳槽」二字，萬般不願意地委婉透露。

「噗，你連女友也被搶走了？你被甩啦？」LOKI忍俊不住，咧嘴追問道。

「我沒被甩…正確點來說，是互甩…就是和平分手。」THOR馬上板起臉來更正。

「哈哈，真遺憾呢，但這也許更合ODIN的心意，他一向都說JANE不夠好的。」LOKI不留情面地笑著嘲諷，但諷刺的對象不是面前的THOR，而是總愛抱著偏見待人的ODIN。

就LOKI所知，ODIN曾告誡THOR不應選JANE作為終生伴侶，只因BETA的生育能力不及OMEGA；而HELA則正好相反，偏愛工作能力優秀的BETA，尤其賞識聰明又勤奮的JANE。

這一挖角表面上是兩父女同時得益，然而HELA在幾年前另起爐灶，已經帶走了不少資源、人才和客戶，從內而外地重挫公司多時。

這次連能力出眾的JANE也被挖走了，撇除情場失意的THOR，最終的輸家當然是一直嫌棄人家的ODIN。

在LOKI眼中，ODIN是絕對活該的，不順便嘲諷一下不痛快。

「別說了，事情都過去了。」THOR蹙著眉咕噥了句，僅是回想起離他而去的JANE，就令他胃裡一片翻騰，很不好受了，LOKI還要提起那些令人不快的往事。

「好吧好吧，抱歉。」為免繼續刺激現時唯一的盟友，LOKI決定不再鬧了，就順從地收起笑容，低頭道歉。

THOR瞇了瞇眼，看不透態度忽然收斂的LOKI到底在盤算什麼，心想只要他不會再像以前一樣為了爭寵，而處心積累地陷害自己就好。

不過近年LOKI和ODIN的關係越來越差，LOKI幾乎都不會再嘗試去討ODIN的歡心了。

THOR覺得要化解他們之間的矛盾，還是要從兩人目前最大的爭議點著手。

「…其實你身邊…就沒有誰能看得上眼嗎？如果有個穩定的對象，我想ODIN也不會急著逼你相親的。」THOR有點遲疑地試著問。

「怎麼你們每個都是這樣？！我自己一個人都能活得好好的！」果不其然，任何人提起這個話題，都會觸及LOKI的神經。

「我知道…但若然你已經有人選，我也可以幫你一把啦…」THOR苦笑著說。

事實上，雖然LOKI不曾對誰產生過興趣，但卻從不缺乏追求者。

早於LOKI的性徵成熟前，就有幾個家庭教師臣服於LOKI的魅力之下，偏心得不得了。

到LOKI正式就職，縱然他一直偽裝成BETA工作，在公司內外都會惹來不少狂蜂浪蝶的追求，就連THOR的三名得力助手FANDRAL、HOGUN和VOLSTAGG都對他有點意思。

因此當他們得知LOKI要離職時，還試過向THOR打聽LOKI的去向，THOR為免麻煩就讓他們直接去問LOKI，但似乎至今仍未得到明確的答覆。

「哼，你少擔心！我若有看中誰，一定能自己把到手的，你就小心別再讓HELA搶人吧！」LOKI站起來不甘示弱地說，然後就轉身告辭了。


	5. 與誰抗衡

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 這次隔了一週才更新，下次會努力如期更的 |柱|ω・`)  
> 同樣是有點爆字數的一篇，但我相信是英文字母的錯！

ASGARD家族，自中世紀初期就是一個赫赫有名且極具威望的貴族家庭。

隨著人們追求平等的呼聲越來越大，封建階級制被更開明的社會制度所取替，貴族要保住家族的威信與財產，就必須跟著時代一起改革。

ASGARD的後裔沒有迷失在這不可抗的社會變遷當中，而是在眾多不知所措的貴族間突圍而出，成為了寥寥可數的成功例子之一。

他們將固有保守的家族生意以多元開放的經營模式，發展成現今社會中名列前茅的跨國企業，不但保留了貴族的優良傳統，還更進一步地鞏固家族的財力以及社會地位。

其宏大的成就眾所周知，又令人望塵莫及，稱他們為精英家族也不失為過。

可是，這輝煌的一面當然不是ASGARD的全部。

歷代的成功造就了美好的傳承，亦伴隨著守舊的觀念與行事作風。

強硬的處事態度和繁瑣的家規就是保持貴族傳統的副作用。

LOKI對自己生為ASGARD後裔的身份為榮，也很樂意守護家族的傳統，卻沒法不討厭家裡嚴苛的管束，尤其是這束縛是建基於ODIN的偏見和不信任。

「LOKI你已經向公司請假了？」坐在餐桌主人位的ODIN一邊切牛扒一邊問。

「請了。」LOKI淡然回道，然後將一小塊牛肉放進嘴裡慢慢咀嚼。

「嗯，今次要準備哪國的『手信』？」ODIN滿意地回了聲後接著問。

外人聽見，可能還會覺得這句問得有點奇怪，然而「準備手信」早已是家裡上下不言而喻的默契。

家中的小少爺在外就只是一個與ASGARD家族無關的有錢BETA——這是家裡僕人必須謹記，且務必共同維護的一個「事實」。

為了掩飾作為OMEGA的特質，LOKI每個季度都會以旅遊為由請假，待在家裡度過為期一週的生理期，而「手信」就是用以圓謊的重要元素。

「我請的是生理假，SAKAAR是對OMEGA很友善的企業。」LOKI沒有直接回答，而是做了一個簡短的澄清，還特意暗諷了下ASGARD的公司體制及ODIN本人對OMEGA的不重視。

ODIN聞言沒有對此感到十分驚訝，因為這就如LOKI早前向他請辭時表明的，LOKI會以自己的真面貌和實力在SAKAAR大展鴻圖，不再需要他施捨弱者般的護蔭。

「但那個自稱GRANDMASTER的BETA在行內的名聲卻不怎麼樣。」ODIN還記得LOKI吹噓自己是由SAKAAR的行政總裁親自邀請過去的，因此曾命總管HEIMDALL進行相關的調查。

「那只是他的私生活…比較開放！」LOKI挺直腰板，偷瞄了下有點搞不清狀況的THOR，試圖更正。

「這我沒意見，只要你別摻和就好。而且SAKAAR裡的ALPHA很少，也很平庸，恐怕沒有適合你的對象。」ODIN意有所指地說明自己的立場。

「別再提這個好嗎？」LOKI盯住ODIN咬著牙說，舉起叉子表示要專心用餐。

ODIN先是皺了皺眉，接著垂下眼，有點沒好氣地搖了搖頭，繼續專注享用碟中的美餚。

如LOKI所願的，餐桌上總算獲得短暫的平靜，各人仔細品嘗家廚精心烹調的美食，不再提及影響食欲的話題。

只是這樣的寧靜沒維持多久，就因悄然在空氣中蔓延開來的獨特氣味打破了。

年輕ALPHA的鼻子對此特別敏感，就讓THOR沒法不皺皺鼻子，紓緩受刺激帶來的痕癢感。

「…LOKI你今天開始吃藥吧，不預早吃，沒法好好抑制症狀。」留意到THOR略為不自在的表現，ODIN決定再度開腔。

「我今次不打算吃。」LOKI嚥下嘴裡的嫩肉，堅定地拒絕。

「什麼？」ODIN挑起眉，不敢相信自己剛才聽見的答覆；忙著咀嚼的THOR也感到相當意外地瞪圓了眼，望向泰然自若的LOKI。

「不吃藥，我也能熬得過的，SAKAAR裡很多OMEGA都不用吃。」LOKI抿了抿嘴，無視兩人過大的反應，充滿自信地重申並解釋這個決定的依據。

「那是指有對象的OMEGA吧，自己一個人是不能不靠藥物控制的！更何況你一直都有吃，貿然停藥會有很嚴重的症狀！」ODIN眉頭緊鎖，很是嚴肅地壓低聲線告訴他。

「我討厭抑制劑的副作用！而且藥吃多了，也對身體不好，這是BANNER說的！」LOKI不滿地大聲回應，最近BANNER處方的藥劑份量越來越多，其副作用大得讓他快要受不了了。

「所以我才要你儘快找個對象安定下來啊！！」ODIN突如其來的怒吼響遍了整間房子。

無法抑壓的怒氣加上ALPHA天生的氣焰震懾了在場的所有人，最靠近餐桌的一名女僕甚至因此嚇得昏倒在地。

由始至終保持沉默的THOR自覺必須說點什麼來緩和一下氣氛，卻無法想到合適的話句；而LOKI則強忍著心臟的顫抖，死瞪著不容違命的嚴父，努力調整自身變得紊亂的呼吸。

倒地的女僕被幾名僕人合力扶走後，LOKI才穩住自己的心神，徐徐放下緊握在手中的餐具，用餐巾輕抹薄唇。

「…總之別人能應付的，我也能應付得到。若能習慣和克服生理上的不適，我也能像其他OMEGA一樣在生理期間正常上班。」LOKI深吸一口氣，盡力以最穩定的聲線喃喃說道。

猶如呢喃般的聲明欠缺氣勢，卻決意滿滿的，LOKI說畢就拋下大半塊牛扒，默然離開。

之後ODIN整頓飯都一言不發的，臉色黑如墨汁，令THOR如坐針氈，不得不儘快吃完離桌。

待ODIN返回房間，THOR才讓僕人到廚房安排一些輕食，打算獨自找LOKI談一下。


	6. 討厭的哥哥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上週頭痛沒更，這週也有點頭痛，不過我還是堅持下來了！  
> 這次字數較少，因為本來預定要寫的後續劇情會推延到下一篇(*ºωº*ฅ)*

LOKI的臥室和書房都在房子底層的另一端，跟ODIN和THOR的房間有一段頗長的距離。

雖然那裡的環境比較陰暗和冷清，但其隱密度也相對的比較高，是個能讓OMEGA在生理期間安靜休養的好地方。

從客觀的角度分析，這固然是個不錯的安排，可是在LOKI本人眼裡，因第二性徵顯現，而被安排和僕人睡在同一層，簡直是種降格的恥辱。

明明他們是一家人，怎麼就只有自己要睡在下一層？

明明他從小就睡在二樓，為什麼被發現是OMEGA後，就得馬上搬到下一層？

這些年以來，各種大大小小的不公平待遇在LOKI心裡不斷積疊，並且持續發酵。

有些成為他爭權爭寵的原因，有些則成為怨恨和憎惡的源頭，而當中最令他耿耿於懷的就是這次調房——他非常討厭被排除在外，被判定為低人一等的感覺。

曾經有一段時間，他對自己生為OMEGA的體質感到十分懊惱，甚至變得有點自暴自棄；但隨著年歲增長，他就逐漸明白自己應該痛恨的，是蔑視OMEGA的ODIN才對。

得天獨厚的THOR當然不理解LOKI的心情，可是當年LOKI哭著說要待在他隔壁房間的表情依然歷歷在目，他有多笨都不會以為LOKI是心甘情願搬下去的。

即使如此，他至今依然會為這個安排感到慶幸。

因為LOKI身上散發的香味實在太誘人了，若再摻和生理期間溢出的信息素，一定會令他把持不住的。

現在只是稍為靠近身處書房的LOKI，都讓他兩度失神，他就察覺到這並非兩人交談的好時機。

「咯咯」兩下敲門聲響起，正在看文件的LOKI聞聲抬頭，開口讓對方進來。

厚實的門後是負責THOR日常起居的女僕CHERYL，她雙手捧著一個餐盤向LOKI微微欠身，沒有急著要步入書房。

「大少爺讓我把這些餐點送過來，請問你需要嗎？」她垂著眼詢問。

被這樣一提，LOKI才記起自己剛剛沒把晚餐吃完就離桌了，胃袋空空的有點異樣。

「…拿過來吧。」LOKI想了想，然後用手指輕點書桌的一角，讓她送上餐點。

女僕獲准進內後放下餐盤，表示會在門外等候LOKI用膳完畢再回來收拾，就退出了房間。

待房門關妥，LOKI瞇瞇眼睛甩甩頭，試圖驅走頭部的脹痛卻不果，胸口悶悶的，還好像有點作嘔。

心想吃點東西大概能紓緩胃裡的不適，LOKI就把文件放到一旁，將餐盤拉到面前。

隨著餐盤移動襲來的一股濃烈且具侵略性的氣味，令LOKI不期然地心悸了下。

那是他很熟悉的氣息，一種來自ALPHA腺體分泌的味道，在他哥哥大汗淋漓的時候，尤其刺鼻濃郁。

「真臭…」LOKI眉頭緊皺，露出厭惡的表情推開盤子。

有時THOR觸碰過的東西都會發出同樣的氣味，所以LOKI相當肯定他有碰過這盤食物，而且還留下了一些手汗。

感覺很噁心，但用面紙隔著打開餐盤上的金屬蓋，碟上的三文治是完好無缺的，杯內的牛奶也是純白細滑，似乎沒有被動過手腳或偷吃過。

「經常捉弄人的稍一不慎就會遭到報復」是LOKI在小時候學懂的道理，這意味著THOR不是沒有成功反擊過的。

因此感情不好的兄弟突然為自己送上食物，當然要小心提防。

不過仔細檢查後沒發現什麼端倪，LOKI猜測THOR只是一時好奇瞧了瞧蓋子下的食物，就安心地拿來填肚子了，所謂送到嘴邊的食物不吃白不吃。

吃時回想起THOR從以前就很愛以兄長的身分照顧自己，若不是ODIN偏心，兩兄弟應該能處得好好的。

畢竟世上有誰不希望身邊有個強大又可靠的同伴？

小時候如果被附近的野孩子欺負，指望那些放任孩子玩在一團的愚蠢僕人是沒用的，更遑論那個年紀比他們大很多，卻對家裡的事愛理不理的大姐。

所以每當LOKI身陷於最不知所措且無力還擊的困境中，THOR就是唯一一個會魯莽地衝出來保護他的笨蛋。

縱然多一個人可能幫助不大，但只要有人陪在身邊，最後無論贏或輸，還是所有人都落得滿身傷痕的下場，好像都不怎麼可怕了。

這也是為什麼LOKI把THOR視作為他人生路上最大的阻礙，可是在必要時，往往都會果斷地尋求THOR的幫助。

…既然那個礙事的哥哥總會向他伸出援手，能利用的怎能不充分利用？

LOKI填飽肚子後再喝了口熱牛奶，胃裡變得暖暖的，少了份想吐感。

伸個懶腰，接著把牛奶一口氣幹掉，整個人精神了點，卻加重了頭昏腦脹的感覺。

他再次甩甩頭，倔強地無視身體上的不適，打算多看一會文件才回睡房休息，但沒看完幾行字就覺得越來越熱。

房內的燈光時暗時亮，周圍的景物在不斷晃盪，喉頭因為急速上升的體溫，一下子變得乾澀灼熱，他抓過杯子想多喝一口牛奶，就眼前一黑，趴倒在桌。


	7. 取捨

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 爆爆爆，這次把劇情分割後又爆字數，還爆了一千字，  
> 再也沒法用英文字母過多來掩飾了(ﾉ∀`*)

這是一個寧靜的清晨，晨光穿透單薄的白色窗簾，照亮了整個房間。

微風在無人知曉的時刻掀起了薄簾的一角，讓皎潔亮麗的光線從白布間的隙縫溜到THOR的腳踝上。

正當陽光快要爬上他自被窩外露的小腿肚時，床邊的鬧鐘響起了一陣吵耳的鈴聲，令窗外的鳥兒受驚四散。

從睡夢中蘇醒的THOR如常地伸手摸索鬧鐘的位置，並把它關掉，身邊卻少了女僕CHERYL的早晨問候。

略感奇怪地抬頭往後看了看，房內除了自己，就什麼人都沒有。

平時他很愛懶床，所以CHERYL總會在這個時間進來睡房，確保他能夠準時起床的。

即使她臨時有事或生病了，也會安排其他僕人頂替，絕不會發生像這樣沒人過來的情況。

心裡突然湧現一種莫名的不安，THOR越想就越覺得不對勁，殘餘的睡意全消。

為釋疑慮，他連忙爬下床，隨手在衣帽架拿了件長袍披上，即踏出房間。

二樓走廊沒有半個僕人，靜得只能聽見自己的腳步聲，全部房門都是緊閉不開的。

加快腳步走下樓梯，就見兩名女僕捧著盆子和毛巾匆匆走過。

「發生什麼了嗎？」THOR一手抓住迎面而過的其中一個僕人。

「啊，大…大少爺。」冷不防被抓住左肩嚇了女僕一跳，讓她差點沒弄翻懷裡的水盆，只能反射性地喊了THOR一聲。

「呃…小少爺他在發高燒，又暈又吐的，吃不下東西…」她身旁的另一名女僕見狀，就代為回答。

「醫生…醫生說要幫他打點滴，要我們先替他擦擦身子！」驚魂未定的她轉頭看看另一位女僕，接著她的話說下去。

「KELLY，ANNA！！」正想多問兩句，身後就傳來一句焦急的呼喚，THOR聞聲回頭，卻看不見人影。

「…那你們快去吧。」THOR自覺礙事了，惟有先放人過去，兩名女僕就著急地點頭告辭。

目送兩人的身影逐漸變小，繼而走進最深處的房間，THOR的腦海都一直處於幾近全白的狀態，無法思考。

房門為她們打開時，裡面還隱約傳出一陣忙亂的人聲，讓LOKI的情況看起來更加危急。

此情此境，有點類似FRIGGA病重臥床的時候；惟一不同的，就是THOR連走近窺探一下房內情形的機會都沒有。

僅僅是踏前一步，THOR就能感受到LOKI那股變得混亂不堪的氣息在四處亂竄，彷彿只要多靠近一點就會捲入其中，喪失神志。

為免添煩添亂，他只能忍耐著想靠近又不能為之、想幫忙又無從入手的心情，孤身一人地留在原處，心神不定地來回踱步。

十餘分鐘後，又有四五名僕人經過他的身邊，其中一人是LOKI的隨身僕ADAM。

「大少爺，你在找CHERYL嗎？」ADAM見THOR在樓梯口不斷徘徊，就停下來問。

「啊對…對呢，CHERYL在哪？」THOR這才記起自己的初衷，有點茫然地搔著頭問。

「我剛才扶她回房了。她昨晚是第一個發現小少爺暈倒的，所以照顧了他一整晚，今早體力不支，倒下來了。」ADAM往後指了指，簡單地交代了下CHERYL失蹤的前因後果。

「…她沒事吧？」THOR昨晚叫CHERYL代為送餐就回房睡覺了，沒想到LOKI早在那時已經出事。

「醫生說她可能是精神緊張，又有點太勞碌才昏倒的，只要好好休息一下就沒事。」ADAM將早前從醫生口中聽見的轉述一次。

「嗯…你也小心別忙壞了。」THOR放心了點就拍拍ADAM的肩提醒道。

「好的，謝謝少爺。你現在有什麼需要嗎？還是會先去客廳吃早餐？我見那邊好像快準備好了。」ADAM微笑道謝後詢問。

「沒…我去吃早餐吧。」THOR深知自己待在這裡窮擔心也沒用，只好老實接受ADAM的建議，前往客廳。

與ADAM分別後往樓梯的另一邊走，再嫻熟地拐個彎，就見總管HEIMDALL正在指導新來的僕人擺放桌上餐具。

「早安，THOR少爺。」HEIMDALL率先向THOR打了個招呼。

「HEIMDALL！為什麼LOKI病得這麼嚴重，你都不告訴我？！」THOR瞪大雙眼，走上前質問。

「嚴格來說，那不是病…而且那時已經很晚了，老爺說不用叫醒你。」HEIMDALL站直身子，淡然地更正及回應。

「但你…」THOR不認同他一味盲從ODIN的作法，本想反駁他，卻從眼角瞄見ODIN的到來。

「怎麼你還沒換衣服的？我們吃完早餐就要出發了，快坐下吧。」ODIN皺了皺眉，催促道。

HEIMDALL如常地為ODIN拉開主人位的椅子，新的僕人也照樣幫THOR拉開了他的椅子。

雖然THOR仍為不獲通知的事感到不滿，但還是乖乖坐下來了。

「…LOKI現在這樣，我們還要出國公幹嗎？」想到LOKI的情況這麼嚴重，ODIN都沒有改變行程的意思，THOR就覺得有點難以置信。

「這是兩星期前預定的行程。只要BANNER在就可以了。」ODIN放好餐巾後，不知何時來到桌邊的侍餐僕就從餐車端上熱騰騰的早餐。

「但是現在FRIGGA已經不在了，我們怎能拋下LOKI一個在這…」THOR眉頭緊皺地表示。

「就算我們留下也於事無補。我們不是醫生，更不可能像FRIGGA一樣陪在他身邊。」ODIN板起臉來解釋，對THOR又提起FRIGGA離世的事實感到很是煩厭。

「可是至少…」THOR當然明白ODIN說的道理，卻不能坦然接受他倆必須離開的決定。

「我說過很多次了，THOR！不只有ALPHA會受OMEGA的氣味影響，OMEGA也會對ALPHA的氣味產生反應，所以我們留下，就只會加重他的症狀！」ODIN厲聲打斷THOR，再度重申這幾年經常掛在口邊的教訓。

「……」THOR總是無法反駁ODIN這句話，只能靜默地盯著怒火中燒的ODIN，不作回應。

自從LOKI顯現第二性徵，ODIN和FRIGGA就不停以這個理由告誡THOR減少與他接觸。

而每逢LOKI的生理期，ODIN都會帶同THOR出國公幹或旅遊，身為BETA的FRIGGA則留下來照顧他。

慮及ALPHA和OMEGA的生理特性的確有別，THOR一向都認為這些安排是無可避免的，然而這次卻不一樣。

THOR突然覺得整件事很不合理，明明他們是一家人，怎麼不能在對方最需要陪伴的時候，待在他身邊？

一個家庭裡的ALPHA和OMEGA真的存在這麼遙遠的距離嗎？

THOR不清楚別人家裡的做法，只覺得自己家的非常荒謬，且不可取。

「更何況這次是他堅拒吃藥導致的後果，他就必須為自己的行為負上全部責任。」ODIN一邊咀嚼，一邊嚴正聲明，話裡的語氣是完全不容辯駁的。

之後的整頓早餐，ODIN都在向THOR訓話，由過度縱容LOKI到不夠認真的工作態度逐一訓斥，直至HEIMDALL提醒ODIN時間已經不早了，THOR才得以獲准回房更衣。

重獲獨處的時間後安靜下來，難免回想起剛才的忐忑不安。

恐懼失去更多的情緒纏繞著THOR，讓他沒法下定決心跟隨凡事以大局為重的ODIN離開。

沒了CHERYL在身邊，就連在最後關頭諮詢一下他人的意見都無法辦到，應否違背ODIN的意思留下來只能由THOR一個人決定。

事實是ODIN所做的一切都總有他的道理，他的睿智往往都是成功的關鍵，但有關家人的安危是否能以相同的處事方式解決？

抱著滿腔猶豫和憂慮的THOR換好CHERYL為自己準備的三件套西裝後，呆站在全身鏡前盯著自己的倒影，重新思考ODIN剛剛那句話。

如果說身為ALPHA的自己可能會對LOKI的身體造成不良的影響，那麼他昨晚送過去的食物，會不會是導致LOKI症狀加重的原因之一…？

想到這一點，THOR心裡就增添了份好心做壞事的罪咎感。

留下來也許會令LOKI更難受的想法驅使他踏出家門，來到停泊純黑房車的路邊。

ODIN已經在車裡等了幾分鐘，僕人正在把THOR的行李抬上車尾箱。

THOR帶著猶疑的步伐朝著車輛停泊的位置前進，每一步都像腳上灌了鉛一樣沉重。

途中憶起早前在外聚餐時，還聽過OMEGA的發情症狀太嚴重會危害性命的傳聞，就令THOR霎時產生這次出國以後可能再也沒法見到LOKI的臆測，內心抖瑟不已。

此時THOR心中的迷茫似乎一掃而空，明朗的決意將果斷的勇氣充滿他的胸腔。

站在車旁等候的HEIMDALL眼見THOR即將來到，就為他打開後座的車門，ODIN聞聲轉首。

「對不起…我還是想留下來，我要留下來。」THOR沉著氣彎下腰，用堅定的眼神注視著ODIN說。


	8. 不踏實的心

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 又三千(ﾉ∀`*)  
> 看來一篇描寫超過兩個場景/段落，就一定會爆字數呢(當然

「…別忘了我對你說的話。」ODIN沉靜地回望著THOR，不置可否地叮囑。

這是兩人臨別前的最後一句話——THOR見ODIN別開了視線，似乎不打算斥責或挽留，就馬上轉身跑回家。

出乎意料之外的順利，反而讓THOR心裡有點不踏實。

可是有什麼比家人的性命還要重要呢？THOR認為自己選擇留下的決定是正確的。

哪怕無法守候在旁，都想待在最靠近對方的位置。

即使什麼都做不了，也想盡最大的努力給予支持。

THOR知道ODIN是真心在乎他們兩兄弟的，也很著緊LOKI，所以近年才會不斷為他的事而動怒，還在昨晚控制不住情緒爆發了。

只是為什麼ODIN對LOKI的態度總是忽冷忽熱，甚至會在這種關鍵時刻棄他不顧？

THOR一直都想不明白，亦無從過問。

接下來的幾天，THOR為了能好好掌握LOKI的情況，向公司請了假，

但由於HEIMDALL今次沒跟隨ODIN出國，家裡的事有人打理，THOR就更無所事事了。

為免閑著胡思亂想，THOR在僕人忙著輪班照顧LOKI期間，大部分時間都會待在書房處理公事，早午晚三餐則前往客廳用膳，並打聽一下LOKI的最新情況。

「KELLY你今早不用照顧LOKI嗎？」有天早上，THOR下樓吃早餐時發現新來的僕人不見了，取而代之為他侍餐的是早前負責照料LOKI的其中一名女僕。

「呃…對。」KELLY有點愕然地回應。

「那你不去休息一下？等會還要輪班吧？」THOR本來以為編好班就不會再作調動，但就算調了班，也不能一直工作吧。

「不…我不用了。」KELLY面露尷尬之色，搖搖頭說。

「不用？HEIMDALL，你有好好安排他們的休息時間吧？」THOR輕皺眉頭，望向不遠處的HEIMDALL，質疑問道。

「KELLY不適合照顧LOKI少爺，所以我把她調出來負責膳食事務了。」HEIMDALL沉靜地回答。

「怎麼這樣說？照顧人還有分適合不適合嗎？」THOR不解，KELLY是BETA，如果連她都不適合照顧LOKI，還有誰適合？

「…LOKI少爺現在的信息素和賀爾蒙分泌都很不穩定，醫生說對這方面比較敏感的BETA有可能會受到影響，甚至感到不適。」HEIMDALL有點遲疑地解釋。

這讓THOR記起CHERYL的鼻子比較靈敏，之前會因為照顧LOKI而暈倒，很可能也是這個原因。

「還有其他人是這樣嗎？」THOR追問。

「身體不適的，我已經讓他們放假回家休息了。」HEIMDALL婉轉地回應。

「…這就是說LOKI的情況變嚴重了？」THOR放下叉子，試著探問。

「醫生說這是很正常的現象。」HEIMDALL淡然地引用醫生的話，沒有正面回答THOR的問題。

THOR默默地盯著吃到一半的早餐想了想，總覺得HEIMDALL在避重就輕，這幾天可能都沒有如實匯報LOKI的狀況。

「我要去看看他。」THOR下定決心後表示。

「不行，ALPHA過去只會令事情變得更糟。我相信醫生他一定有方法幫助LOKI少爺的。」HEIMDALL馬上反對THOR的決定，態度表現得比平時更為強硬。

THOR早就猜到他會反對的，因為這個家沒有誰比他更忠心了，而他效忠的對象永遠只有一個，就是這個家的主人ODIN。

「好吧…等下叫BANNER有空過來我的書房，我想跟他聊一聊。」THOR故作妥協，重新拿起叉子繼續吃碟上放涼了的食物。

HEIMDALL點頭說好，就不再說話了。

THOR明知無法從他口中獲悉LOKI的真實情況，當然不會笨得只懂一味追問他。

雖然隨便抓個負責照顧LOKI的僕人來問，也能問出些許頭緒，但還是直接問醫生最實際。

更何況有些事情，THOR必須親自向醫生確認才行，那是沒有相關的專業知識無法解答及判斷的。

THOR吃完早餐後確保HEIMDALL幫忙傳過話，就返回書房一邊等候，一邊處理文件。

可在等待的過程中，他比過往幾天更難集中精神工作，努力了大概半個小時都沒能看完一份只有兩頁的文件，就果斷放棄了。

畢竟現況似乎比他想像中還要嚴重，至少已經達至HEIMDALL認為他得悉真相，就會忍不住跑去看LOKI的地步。

他現在真是發自心底裡慶幸自己沒有隨同ODIN出國，不然身處外地的他一定會因為無法掌握LOKI的情況，而變得更不安，更靜不下來的。

能夠待在同一屋簷下，起碼他還能選擇要不要在最危急的時候，冒險見他重要的弟弟一面；但若然因為距離太遠而錯過最後的機會…他實在沒法想像自己能怎樣活下去…

「我明白你重視弟弟，會擔心他，但別忘了你沒可能照顧他一輩子。過份縱容他的任性，對誰都沒有好處。不要讓他成為你的負累。」這是幾天前ODIN對THOR的訓話中，最令THOR印象深刻的一段，亦是多年以來，ODIN對他們的兄弟關係最嚴苛的一場訓示。

THOR對ODIN當時竟然說出這種狠話，仍然感到非常困惑。

明明THOR自問沒有十分縱容LOKI，為什麼ODIN總要這樣告誡他，要他放手，不要再理會LOKI呢？

LOKI可是他絕無僅有的弟弟啊，而且FRIGGA向來都教導他們：無條件的寬恕和包容是家人享有的特權。

因此，儘管LOKI從小就很愛惡作劇，有幾次還害他遭遇到危險或迷路回不了家，他頂多只會生氣一兩天，就原諒LOKI了。

難道這就叫過分縱容嗎？那既然他一直都做錯了，怎麼ODIN現在才責備他？

如果ODIN只是想透過這次教訓，逼使LOKI面對自己的生理限制，早日找個對象安定下來，有必要這樣嚴厲地斥責他，說他留下來就是縱容LOKI嗎？

中午前，THOR都在書房裡想些有的沒的，沒有等到BANNER。

午膳後，THOR就開始憂慮LOKI的情況是否真的十分嚴重，令BANNER這麼久都沒法抽身過來。

而對LOKI來說，這天絕對是他有生之年最難熬的一天。

最初，他還只是頭暈發熱和有些作嘔，吃了點東西以後就不停嘔吐，渾身乏力。

BANNER見他吃什麼嘔什麼，就不再讓他進食了，改為注射營養素和打點滴，然而這只是令他吐不出東西來，絲毫無減他乾嘔的不適。

跟著兩天，他持續發高燒，還頭暈頭痛得不得了，連下床去洗手間都要幾人協力扶他去。

後來，BANNER怕他自己一個會在洗手間裡跌倒受傷，就不再讓僕人扶他下床，要他乖乖待在床上處理所有生理上的需要。

這固然很傷他的自尊，令他很不滿，可是他也無力反抗了，只能任由擺佈。

由於這一切症狀都源自長久抑壓發情症狀的反噬，BANNER表示不能用抑制劑解決這次生理期導致的熱潮，只能以針對性的藥物減輕他的痛苦，他就只能硬著頭皮撐過去了。

不過捱到今天清晨，不知從骨頭還是肌肉間發出的疼痛來襲，喚成了半夢半醒的他，他就一直沒法睡回去，不得不在清醒的狀態下忍受全身以及頭部的痛楚。

然後，可能是因為頭痛太久又不斷發熱出汗的緣故，令他體力透支了。

他從窗外景物變得昏暗開始，就覺得頭暈眼花，天旋地轉，不住地重覆失去意識，又被疼痛扯回現實的殘酷輪迴。

夜裡，身邊的人在忙得團團轉的，但他已經無力睜開眼睛，一探究竟。

這一刻，他切身體會到長期病患想尋死的感受是多麼的實在和合理。

絕望和痛不欲生的污泥包圍著他，讓他猶如沉溺在深海底部一樣喘不過氣。

若果不服藥的生理期是如此痛苦難耐的話，這次熬得過去還是熬不過去，重要嗎？

反正活著也是一無所有，他還有什麼是輸不起的…？

當他幾近放棄時，房外傳來一陣擾人的爭吵聲，讓他沒法再度安然昏睡下去。

在迷迷糊糊且浮浮沉沉的意識中，他感覺到有人握住了他的左手。

隔著塑料慢慢傳來的溫暖喚回了他的神智，也帶來了一份莫名的安心感。

「加油，要努力撐過去。」手被提起時弄痛了他，但這句聽起來有點不清晰的鼓勵說話卻讓他沒法生氣起來。

他想知道這個擅自把他的手握得緊緊的人究竟是誰，因而費盡了最後一絲力氣睜開了眼。

矇矓間，他只看到一個全身白得發亮的人影伏在床邊，還一度以為是天使降臨。

「我已經失去了FRIGGA，不能再失去你了…」變得異常軟弱的低沉嗓音讓他美麗的遐想幻滅了，是那個笨蛋。


	9. 一切返回正軌的假象

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本預定要寫的劇情又寫不完了(ﾉ∀`*)  
> 不過字數又超出2000…廿篇內能寫完吧？

「體溫完全恢復正常了，新的血液檢測結果也沒問題。讓他醒來後多喝水，飲食儘量安排得清淡點…我今晚會再來幫他檢查下的。」留守在此超過一百九十個小時的BANNER為LOKI做完最後一次身體檢查後，簡單地交代了下，就返回自己的住處了。

醫生離去後，房內的僕人數量逐漸減少，繃緊的氣氛也慢慢緩和下來。

儘管心海依然刮著陣陣烈風，但經過連日的身心摧殘後，能夠在無人打擾的安靜環境下好好地睡一覺，已經讓LOKI的心理負擔減輕了不少。

當LOKI重新感受到空氣中的冷冽，再次睜開雙眼時，窗外的景物早已染上橙紅色的晚霞，霞光滲透到昏暗的房間內，帶來了一片沉穩的死寂，象徵著又一天的結束。

他撐起虛弱的身子坐起來，就驚動了坐在床邊打瞌睡的ADAM。

「小少爺，想喝水嗎？」ADAM驚醒後連忙拿起床頭櫃上的水瓶，倒了杯水。

「嗯…謝謝。」LOKI接過杯子呷了呷，就讓ADAM打開燈，向他打聽這幾天發生的事。

由ODIN出國公幹，THOR獨自留了下來，到這八天內發生的大小異事，ADAM都鉅細無遺地將自己所知道的全盤托出。

而當中最令ADAM難以忘懷，且讓他不得不大費唇舌講述的，莫過於兩天前的一個晚上。

當天LOKI的身體已經因為連日以來的內分泌失衡而變得相當虛弱，磨人的高燒一直退不下來，再加上各種症狀和藥物的副作用同時來襲，令他的情況急轉直下，甚至危及到他的性命。

醫生BANNER和僕人們不辭勞苦地照顧他，但忙了一整天都未見他有好轉的跡象；與此同時，又有更多的僕人受房內混亂的賀爾蒙影響或體力不支，相繼暈倒，令大家壓力大增。

雖然HEIMDALL臨時召來的醫護人員紓緩了人手不足的問題，卻無法分擔他們積疊多時的壓力。

時近凌晨，大家的精神狀態都到了某個臨界點，快要撐不下去了，房外竟發生了另一場騷動。

原來是THOR不知從何得知LOKI情況危殆，穿了整套實驗室用的個人防護裝備，執意要進來看看他。

HEIMDALL和其他僕人想盡辦法阻止THOR，他們就在門外糾纏了差不多一個小時，幾乎要大打出手。

為免他們再進一步打擾LOKI，BANNER只能出面調解，經過多番勸籲及評估後，成功說服HEIMDALL讓THOR進來探望五分鐘，事情才總算告一段落。

不過在那之後，THOR仍在門外逗留了好幾個小時，直至LOKI的情況開始穩定下來，症狀也慢慢減退了，才肯回房休息。

「唉，如果我也有個這麼關心自己的哥哥就好了…」身為獨生子的ADAM說完那晚的來龍去脈，就不禁感嘆道。

「你這麼想要就拿去啊。」LOKI挑起眉，攤攤手說。

「嘻嘻，小少爺你別開玩笑了。」ADAM自覺剛才有點失禮，就面帶尷尬地笑著說。

LOKI本來想告訴他這不是開玩笑，但想了想還是打消了這個念頭。

「…你累了，去休息下吧。我今天出客廳吃飯。」LOKI拍拍他的肩就逕自爬下床，走去衣帽間，打算挑選一套讓自己臉色看起來紅潤些的家居服。

ADAM聽命離開後，為LOKI更改了晚餐的安排，就返回自己的房間倒頭大睡了。

現在房內就只剩LOKI一人，明明是最適合卸下完美貴族的武裝，好好放鬆一下的時間，他的表情卻變得更為嚴肅。

因為長臥床上的期間已經思考夠了，接下來就要將心裡盤算的計劃付諸實行。

脫下睡袍，步入特別加建的獨立浴室內，洗淨一週下來的疲憊和鬱悶後，他又得好好裝備自己，重返現實這個殘酷的戰場。

在前往客廳的路途上，他努力表現得更精神抖擻，希望儘快擺脫僕人向他投以的憂心目光。

到達客廳時，HEIMDALL早已站在餐桌旁守候，而桌上只有兩組餐具整齊地擺放在LOKI和THOR的座位前，表明了ODIN並不會出席是次晚餐。

LOKI留意到這些細節，就刻意繞過僕人為他拉開的椅子，坐到原屬ODIN的主人位上。

負責拉椅子的僕人很是錯愕，然而HEIMDALL只是淡然地看了一眼，沒有產生絲毫動搖。

「ODIN呢？」LOKI十指交疊地托著下巴，明知故問。

「在外地辦理公事，後天才回來。」HEIMDALL一如既往地以公式化的腔調回答，同時用眼神指示侍餐僕將LOKI的餐具移到主人位。

「哦…讓廚師上菜吧，我餓了。」LOKI漫不經心地回了聲，就向新來的女僕笑著說。

「…好的。」還在他身旁整理餐具的女僕聞聲回頭，就因他迷人的笑容羞紅了臉。

待女僕送上家廚特意為剛康復的他設計的餐點，他就一邊吃，一邊和她愉快地聊天，故意營造出站在他倆之間的HEIMDALL很礙事的突兀感，以逼使HEIMDALL知難而退。

會這樣做的原因很簡單，純粹是因為他從小就十分討厭HEIMDALL，而且不用問也知道平時總會跟在ODIN左右的HEIMDALL會留下來，只能是出於ODIN的吩咐。

至於ODIN選擇安放HEIMDALL在他身邊的目的，往往都只有一個。

那就是為了監視他，破壞他的惡作劇，並制止他做出任何有機會危害THOR的行為。

所以自從他察覺到HEIMDALL是父親派來的監視者，且忠心不二，就把HEIMDALL視為必須謹慎應付的敵人——無論做什麼，都會儘量避開或支開HEIMDALL。

可惜善於察言觀色的HEIMDALL通常都能看穿他的把戲，這次也沒讓他得逞。

沒多久，臉容有點憔悴的THOR現身了。

隨著耳熟的聲音望向餐桌，發現一度有生命危險的弟弟終於能夠下床，讓他不禁露出喜悅的神情，加快了走近餐桌的腳步。

「你遲到了。」LOKI模仿ODIN的語氣，指指THOR說。

「嘻嘻，我這幾晚睡得不好，剛才打盹了。」THOR吃吃地笑著坐下來，對LOKI坐了主人位的事不怎麼在意，因為他本來就不是個守規矩的人。

「…不用跟我解釋，我又不會罵你。」LOKI嘴上冷淡地回答，心裡卻明白THOR是真的為自己操心了。

如果說有其母必有其子，THOR的這一點確實跟FRIGGA十分相似…

侍餐僕為THOR上菜的期間，LOKI就垂著眼，默默地吃自己碟上的意粉，而等吃的THOR則目不轉睛地盯著LOKI，總覺得他今天看上去有點不一樣。

「你今天穿紅色呢，很少見你這樣穿。」THOR花了兩分鐘，總算看出LOKI有別於平時的裝束。

「…好看嗎？」LOKI反射性地看看自己身上以黑色配搭怡人酒紅的長袖上衣，隨意問道。

「挺好的，不過我還是覺得綠色比較適合你。」THOR掀起嘴角笑了笑，若然談論體香不算性騷擾的話，THOR就會直接解釋說他身上總是散發著像某種植物般的清新香氣了。

「嗯…我也這樣覺得。」LOKI難得地認同THOR的意見，令THOR感到很意外，因為他們的想法是絕少達成一致的。

不過想深一層，LOKI本來就常穿以綠色為基調的服飾，應該是偏愛綠色才這樣說…

「ODIN不是很喜歡帶你去公幹嗎？怎麼你今次沒去？」ADAM說THOR是臨時決定留下來的，但LOKI還是想確認一下這是不是ODIN的主意。

「哦…你不舒服嘛…總要有個人留下來吧。」THOR拿起匙子聳聳肩，一臉理所當然地說。

「ODIN批准？」LOKI知道ODIN是為了讓THOR避開自己的生理期，才專挑這種時候出國的，很難相信ODIN這次會破例讓THOR留下來。

「算是…批准吧？」THOR搔搔頭，帶著不確定的眼神望向HEIMDALL。

可是HEIMDALL沒有回應，甚至連看都沒看他一眼。

LOKI注視著THOR那雙有點不安的藍綠色眼睛，就回想起他當晚守在自己床邊的神情。

其實從ADAM口中得知HEIMDALL禁止所有僕人向THOR透露自己的身體狀況時，就不難猜測ODIN對THOR選擇留下的態度如何。

只是LOKI沒想過THOR連ODIN的首肯都沒爭取到，就一意孤行地推卻了公幹的安排；那晚還為了見自己一面，不惜打破禁忌，並且無視所有人的勸阻強行闖進房間…

「…謝謝。」LOKI垂下眼，喃喃自語地說了句。

「什麼？」THOR剛才在喝湯，沒聽清楚LOKI的說話。

「我吃飽了。OLIVIA，我們遲點再聊吧。」LOKI沒理THOR，笑著跟女僕告別後就站起來，轉身回房。

「…他剛才是在跟我說話吧？」目送LOKI離開後，THOR一頭霧水地問。


	10. 家族的完整性

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TAG：BL、ABO、錘基、THORKI、THOR、LOKI、男男生子、H、R18、兄弟、骨科
> 
> 想好第二段劇情後，發覺整篇篇幅實在太長了，  
> 還是決定分拆兩篇更新(≧ᴗ≦)ゞ
> 
> 現在先更一篇，寫完第二段劇情再更另一篇，  
> 所以這次將會是(偽)一週雙更！✧*｡٩(ˊᗜˋ*)و✧*｡

有時能夠被蒙在鼓裡是一種幸福，但如果當事人一直都感受不到幸福，就只會不惜一切地去尋找真相。

這次臥床八天說長不長，說短不短，卻讓LOKI在矇矓間聽見一句令他極為在意的話。

那只是某人不經意的呢喃，內含沉重的無奈和一點點怨氣，短短十五個字就使LOKI沒法再度安然沉睡。

即使意識迷糊，也無法遏止心中不斷翻滾的迷惑與恐懼，可他又不能停止思考那句話的真正含意。

心底裡有千百萬句不情願的吶喊排斥腦袋得出的結論，然而這不願承認的想法卻解開了擾攘多年的謎團，說通了一切不公平待遇。

LOKI本來以為ODIN已經回家了，打算在能夠下床的當晚試探一下那句話的虛實，結果卻未能如願。

稍為冷靜下來，回到房內，LOKI就發覺自己有點太衝動了，這可不符合他一貫的作風。

仔細衡量過風險得失後，他認為自己要再謹慎一點，貿然撕開真相很可能會導致無法挽回的損失。

因此他刻意錯過第一個追尋真相的機會，從網絡和相熟的同事口中收集了些資料和情報，更進一步地掌握了事實的殘酷，也確立了腦內未成形的假設。

一切的脈絡都顯而易見，惟有一件事有別於他早前所想：那就是更切實地靠近真相，不但沒有令他被惶恐和絕望淹蓋，反而消除了他忐忑的不安，讓他的內心變得異常平靜。

為了確認自己找到的答案是否正確，最快捷和穩妥的方法固然是詢問「出題」的人。

「好，所有症狀都消退了，體溫也十分正常，那麼明天就能照常上班了。」BANNER收起體溫測量器，愉快地宣告。

「謝謝醫生。」坐在床邊的LOKI微笑回道。

「哼哼，要是你真的想感謝我，就不要再這麼胡來了。這可是會沒命的。」BANNER不領情地轉過身，一邊收拾房內的醫療儀器，一邊叮囑。

「抑制劑是有很討厭的副作用沒錯，但你已經服用好幾年了，突然停藥會導致很嚴重的反噬作用…更何況家裡還有兩個ALPHA呢，真傷腦筋。」難得LOKI今次老老實實的，沒反駁，BANNER就接著把話說下去。

「就算你遲點找到個適合的對象，也得給身體預留一段適應期…總之到時記謹找我做定期檢查，知道嗎？」像教小孩般苦口婆心地說了番話，卻得不到任何回應，BANNER只能以問句收結來確認對方是否還在聽。

等了幾秒還是沒反應，BANNER只好停下收拾的動作，回頭看了看。

「怎…怎麼了？」發現背後的LOKI默不作聲地盯著他看，讓他忽然有點不寒而慄。

「沒什麼，我只是在想家裡有ALPHA究竟有多傷腦筋…」LOKI見狀，露出淡淡的笑容說。

「…就是我以前教你的那些…ALPHA和OMEGA會因為彼此的信息素而互相吸引，甚至產生性慾，這也是沒有對象的OMEGA必須服用抑制劑的原因。」BANNER聞言感到有點錯愕，瞪大眼睛覆述以往的教導。

「但我朋友家裡也是ALPHA和OMEGA同住的，怎麼就沒有這種問題呢？」LOKI保持笑容，以好學的態度提出疑問。

「那…那是因為…有些家人之間…不會受彼此的信息素影響…」LOKI一反常態的踴躍追問令BANNER完全始料不及，一時不懂得該怎樣回應。

「為什麼呢？為什麼他們會不受影響？」LOKI裝作無知地歪歪頭，要求BANNER解釋清楚。

「…這一點…牽涉到生物科學…有點難解釋…」BANNER移開飄忽不定的視線，假裝正在忙著收拾醫療用具，支吾其詞地拒絕回答。

「那我換個比較簡單的問題吧。你之前說的『如果是直系親屬就不用這麼麻煩了』是什麼意思？」為免浪費時間，LOKI決定不再旁敲側擊，改為體貼地直入正題。

如此尖銳直接的問題令BANNER馬上僵住了。

「沒…我沒有這樣說過吧？」BANNER緩過神後深呼吸一下，才沒底氣地回了句問題。

「幾天前，THOR不是進來看過我嗎？他離開後不久，你有這樣自言自語過…我有點印象，但不明白那是什麼意思。」LOKI仔細留意著BANNER的表情變化，慢慢地講述當時的情形。

BANNER安靜地聆聽，眼神先是有點呆滯，然後摸摸下巴回想了會，臉頰逐漸變得蒼白。

「沒什麼意思…那個時候…我應該正在想一些有關研究的事情…」BANNER的視線飄到地上的一個角落。

「哦，如果我沒記錯，醫生你是專研人類基因對吧？」LOKI垂下眼，再度彎起嘴角循循地問。

而這幾乎是眾所周知的事，因為BANNER的研究基金向來都是由ASGARD家族全資贊助的，所有研究項目的內容和成果都必須共享。

「嗯…」BANNER瞄了瞄LOKI又望回原處，緩緩地點點頭，好像是在思考什麼。

「那就好。其實我還有另一個問題，就是為什麼我們歷代的家族成員都是ALPHA，只有我一個是OMEGA呢？」LOKI高興地笑了，笑容看起來是多麼純粹且無害，卻令BANNER心生歉疚。

這是一個從來沒有人會提及的問題，也是潛藏LOKI心底多年的疑問——即使如何忽視並避而不談，都會偶爾浮現，性質就如一個禁忌。

「這個問題…」提到這個話題，BANNER的神情就變得有點恍惚，角落處似乎沒有他想找的合理理由。

答案已經呼之欲出，避無可避了。


	11. 若即若離的情感

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (偽)一週雙更的第二篇來了！(•ㅂ•)/
> 
> 花了比我預期中還要長的時間ヾ(⌒(_´･ㅅ･`)_  
> 總算吐出了這含有大量(字母)水份的3500字，  
> 但距離故事完結，還有一段頗長的距離呢~

當晚深夜，LOKI毫無睡意，就獨自站在露台上喝酒。

眺望著滿佈燈火的遠處，胸口被微風吹得涼涼的，有點空虛。

小時候，他曾經看過一次ASGARD的族譜。

譜內清楚標明除了娶回來的OMEGA和BETA外，擁有ASGARD血統的人無一不是ALPHA，所以他在 第二性徵顯現前，都一直 深信自己是個ALPHA。

雖然事實不然，但由於一般的家庭都不只有同一性別的成員，他就沒有多想；頂多以為自己是這個精英家族的瑕疵，因此日後也會像某些不知名的親戚一樣，不獲列入族譜之內…

結果在十多年後的這一天，他終於藉著醫生的無心之失，揭開了ASGARD族譜背後所隱藏的秘密，也確認到自己誰也不是了，今後的他該何去何從呢？

平時他的腦袋總會不斷冒出各式各樣的精妙詭計，如今這些計謀就似他引以為傲但無法向外表明的身分一樣，形同虛影。

無可否認，過去仍能恃著家中么子這一重要席位而任意妄為的LOKI已經不復存在了，現在站在露台上的，就只是個被掏空的軀殼。

用價值不菲的美酒填滿自己，是他目前唯一想做的事，豈料這個無趣又可笑的舉動竟然招來了他最討厭的笨蛋。

「又開了ODIN的酒嗎？怎麼不叫上我？」嘻皮笑臉的THOR步入露台，略嫌生硬的裝熟語氣聽得人很是尷尬。

如此唐突且惹人厭的打擾令LOKI在心中嘆了口氣，本想無視他，卻因他逐漸逼近的腳步，被逼打消了念頭。

「…這是我讓ADAM去買的。」LOKI拋了他一記白眼，就看回外面的景色。

「哦…那我可以喝一杯嗎？」THOR調皮地向站在一旁待命的ADAM吐了吐舌頭，ADAM只好聳聳肩，回以一個無奈的微笑。

「…隨便你…」心裡是一百萬個不願意，但為了儘早打發走身後那個厚臉皮到難以置信的人，LOKI還是忍下去了。

這次LOKI沒叫侍酒僕來，負責買酒的ADAM就自然擔當起幫忙倒酒的角色，為THOR倒了一杯。

THOR呷了口後，就走到LOKI旁邊，像他一樣倚著露台的邊欄，望向遠方的點點亮光。

有好一段時間，他們都只是靜默地待著，一動不動的——若然沒有風，站在後面的ADAM還以為自己在看著一幅夜景畫。

十分鐘前，THOR還在自己的書房裡，埋頭苦幹地處理從公司帶回來的文件。

因為今早一回到公司，他就被下屬和各個部門的同事抓去開了一整天會議，根本沒法抽身處理堆積如山的文件，最後只能像應對LOKI剛跳槽的亂局時，把最趕急的部分帶回家處理。

剛才他把必須在今天內做好的報告完成後，就打算去廚房找點吃的，沒想到會看到平時很早回房休息的LOKI還在露台上。

注視著LOKI格外孤寂的背影時，他不期然地想起昨晚的那頓晚飯，LOKI是怎樣一反常態地老實向他道謝。

他當刻聽不清楚，還特意向HEIMDALL和OLIVIA確認了幾次，才敢相信LOKI是真的向自己說了句謝謝。

為了試探一下LOKI是否發熱過久而燒壞腦子了，他決定拋下可能在廚房找到的剩飯，步入露台，然後就變成現在好像是來騙酒喝的情況。

連續忙了快二十個小時，THOR的腦袋一片空白的，被晚風吹了會後，更把前來露台的原意忘得一乾二淨。

不過即使是頭腦完全不在狀態的THOR，也能感受到現時的氣氛不太對勁。

原因是出自於今晚的LOKI異常沉靜，沉靜得似乎想將外界的一切徹底隔絕掉，只活在自己的空間。

那種生人勿近的氣場連向來對這方面比較遲鈍的THOR都能清晰感覺得到，更莫論長久以來都關注著主人臉色的隨身僕ADAM了。

所以眼見THOR還在此時不識趣地走來騷擾心情不好的LOKI時，ADAM是倒抽了一口涼氣，非常緊張的。

如能避免，ADAM當然不想被捲入主人們的衝突之中。

正當ADAM在心裡祈求能夠安然度過這晚的時候，LOKI率先打破這場漸趨尷尬的沉默了。

「你怎麼喝這麼久都未喝完啊？」LOKI有點不耐煩地轉過頭問。

「…美酒當然是要慢慢品嘗？」突然被質疑喝酒的速度讓THOR有點錯愕，花了好幾秒才想到個比較合理的解釋。

「喝快點。」LOKI翻翻白眼，催促道。

「你也喝得很慢吧。」THOR輕皺起眉，有點不甘地指指LOKI手上仍是半滿的酒杯說。

LOKI聞言沒有半點猶疑就把杯中物一乾而盡，接著倒轉酒杯望向THOR，抿起嘴來歪歪頭，以行動來推翻了THOR的說話。

「你這是在趕人囉？」看到LOKI一如既往的頑劣表現，令THOR不禁露出無可奈何的苦笑。

「別要人說得這麼白。」LOKI回頭讓ADAM前來給自己再倒一杯，冷淡地回應。

「這個露台又不是你的。」THOR不甘示弱地表示LOKI無權趕走自己，獨佔露台。

這本來只是一句可能會導致兄弟拌嘴的開端，可是說者無意，聽者有心，THOR的這句話剛好刺中LOKI心中的鬱結，令LOKI無法反駁之餘，還越想越氣了。

「……」LOKI乾瞪著眼沉默了會後，又乾了一杯。

「你喝這麼多，明天不用上班嗎？」留意到LOKI在短時間內喝了兩杯還繼續添酒，THOR就好奇地問。

「我用不用上班都與你無關。」LOKI按捺住怒氣，壓低聲線說。

「…這倒是真的跟我沒什麼關係的，你都拋下公司跳槽了。」THOR沒法不認同LOKI這個無情的說法，只能不服氣地回嗆他。

「是啊，不過我走了更好吧，少個人跟你搶那少得可憐的單子！」心情極差的LOKI當然聽得出THOR是在抱怨自己背棄了公司，就馬上繞個彎來還擊。

「這也是真的，你拿到的幾乎都是搶我的。」THOR扁起嘴來聳聳肩，順著LOKI的諷刺，將他以前簽回來的訂單都歸功於自己。

「那些客戶都是覺得我比較可靠，才向我下單的！」過往努力爭取到的功勞突然被抹殺掉令LOKI氣壞了，只能瞪大眼睛大聲聲明，臉頰也因怒火和酒精漲紅了不少。

「那既然你這麼能幹又受客戶歡迎，為什麼要離開公司？」THOR嗤笑一聲後托起頭來，悠然地將他一直很想知道，但又找不到時機詢問的問題說出口。

這時LOKI把視線放回手中的杯子上，靜默下來了。

其實當初他會選擇離開公司，只是為了換個更適合自己發展的環境，那麼就能更全面地向ODIN證明自己的能力，並獲得ODIN的認可。

可是，如今他發現了ODIN隱藏的秘密，情況就變得完全不一樣了…

「…你少理我。」LOKI懶得解釋，也不打算讓THOR知道太多。

「我不理你還能理誰？FRIGGA已經離開了，ODIN和HELA…又用不著我理。」再度吃了個「閉門羹」的THOR不滿地皺起眉頭，反問LOKI。

在THOR的角度，以往就算LOKI越來越排斥他，他都還有FRIGGA這個可以關心和暢所欲言的對象，而反叛的LOKI也有FRIGGA照顧，不用擔心。

但現時FRIGGA已經不在了，他們兩兄弟就更該好好遵從FRIGGA生前的囑咐，和好如初並互相扶持才對；可惜事與願違，LOKI總是把他視作為最大的仇敵，令他束手無策。

「…少把我當成滿足你虛榮心的工具。」LOKI瞪了THOR一眼，直接把他的關心判斷為別有所圖的虛偽行徑了。

「唉…！為什麼你總愛這樣想呢？你可是我最重要的弟弟啊！」THOR掩著臉大力地嘆了口氣，對LOKI總是把家人的關懷當作別有居心感到非常費解。

「…那是因為你沒有別的弟弟罷了…」LOKI偷瞄了下THOR，有點動容地咕噥著說。

「對，你是我唯一的弟弟，所以我才總會滿腦子想著你。即使這個家已經變得支離破碎，我都依然認為我們兩個會並肩作戰到底的，但你卻自己一個跑走了。」THOR這次是很認真地表示認同了，話裡的內容卻令LOKI無言以對。

如果LOKI沒有在那晚聽見醫生的自言自語，也許還能借助開心見誠的溝通回心轉意，返回公司與THOR一起打拼下去…只是現在一切已成定局，任誰都無法改變了。

「少來了，我們從來都不是對好拍檔，將來也不會是。」LOKI若有所思地多喝半杯酒，才沉著氣說。

「這就是你真正的想法嗎？」THOR難掩失望地垂下眼，向LOKI確認。

「這是事實，和這是不是我的想法沒有關係。」LOKI抑壓著心中驀然湧現的傷感，盯著遠處變得黯淡無光的景物，決絕地回道。

「……」這下，輪到THOR陷入沉默了。

跟著兩人就回歸最初的狀態，默不作聲地站在自己的位置，各懷心事地遙望著遠方不知名的某處。

過了幾分鐘後，LOKI有點倦意了，打算回房睡覺，豈料一轉身就失去平衡倒向THOR。

「喂，小心！」THOR見狀連忙接住LOKI，幸好兩人杯內的酒已經不多，所以沒有濺出半滴酒。

「…我有點醉了，扶我回房吧。」LOKI緩過神後，藉著微醺假裝把THOR當成僕人般下令。

站在旁邊的ADAM自覺要提供協助，卻不懂從何入手，表現得十分手足無措。

而THOR則是有點愕然地扶著完全放軟身子靠著自己的LOKI，無可避免地嗅到自他身上飄出的香氣，同時還感受到那比印象中增長了不少的體重。

儘管被當成僕人令THOR有些不爽，但這個弟弟已經有十多年沒向他撒嬌了，而且LOKI這樣看起來還是蠻可愛的，他就不計較了。

「好吧。」THOR將LOKI扶穩後，把他倆手上的酒杯遞給ADAM，並向ADAM打了個眼色。


	12. 無法保持現狀

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 礙於感冒，又隔了一週才更新…  
> 不過這篇有3800字，可能本來就無法準時更新了(›´ω`‹ )
> 
> 明天我打算努力校一天稿，所以不會有偽雙更，不用等 |柱|ω・`)

一個OMEGA讓一個ALPHA扶自己回房，真是一次令人想入非非的邀請。

不過如果兩人是一對兄弟，那麼無論是旁人或是他們兩個，通常都不會把事情想到那裡去。

只是ASGARD家裡的情況有點不一樣，再加上THOR自幼就接受貴族精英式的嚴格教導，若然面前有一個可能會導致自己失控的場合，他都必定會儘力回避的。

所以這次他選擇在ADAM的協助下，將醉酒的LOKI扶到床上，可算是比較穩妥的做法。

而ADAM在整個過程當中最大的功勞，就是開門，開門和關門了。

這不是開玩笑的，畢竟對天生體格強健的ALPHA而言，扶著一個體型纖瘦的OMEGA走路實在太輕而易舉，陪在兩人旁邊的ADAM只要走在前面幫忙開路就可以。

亦正因如此，LOKI酒後低語的內容，就只有一直扶著他的THOR能夠清晰聽見。

「如果在哪天…我不再是你的弟弟了，你就不會有那種天真的想法…」——這真是一句相當奇怪的話，THOR想了一整晚都想不明白話裡的含義。

不再是弟弟？天真的想法…是指兄弟二人同心協力的事嗎？

起初他還以為LOKI又在盤算些什麼，才在酒後漏了口風；但在那之後的兩個星期，LOKI的言行舉止都跟以往沒兩樣的，日子一切如常，他就逐漸把那句話遺忘了，沒有放在心上。

直至有一天，LOKI在下班後，被負責接送的司機直接載到鎮外的一間高級餐廳樓下，事情才真正起了無可挽回的變化…

事實上，基於ASGARD家族的封閉式傳統，家裡除非有工作上的需要或適逢什麼特別的日子，是絕少外出用膳的。

故此LOKI剛發現車子不是朝著家的方向前進時，還在嘗試回想今天是什麼日子。

結果，當然是毫無頭緒的。

因為在餐廳裡等候他的，不是ODIN也不是THOR，而是一個素未謀面的高大男子。

「你好，我是CHESTER，我們在之前的喪禮有過一面之緣的，不知你還記不記得我？」經侍應生帶路，竟然來到一個陌生人的面前，讓LOKI一時不懂得如何反應。

在還沒搞清狀況時，禮貌地回握一下對方向自己伸出的手，一股極具侵略性的氣息就傳到他的手心裡，令他渾身不自在地皺了皺眉。

「請坐。」CHESTER似乎沒因得不到回應而感到不悅，反而向面露困惑的LOKI展現出非常燦爛的愉快笑容。

待LOKI有點遲疑地坐到侍應為他拉開的座位上，CHESTER也隨之坐回自己的位置，抬起手讓身後的侍應生開始上菜。

「…我…今天約了你嗎？」為免造成不必要的誤會，LOKI惟有以委婉的方式向對方確認。

「哈哈，你最近大概是太忙了吧。這是令尊為我們安排的一次會面，我可是相當期待與你再會的。」CHESTER咧嘴一笑，其男性魅力隨即展露無遺，讓四周的景物都顯得光鮮了點。

可是，這副令人心醉的容貌卻不是LOKI的關注點。

能夠引起他注意的，從來都不是任何一位ALPHA的魅力或氣息，而是該人的言行舉止。

這次令他不禁驚訝得睜大眼睛的，就是CHESTER話裡的「令尊」二字。

「ODIN…？」雖然LOKI已經從對方的回答猜出個大概，但還是忍不住想確認清楚「令尊」是指哪一位。

「對，沒想到那天在喪禮上遇見的神秘美人，就是ASGARD家裡的么子呢。明明我們兩家已經有過百年的交情…令尊真的把你藏得非常好。」CHESTER直勾勾地盯著LOKI的雙眸說。

「……」LOKI皺起眉，別開視線沉默了好一段時間。

一方面，他從沒想過ODIN第一次向外介紹他的真正身分，竟然是在他不知情的場合下進行，目的還是為了把他拋給另一個ALPHA照顧。

另一方面，他實在非常討厭被ALPHA當作獵物般盯著的感覺，尤其對方顯然是那種自視過高，並且以為一切都會依照自己的意思發展的類型。

在他眼中，ALPHA根本就是全世界最霸道和專權的物種——僅有一身健壯的體魄，就認為自己是最優秀的一群，完全不把別人放在眼內。

而且每一個注意到他的ALPHA，都總愛像一頭貪婪的野獸般對他虎視眈眈，散發著隨時會撲過去把他吃個一乾二淨的可怕氣息。

這就是為什麼他一直都沒找到適合的對象，他也從來都不認為有哪個長肉不長腦的ALPHA，能夠配得上聰明高貴的自己。

ODIN是唯一一個讓他發自內心地尊敬的ALPHA，卻是他現在最痛恨的一位。

剛過去的兩星期說長不長，說短不短，卻是LOKI這輩子活得最苦惱且最掙扎的一段日子。

慮及貿然選擇與ODIN當面對質，很可能會導致他目前僅有的一切幻滅殆盡，他一直都遲遲不敢輕舉妄動，只能盡可能地運用那少得可憐的資源及人際網絡，去調查自己的身世之謎。

發現自己的父母早已在廿年前的車禍離世，親父的事業及遺產亦因親戚的管理不周而全數盡毀，他總算認清自己早已是個一無所有的人。

排山倒海的無力感和越益強烈的孤獨感籠罩著他，足足纏擾了他將近兩週，並且毫無消散的跡象。

如今他除了埋怨收養自己卻從不待他如親子的ODIN外，就無處安放積壓多年及快將滿瀉的負面情緒。

這晚被騙來相親，難免又再一次觸動到他的神經；被背叛出賣的感覺溢滿他的胸腔，使他無法顧及與餐者的顏面，必先立即以身體不適為由告辭，頭也不回地下樓乘車回家。

連前菜都沒吃完的他懷著滿腔怒火趕回家時，ODIN已經用餐完畢，安坐書房檢閱公司的季度業績報告。

「ODIN！你這是什麼意思？」直闖書房的LOKI怒氣沖沖地衝到ODIN面前，雙手壓著桌面逼近他問。

ODIN不徐不疾地抬眼看了LOKI一眼，就示意讓站在身旁的HEIMDALL離開房間，關上門。

「你不想選的話，我就幫你選好了。」ODIN以沉穩的聲線作答，老花眼鏡後的表情冷靜得很，就如他早就料到LOKI會來質問自己一樣。

「我說不、要。不要相親，更不用你來安排！」LOKI緊繃著臉瞪著ODIN，沉著氣咬牙重申。

「這由不得你的，我已經給了你五年時間，不可能一直等下去。」ODIN漠視LOKI的抗議，低下頭繼續翻閱報告。

「什麼由不得我？！這是我的人生！要不要結婚都是由我來決定！」LOKI一掌拍在報告的正中央，對於ODIN總是擺出一副專橫獨裁的態度感到極為憤怒。

「由你決定？那你做過什麼決定？若不是BANNER，我想你現在已經不能站在這裡向我發脾氣了！」ODIN覺得被冒犯了，心裡就開始燃起了點點怒火。

「…那只是因為以前吃了太多抑制劑，下次就不會這樣！」LOKI一時語塞，別開視線逞強回道。

「下次？！你還打算拿自己的性命來賭？！我現在就告訴你，如果你沒在這個月內選定結婚對象，我就來幫你下決定！！」ODIN聞言大怒地拍桌，其氣焰大得令LOKI僵住了兩秒。

被近距離震懾至呆的LOKI緩過神後退後兩步，好不容易才穩住惶恐不已的心神，緊握雙拳，站直身子。

「我…！可惡！為什麼你總是要這樣逼我？！你就這麼想趕走我嗎？！」就像被逼上絕路般的感覺令LOKI腦內一片混亂，眼角泛紅，只能顫著聲線大聲質問。

ODIN見狀不禁蹙起眉頭，本該強硬到底的心又軟下來了。

「…我不是要趕走你…但你必須…」他嘗試放輕聲線，慢慢給LOKI解釋自己的意圖。

「必須必須必須？！！為什麼？！我只是想知道為什麼你這麼急著要我嫁出去！！」LOKI有點抓狂地厲聲打斷ODIN的話，竭斯底里地大吼著說。

「這是為你的健康著想…」ODIN很是無奈地重覆整件事的初衷。

「夠了！我已經聽夠了！！為我著想，就要逼我嫁給那些狂妄自大的ALPHA？！那你有沒有考慮過我的感受？！」LOKI掩住雙耳大聲叫停，從不被重視的委屈似乎已經到達臨界點。

「……」ODIN無言而對，沒法不默認自己根本無法兼顧LOKI的意願。

「我不明白，我真的想不明白…既然你這麼不想我待在這裡，這麼不想認我這個兒子…當初為什麼要收養我…？」事到如今，又氣又傷感的LOKI決定要親自問個清楚明白了。

「…你…是在哪裡…是誰告訴你的？」ODIN震驚地瞪大雙眼，站起來問。

「這重要嗎？要不你先回答我的問題？明明你們ASGARD早就擁有操控人類基因的技術，想要OMEGA就做一個好了，為什麼要收養我？」LOKI踏前一步，有點咄咄逼人地抿起嘴問。

「…你誤會了…」ODIN眉頭緊皺，神情嚴肅地表示。

「我沒有！你收養我總有個原因的！要不然你們這麼執著於ALPHA的基因，以前還不惜把生為BETA或OMEGA的子裔殺掉或拋棄，怎麼會收養我這個OMEGA？！你不要告訴我那時你不知道我是OMEGA！」LOKI拒絕接受ODIN的說法，一心只想問出自己想要的答案。

「你冷靜一點，聽我解釋…」家族的黑歷史全都被一下子翻出來說，令ODIN的臉黑如墨汁，整個房間的空氣都變得沉重無比。

「哈，我還不夠冷靜嗎？我不冷靜，早就把這個精英家族的不光彩史公諸於世了！還用得著等你像賣兒子般騙我去相親？！」LOKI冷笑一聲，不留情面地挖苦道。

「……」ODIN啞然。

「最可笑的是…竟然要到這個時候，你才肯告訴別人我是你的兒子…」LOKI彎著嘴角苦笑著說，說畢，笑容就凝住了。

「…哦…我明白了…這是一場政治婚姻…你就是想安排一場政治婚姻來鞏固家族生意，又不願打破ASGARD的ALPHA血統傳奇，才收養我的…」LOKI垂下視線，半掩著嘴喃喃說道。

「不，LOKI，不是這樣的。你真的誤會了。」ODIN神色凝重地抬起手，一邊搖頭，一邊緩緩地步向LOKI。

頓時想通一切的LOKI猶如受驚的小動物般睜大雙目，望向步步逼近的ODIN。

「騙人…騙子…你休想再騙我！」LOKI露出一臉嫌棄的表情退後幾步，然後逃也似的跑出了房間。

「……」ODIN靜默地目送LOKI的離去，垂下了落空的手。

此時，駐守門後的HEIMDALL才緩步返回ODIN的身邊。

「需要我派人去盯緊他嗎？」HEIMDALL轉身望向仍未關上的門扉，低聲問道。


	13. 逃跑失敗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 病完又病，總算趕在今天寫完更新了(›´ω`‹ )
> 
> 本以為會在二千字內搞定這篇的，結果還是碼多了點~~

「早安。」THOR揉揉眼睛，坐到僕人為他拉開的椅子上。

「早安。」一如既往地坐在主人位的ODIN語氣平淡地回應。

HEIMDALL見THOR已經來到，就以眼神示意OLIVIA送上早餐。

「LOKI呢？提早上班了嗎？」平時沒等齊人是不會上菜的，所以THOR有點好奇地詢問站在桌子對面的ADAM。

可是ADAM沒有馬上回答，反而與僵住了的OLIVIA面面相覷的，氣氛很是尷尬。

「他不會回來了。」ODIN代為回答，低沉的嗓音散發著點點怒氣。

「…啥？」聞言怔住半晌的THOR完全無法理解ODIN的話。

離家出走，比LOKI預期中容易得多。

隨手拿了幾件衣物，再將所有個人證件及財物全都塞進行李箱裡，連忙趕在其他人發現前踏出家門。

LOKI拉著半滿的行李箱在夜裡匆匆走過幾個街口，才乘上路過的黑色出租車，前往距離最近的酒店過了一晚。

這可算是他廿一年生涯當中，表現得最魯莽的一刻。

即使是在踏進ODIN書房的前一秒鐘，他都不曾想過自己會做出這種無法挽回的決定。

不過儘管如此，他還是一點都不感到後悔，因為那個家從來都不是他的容身之所——自從他確定自己並非流著ASGARD的血，就十分清楚這個道理，只是當時還沒有勇氣去面對。

在找出謎底的那一瞬間，想到連保持沉默都沒法繼續待在那個家，甚至會被利用並當成禮物般送出去，他就覺得不能再猶疑不決了。

他選擇了捨棄目前僅有的一切，重新開創自己的人生。

雖然不確定這是不是最好的選擇，但他已下定決心把自己的人生打造成最好的。

翌日，他找了另一間比較便宜的偏遠酒店，作為短暫的居所。

為了儘可能遠離ODIN的掌控，他一回到公司，就拜託總裁安排他以別的名義調到另一個地區的分部，以及入住當地的員工宿舍；唯一的條件是必須賞面出席總裁的所有私人派對。

縱然不太樂意摻和別人的私生活，但慮及目前的境況，他還是馬上答應了，並於三天後動身前往新分部就職。

待一切都安頓好後，已經一星期了。

這時他回顧過去一週的倉猝，才發現著緊他是否能夠逃離那個家的，就只有他自己一個。

無論是離家後入住酒店、安排調職及逃出那個城市，抑或是進行個人資產轉移，都同樣暢通無阻，非常順利。

ODIN根本就無意阻礙他離開ASGARD，也一點都不在乎他跑得有多遠。

或許他真的高估了自己在ODIN心中的價值，或許ODIN認為柔弱的他無法獨自存活在外，很快就會回心轉意，返回家中…反正他已經逃出來了，就決定要拋下過往的一切。

他已經厭倦活在誰人的陰影或掌控底下，為永遠都沒法得到的身分和認同奮鬥了。

從今以後，他只需要考慮自己的喜惡，為自己的利益作打算。

獨居第二十三天，除了沒有專車接送及無人照料日常的起居飲食外，他的生活跟以往沒有很大的差別。

因為事實上，在這個世界裡只要有人脈和給得起錢，很多事情都能夠迎刃而解。

SAKAAR的總裁給他安排了新的身分，舒適的居所和理想的職場環境，剩下的都能靠他的積蓄和收入輕鬆解決。

這一天下班後，他如常在公司附近買了些食物，就慢悠悠地乘車回去宿舍。

由於這座宿舍的入住率只有七成，而且其中的住戶大多是單身的BETA和OMEGA，所以公司採用了比較嚴謹的保安系統，讓此處成為了區內最安全的一棟建築物。

故此LOKI在這裡住久了，就難免開始放下警戒，萬萬想不到今天竟然會有人成功溜進來，並守在他的單位門前等候他。

當他察覺站在遠處的人不是他的鄰居，正想悄悄地轉身離開時，就已經不幸引起了對方的注意。

「痛…很痛！」LOKI才剛走近後樓梯的門扉，就被急忙衝過來的THOR一把抓住了手臂。

「呃，對不起…」THOR反射性地縮開手，LOKI就從這個空檔奪門而出。

可惜僅有機智卻缺乏鍛鍊的OMEGA，又怎可能跑贏天生體魄強健的ALPHA？

逃生門為LOKI爭取到的時間，只足夠他跑下兩三級樓梯。

「放開我。」被拉住的LOKI有點不忿地回頭說。

「不放，放了你又會跑了吧。」THOR皺著眉堅決拒絕。

LOKI瞇起眼盯著THOR的雙目思考了會，再瞄瞄頭頂那個監控鏡頭。

「…ODIN叫你來的？」這是在向外求救前，必先釐清的一點。

「不，他不知道的，是我自己想來找你。」THOR搖搖頭，否定了LOKI的猜測。

「但ODIN已經告訴你吧？我不是你的弟弟！」LOKI反問一句，就趁THOR不留神大力甩開他的手，一臉冷漠地整理被弄亂了的西裝，就像不願跟陌生人有肢體上的接觸似的。

THOR被LOKI突如其來的動作嚇得愣了愣，見他成功掙脫後不再試圖逃跑，才意識到他只是想擺出一副與自己劃清界線的姿態。

「嗯…」對於LOKI這個一針見血的提醒，THOR只能無奈地附和。

「那你就不要來煩我，回去吧！」LOKI得到想要的回應，就逕自越過THOR，走上樓梯。

THOR有點躊躇地看著他打開旁邊的逃生門，最後還是趕在他的身影消失前追上去了。

「…你跟我回去吧！你誤會ODIN了，他安排你去相親真的只是為了你的健康著想！」拋開驟然冒起的雜念，THOR嘗試本著原來的目的進行勸說。

「哈，他連這些都告訴你了？那他有沒有告訴你為什麼ASGARD的後裔全都是ALPHA啊？」LOKI一邊頭也不回地加快腳步，一邊嗤笑著問。

「有，我知道那都是些不光彩的秘密，但不代表你我必須遵從那種不該有的傳統！」THOR大步一跨，正好趕在LOKI跑進單位關上門前，按住了門。

「…你早就知道這件事？你早就知道我不是你的弟弟？」LOKI蹙起眉瞪著THOR，質疑問道。


	14. 煩人的關係

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趕上了，假日早起很睏zzZ

「不是，我是最近才知道的…在你離開之後。」THOR否定後注意到LOKI懷疑的眼神，即時加以補充。

LOKI定睛盯著THOR，見他還是一臉呆頭呆腦的，也不認為像他這麼戅訥的人能騙得了自己。

「那你現在知道就好，回去吧。」LOKI冷不防地推開THOR，關上門。

「不，等…等等！」THOR馬上反應過來，以身擋門。

「你究竟想要什麼？我是不會回去的，也不打算揭發你們！我才不管你們愛生ALPHA還是什麼怪物！走開！」一而再再而三被纏著不放，LOKI已經失去耐性了，只能試著以一己之力強行撞開擋住門的THOR。

「好吧好吧，我明白了！但有件事，我覺得應該要讓你知道的！」雖然THOR的力氣比LOKI大得多，但被他使盡吃奶之力推還是沒法站得穩的，而且THOR亦明白自己在這事上鬥贏了也沒意思。

「…是什麼？」LOKI聞言止住了動作，皺起眉問。

「ODIN收養你的真正原因。」THOR回覆。

「……」幾近耗盡力氣的LOKI評估過形勢和THOR這句話的真確性，就緩緩退開來了。

讓THOR進入單位後，LOKI給他倒了半杯水，算是盡了地主之誼。

但因為LOKI沒想過會有人到訪，更沒想過要接待誰，所以這單位裡的物件都只準備了一件，連椅子也是只有跟書桌成套的一張。

當THOR佔了這裡唯一一張椅子，LOKI就只能坐在床上了。

「這裡的環境也不錯。」THOR仔細觀看四周的擺設和裝潢後表示。

「總比那個陰暗的房間好。」LOKI淡然回道。

「……」家裡的房間安排對LOKI而言實在有欠公允，THOR也很難為ODIN說些什麼好話。

「有什麼要說就快說吧。」LOKI有點餓了，只想儘快把人趕走，然後吃飯。

「好吧，其實這是HEIMDALL告訴我的，ODIN沒有親口對我解釋過…有關ODIN和你親父LAUFEY的關係，你知道多少？」THOR見LOKI無意深究居住環境的問題，就鬆了口氣，直入正題。

「不就是朋友和生意伙伴的關係嗎？」雖然那只是來自HEIMDALL的消息，但LOKI還是抱著姑且一聽的態度，聳聳肩問。

「他們唸大學時就認識對方了，關係一向都很親密，在學業和生意上亦敵亦友…」THOR沒正面回答他，而是選擇將HEIMDALL的話直接轉述出來。

「等下，你的意思是…他們有過一段情？他們不都是ALPHA嗎？」LOKI從THOR的描述中聽出其含義，就十分困惑地打斷他問。

「嗯，據HEIMDALL所知，他們的確是對彼此有意思，但礙於兩人都是ALPHA，所以一直只能停留於曖昧階段，沒曾正式交往過。」THOR點點頭，肯定了LOKI的推測。

「…你不是想說我是他們奇蹟誕下的私生子吧？」LOKI聯想到此，就給他翻了個白眼。

「不是，你是LAUFEY和另一位OMEGA生的。這個醫院有記錄，騙不了人。」THOR認真地否認。

「那ODIN為什麼要收養我？HEIMDALL有什麼『獨特的見解』嗎？」LOKI歪嘴笑了笑，半嘲諷地問。

「不是獨特的見解…那只是一個承諾。以HEIMDALL的說法，就是一個『不怎麼理性，並且沒有經過深思熟慮』的承諾。」THOR有點無奈地糾正道。

「他這樣說，無非是想令人覺得ODIN是出於好意，才收養我吧。」LOKI收起笑容，冷漠地表明自己對HEIMDALL的不信任。

「嗯…不完全是這樣，他認為那是純粹出於情義的魯莽決定。因為那時你的親生母親已在車禍中離世…當ODIN趕至醫院時，LAUFEY亦已命懸一線…為使LAUFEY能夠了無牽掛地離開，ODIN當下沒多想就答應了他臨終的請求——那就是撫養你成人…」THOR一邊留意住LOKI的表情，一邊緩慢地把當時的情況娓娓道來。

LOKI對這個故事沒有很大的情緒反應，畢竟他對自己的親生父母一點印象都沒有，也相當明白HEIMDALL為什麼認為ODIN收養自己是個魯莽的決定。

在知情者眼中，無論是基於家族傳統的考量，還是對於擁有兩名ALPHA子女的家庭來說，收養一個OMEGA都是非常不智的，因此LOKI才一直想不通ODIN收養自己的用意…

「…這也不代表什麼。」LOKI沉默地注視著THOR，最後選擇以最平淡的語氣這樣回應。

「確實。但我告訴你這些，是想讓你知道不是所有人做任何事都有特定的理由或目的，而且家人之間也不是只有血緣在維繫的。」THOR本來就沒想過能輕易化解LOKI對ODIN的恨意。

「你說完了嗎？說完就回去吧。」在經歷過這一切後，LOKI已不再對所謂的「家人」產生任何期待。

「等一下啦，我水都沒喝一口就趕人…你呢？去倒杯水喝吧。」THOR不滿地抱怨，接著拿起杯子喝了一口，嘗試轉移LOKI的注意力。

「我的杯子在你手上。」LOKI當然能看穿THOR的把戲，不過就算不能，也不會被他蒙混過去。

「呃…好吧，我多喝一杯就走。」THOR有點尷尬地把水一乾而盡，然後很自然地向LOKI遞出杯子，要求添飲。

「水瓶在那邊，自己倒。」LOKI皺了皺眉後雙手抱胸，用眼神示意水瓶的位置。

「好…」THOR自知失態，就乖乖地縮回手，自己走去倒水喝。

為了跟LOKI多聊一下，THOR特意放慢倒水的動作。

「對了，你最近是不是沒吃抑制劑？」THOR由一開始就察覺到LOKI的氣味比以前濃郁了，這也是為什麼他剛才能夠及時發現LOKI已經到達這樓層，並趕去攔截。

「…OMEGA在這裡是不用吃抑制劑的。SAKAAR的九成員工都是BETA和OMEGA，要吃抑制劑的，是無法好好控制自己的ALPHA才對。」LOKI不太想理THOR，所以沒有即時回答。

「欸？ALPHA能吃抑制劑嗎？」THOR驚訝地望向LOKI。

「當然，一向都有ALPHA專用的抑制劑的，只是沒有很普及而已。」LOKI擺出一副看笨蛋的表情，給他解釋。

「哦…但是你一個人在這裡住，也很危險啊…」THOR再倒了一杯水，有點不放心地說。

「你少管我。還有你快把我的水喝光了，肯走了沒？」LOKI不耐煩地站起來，就看見瓶子裡的水快見底了。

THOR這才發現自己喝了滿肚子水，難怪感覺這麼飽。

「嗯，現在走了。我改天再來吧。」THOR瞄了瞄手錶後說。

「什麼？不要再來！」LOKI震驚地瞪圓眼睛，不敢相信THOR還打算再來打擾。

「我會再來的，再見。」THOR打開門，無視LOKI的反應，愉快地向他道別。

「不要再見！」LOKI一臉厭惡地朝著他的背影大喊，可是還沒說完，門就被關上了。

「…可惡！討厭的傢伙！」只能考慮再次搬家的LOKI抓起放在鞋櫃上的除臭劑，誓要把那個煩人又無賴的ALPHA氣味全部消除掉。


	15. 不容拒絕的好意

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前因事停更兩週，我已經在精神上切腹謝罪了(╥﹏╥)  
> 為了補償大家和趕趕進度，我決定要挑戰雙更！  
> 希望我能在今天內多更一篇吧！zzZZ(喂

LOKI固然想搬，但要捨棄現時僅餘的個人名利，搬去不熟悉的地方重新開始，可不是說說就能輕易辦得到的——至少他不願意。

因為自踏出家門的那一刻起，他就誓要以一己之力向不重視自己的ODIN進行報復，所以在過往數月，單憑自己的才幹於SAKAAR構築起的權勢便變得極為重要。

追逐名利是其一，但鞏固現有實力的確是擊敗ODIN的關鍵。

畢竟世上可沒幾間公司擁有與ASGARD旗鼓相當的企業實力，要躋身成為這種數一數二的公司高層，也不是普通平民能想像得到的困難。

縱然以ASGARD家族的黑歷史來削弱對方是最快捷的方法，但如果可以的話，LOKI還是想把這個一度停留在他眼前的家業全部搶過來，收歸己有。

故此如非必要，他是絕對不會使用這個手段摧毀ASGARD的。

為了保留自己在SAKAAR的地位，他決定留在原地，多觀察一段時間。

四天後的一個晚上，THOR果然再度不請自來，唯一不同的是：他手上多了一瓶酒。

先是按了門鈴沒回應，再嘗試拍了兩次門，門後依然沒有半點聲響。

「我知道你在的。我帶了法國波爾多的頂級佳釀過來。」THOR拿起紅酒，看著門上的防盜眼提聲喊道。

待在門後默不作聲的LOKI早就從防盜眼看到THOR手上的酒了，只是區區一瓶酒又怎能誘使他開門？

不過獲悉那是連離家出走前都難以買到的美酒後，他就有點心動了。

他悄悄地窺探了下瓶上的酒標，再沉思了會，始終敵不過那份誠意十足的禮物。

「放下就行。」LOKI故作冷淡地表示，決不暴露自己的動搖。

「我不是來送酒的，今天來是想找你一起喝酒，快開門吧。」THOR聞聲彎起了嘴角，清晰地表明這次來訪的意圖。

「……」LOKI就知道THOR不會輕易罷休，但只要堅持不開門，他總會知難而退的。

「這可是82年出產的紅酒啊，是我特意讓CHERYL聯絡多個相熟的酒商，以高價購買回來的。它在今早才剛送到我手上，你再不開門，我就回去自己喝了…」THOR聳聳肩，一臉可惜地說。

「喝完…就走？」見THOR似乎不打算留下那瓶酒，LOKI就連忙打開一條門縫問。

「嗯。」THOR露出傻氣的笑容點點頭，看似一副人畜無害的樣子。

對此答覆半信半疑的LOKI最終還是不敵酒癮，讓他進門了。

由於這次目的明確，THOR不僅帶了酒，還帶上了兩個酒杯，免得再次陷入杯子不足的苦況。

開瓶後傳出的醇厚酒香令人精神為之一振，讓LOKI一下子忘卻了因THOR而起的煩厭感，以及最近的煩惱，心情豁然開朗。

兩人在品嚐美酒的同時，聊了些近況，又說了些無關痛癢的趣聞，就像朋友閒聊般輕鬆簡單。

搬出來後，第一次拋開家族的束縛與爭權的陰霾跟對方交流，似乎令盤踞LOKI心頭多年的大石變輕了點。

「時間不早了，我下次再來找你喝酒吧。」兩人一聊就聊了兩個小時，若不是THOR主動告辭，LOKI還沒注意到現在已經十時二十分了。

而且酒還沒喝完半瓶，THOR就願意離開，完全是LOKI意想不到的。

「酒和杯子，我就暫時寄存在這裡吧。」THOR將自己用過的杯子洗淨後，這樣說道。

「哦？不帶走這個，下次你就沒機會見到它囉。」站在酒瓶旁邊的LOKI難得好心地笑著提醒。

「沒關係，我還有一瓶。」THOR望向他，從容地說。

「下次把它帶來。」LOKI收起笑容，認真地命令。

「哈哈，好吧，再見啦。」成功掌握下次的「入場券」，讓THOR的心情愉悅得很。

「…嗯。」LOKI目送THOR踏出門口後，有點彆扭地回了聲。

看在美酒的份上，多鬆容一次也不是不行；反正只是聊聊天沒什麼損失，何樂而不為？

可是有了第一、第二次，就會有第三四五六七八次…久而久之就忘記拒絕了。

對LOKI而言，撇除昔日的身分和利益衝突，其實THOR也沒那麼討厭的。

再加上在無依無靠的獨居生活中，有個熟悉的傢伙閒來到訪，聽他吹噓在SAKAAR是多麼受人尊敬和重用，的確能紓解一些壓力。

重點是他每次來訪，都總會帶些上等的美酒佳餚或禮物作「入場費」，LOKI就更沒理由將他拒諸門外了。

至於會殘留氣味的問題，倒算不上什麼問題，因為那本來就是熟悉的味道，習慣了就無大礙。

更何況身上沾著一點ALPHA的氣息，反而能為LOKI省去不少麻煩。

例如平時會找各種不同的理由親近他的同事開始學會收斂了，外出時有可能招惹到的狂蜂浪蝶也減少了很多。

最便利的，莫過於在那種不得不出席的派對上，能藉著「已經有男伴」的誤會免除不少不好推卻的邀請，比容易被識破的「伴侶香水」好用多了。

唯一令LOKI有點苦惱且難以招架的，就是THOR太愛操心了，亦非常囉嗦。

三四天一次的會面有時會變得相當磨人，無論是日常的起居飲食，還是在公司或街外沾染的味道，都可能惹來一番說教。

起初LOKI尚且能以對方已經不是自己的哥哥為由，叫停那喋喋不休的過度保護，後來有次不幸遭到宿舍附近的小混混攔截調戲，事情就變得一發不可收拾了。

對於這種無法避免的突發情況，LOKI當然早有準備，可惜在猶疑使出殺手鐧的時機時，被不該出現在現場的人救了下來，就是最大的失策。

「又不是第一次，我自己懂得應付！」LOKI一邊急步走向宿舍，一邊大聲反駁。

「還不是第一次？！」THOR抓狂的怒吼讓LOKI一秒意會到自己說錯話了。

街上的旁人為數不多，但無一不往他倆的方向望過來，令LOKI覺得丟臉到不得了，只想儘快返回住處。

「我不是叫過你早點回家嗎？現在什麼時候了，還到處跑？萬一真的遇上哪個混蛋把你捉走了怎麼辦？！」THOR這下氣紅了眼，自然顧不上周遭的目光，只管把想說的話說出口。

「我才沒有到處跑！而且我的工資不是白賺的，有時也要加班的！家裡沒有食物也得去買吧！」LOKI不忿回道，跑也似的衝進了宿舍大堂。

「我讓人給你送食物啊！要不我每天過來陪你吃飯也可以！」THOR本來就對LOKI貪圖方便的飲食習慣感到很不滿意，只是LOKI一直都不願接受他的幫助。

「哈，你過來要多少時間啊？等你來到，我就要餓死了。」LOKI冷笑一聲，步入升降機後，才不留情面地駁回THOR那個荒謬至極的提議。

隨後走進升降機的THOR沒理LOKI的諷刺，只是默不作聲地托著下巴，深思了會。

「你一個人住果然太危險了，明天開始，我每天都來接你下班吧。」THOR得出結論後，嚴肅地對他說。


	16. 習慣被管束

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 上週沒能雙更，惟有再找機會了(ㆆᴗㆆ)  
> 今天會繼續寫的，也許25號能寫完更？

「不需要！」LOKI瞪大眼睛，堅決拒絕。

先別說能不能做到，每天接送從來都是僕人或司機的工作，更別說THOR早已不是他的哥哥，甚至連朋友也稱不上，更不是他的保鑣，為什麼他必須接受THOR的護送？

可是THOR似乎沒打算給他拒絕的機會，只提供了另一個取替方案，那就是像以前一樣的專車接送。

對此，LOKI依然表示不能接受的。

THOR對他的過度保護，只會令他回想起過往被養在囚籠的日子——以「保護」為名的枷鎖令他無法展翅高飛，也沒法接觸到籠外的一切，成為了他此生最大的制肘。

再者，只有弱者才需要保護，他不需要。

那一晚，兩人為接送的事爭論了好一段時間，最終還是沒有達成共識，不歡而散。

LOKI明白THOR是在擔心自己，才會這麼堅持的，就正如FRIGGA以前也會為他倆的事，變得十分煩人。

但他們現在已經不是兄弟了，THOR憑什麼這樣干涉他的生活呢？

以往一提起這件事，THOR都能馬上意會到自己做得太過了，這次卻不一樣，態度強硬得很。

而當LOKI在翌日早晨踏出宿舍大門的時候，看到被指派過來接送他的高級房車，就清楚理解到THOR這次真的不是只有嘴上的固執。

「怎麼你今早不乘我的車？我又不是要帶你去哪裡，那只是接你上下班的車而已！」剛回到公司，就接到THOR的電話了。

「我說過我不要就不要，你派多少車來，我都不會上車的。」LOKI冷淡且堅定地回答。

「…早上不乘是可以，但晚上太危險，一定要乘我安排的車，就這樣。」THOR沉默片刻，拋下這句囑咐就掛斷了電話。

不用想也知道LOKI是不會遵從的，而且這種命令式的語氣令他尤其火大。

ASGARD裡的ALPHA總是這麼專橫又頑固，本以為THOR有點不一樣，結果還是同個德性，完全不顧別人的意願。

若不是慮及THOR還有丁點兒利用價值，他才不會跟THOR保持聯絡。

懷著滿肚子氣工作的效率很差，所以他乾脆提前十分鐘離開公司，試圖避開THOR派來的車，豈料那輛車已經停泊在大樓正門了。

當他無視司機的呼喚，直往平時會乘的公交車站走，司機就一路慢駛陪著他，向他解釋自己受命必須以任何形式接送他回家，連他乘公車時也一直隨行。

第二天早上也是同一個情況，害他下班後只能繞進陰暗潮濕的小巷，才能擺脫那輛車。

這樣的繞路對策實行了幾天都沒被破解到，到了第二個星期一的清晨，宿舍外面終於沒停泊著車了。

久戰獲勝後就是讓人心情舒暢，LOKI在這天過得事事順意的，快下班時，還在盤算下次見到THOR要怎樣奚落他。

時近五時，LOKI處理好手頭上的文件再整理一下桌子，就如平日一樣以優秀人才的身姿踏出辦公室。

抵達大樓地面後，微笑著給負責接待訪客的女同事拋個媚眼，接著在崇拜的目光下離開公司，就再一次成就了LOKI心中完美的一天…

本應是這樣的，然而他步出大門後一轉身，就看見了站在旁邊的THOR。

「…怎麼你會在這裡的？不用上班嗎？」LOKI緩過神後心裡一沉，皺起眉問。

「當然是來接你啊，誰叫你不乘我的車。」見LOKI抬步走向另一邊，THOR就尾隨在後，以玩味的表情回答，似乎很滿意剛才能給對方帶來一個「驚喜」。

「我不是說不需要嗎？你是耳聾還是全心跟我作對？」心情落差太大，反而令LOKI連生氣的力氣都沒有了，偏激的質問就變成平淡的問話。

「你知道我不是為了跟你作對的。」THOR暗自嘆了口氣，認真地回應。

「那你應該是聾了。我說我自己能應付。」LOKI平靜的語氣聽上去冷冰冰的，話裡完全不留情面。

「我知道，我只是想找你吃個飯而已。」THOR苦笑著探頭表示。

「我不想跟你吃，你回去吧。」LOKI想也不想就馬上回絕。

「可是CHERYL已經幫我訂座了，就是那間什麼…總之就是鎮內最知名的餐廳，你應該知道吧？」被拒絕是意料中事，THOR早就做好心理和實質準備了。

「我不去。」LOKI還是不屑一顧地向前走，決絕地推辭。

「他們給我預留了那裡最好的紅酒呢。」THOR抱著最後一絲希望亮出皇牌。

「別以為我每次都會為這些小恩小惠而妥協！」LOKI厭煩地拋下一句就轉身走進橫街，再在人群裡左穿右插的，嘗試甩掉THOR。

不過反應敏捷的THOR早就猜到LOKI有此一著，當然不會讓他輕易逃離自己身邊。

「好吧好吧…不吃就不吃，別跑這麼快啦！」THOR急步追上LOKI，一臉為難地說。

未能成功脫身的LOKI臉色黑如墨汁，默不作聲地在附近的大街小巷繞了幾個圈，屢戰屢敗。

直至有點餓了，他才肯放棄，帶著身後那個礙事的傢伙，到街邊的小餐館買些食物，乘公交車回宿舍。

途中，THOR打算說些什麼逗逗他，讓兩人之間的氣氛緩和一點，卻徒勞無功。

隨著他回到宿舍單位門前，THOR就自行告辭了。

雖然不是你情我願，但能安全護送對方回家，總算不枉此行。

其後一個多星期，THOR每天都鍥而不捨地提早兩個小時下班，前往SAKAAR分部的樓下守候並尾隨LOKI返回宿舍。

即使被LOKI喝斥「比普通跟蹤狂還更厚顏無恥」，他都沒曾考慮過就此罷休。

而LOKI在試盡所有奇策妙計後還是無法擺脫他，就惟有選擇把他當作透明，對他不理不睬的。

冷戰持續了又一個多星期，LOKI見他的臉容一天比一天憔悴，終於忍不住開口跟他說話了。

「…最近工作很累嗎？」LOKI盯著前方的地面，咕噥著問。

「嗯？啥？」THOR聽見LOKI的聲音卻聽不清內容，就湊前挨近他問。

「你工作很忙嗎？！」LOKI一手推開THOR的臉，有點惱羞成怒地大聲問道。

這下聽得一清二楚了，只是距離太近令耳朵有點隱隱作痛。

「啊…嗯…還好吧…」THOR揉揉耳朵支吾回道。

「還好？我看你黑眼圈都變得比我的頭髮還要黑了。」LOKI嗤笑一聲，以半嘲諷的語氣質疑。

「嗯…就是最近的工作有點多…只能把文件帶回家做啦…」THOR望向LOKI頭後那把烏黑的頭髮，試著把每晚熬夜的慘況蒙混過去。

「既然忙就別來接我啊！不然哪天在我身邊倒下來，麻煩的可是我！」LOKI聞言轉過頭來，皺著眉表示。

「哈哈，我不會啦。別擔心。」被冷落了差不多兩星期後獲得對方的關心，讓THOR胸口暖暖的，露出了燦爛的笑容。

「我才沒有擔心…」LOKI別開臉，毫不坦率地低聲否認。

THOR對難得會關心自己的LOKI很感興趣，就嘗試繞到另一邊窺探一下他的表情，豈料不慎被腳下的小石絆了一跤，差點沒把他撲倒在地。

「喂…！站穩啊！」被冷不防嚇了一跳的LOKI扶起THOR後厲聲罵道。

「嘻嘻…抱歉抱歉…」THOR搔搔後腦，吃吃地傻笑著說。

「唉…算了！你從明天開始別再提早下班了！我等你過來才和你一起回去！」LOKI深深地嘆了口氣，按捺著被嚇得急速跳動的心，一邊加快腳步往前走，一邊指示著說。

「欸？真的假的？」趕緊跟上去的THOR很是驚訝地向他確認。

「取而代之的，你要給我請客。以後的晚餐都歸你安排了，不能馬虎！」LOKI無視THOR的疑問，直接提出自己的條件。

精神不佳的THOR聽到這麼跳躍的答覆，緩了好幾秒才反應過來。

「…好的，沒問題！」得償所願的THOR高興地咧嘴回答。


	17. 男友香水

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哈哈，如期更新✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧

自小視之為競敵的對象，如今竟成了唯一的朋友，是LOKI在兩個月前無法意想得到的。

小時還不懂事，可能也曾挺喜歡這個會好好保護自己，並且常伴左右的「哥哥」，是從什麼時候開始對他心生憎惡呢？

LOKI已經忘記了；但最近似乎能稍微回想起當時的感覺。

現實往往都是十分諷刺的，他們現在的關係甚至比兩個月前更像一對親兄弟。

THOR除了在工作日會來接LOKI下班，和他一起吃飯外，有時連假日都會來串門聊天，陪他外出逛逛或補購日常用品之類的。

雖然THOR偶爾還會指責他自我保護意識不足，管這樣管那樣的，可是以往會隨之而來的煩厭感幾乎都不再浮現了。

那是被捧在手心照顧，又不致於無法動彈的感覺——不涉及人身安全的話，是絕對自由的——有點無奈，有點納悶，卻遠遠談不上討厭的程度。

因為他能夠從THOR的眼裡，看見ODIN不曾給予的尊重和重視。

僅僅是這一點，就已經跟過往待在ASGARD的日子有著決定性的差別。

簡單地打個比方：若然他以前是隻被養在籠裡只供觀賞用的小鳥，現在就是個住在城堡裡備受關顧的王子。

兩者都是不愁衣食且有人照料的存在，地位和待遇卻大相徑庭；有誰會不喜歡當王子？

因此LOKI目前是挺享受跟THOR待在一起的時間的，需要外出時，也會聽話叫他來當隨從兼護衛。

唯一一件LOKI千方百計都要隱瞞THOR的事，就只有與SAKAAR總裁之間的約定。

不過近日他倆來往得實在太頻繁，事情沒瞞住很久就被識破了。

紙沒法包得住火，LOKI早就預計到事情終有一天會被揭發，只是沒想過來得這麼快。

有天假日他獨自出門參與總裁的私人派對，THOR又碰巧在那段期間登門造訪，就無可避免地發現了他有時會瞞著自己外出。

為免徒添煩惱，LOKI只能選擇把事情全盤托出，給THOR交代清楚整件事的來龍去脈，以說服他不要出手干涉。

這個過程當然一點都不輕鬆，對著THOR這麼硬性子的人，自認口才了得的LOKI也花了很大的功夫進行遊說。

最後他是用了「不讓我去，我以後去哪都不告訴你」這王牌，才能逼使THOR妥協的。

今天是在THOR的知情下第一個需要出席派對的日子，本來LOKI說過下班後會直接過去，叫THOR不用來接他的，結果THOR竟然特地請了半天假，早早來到SAKAAR分部樓下等他。

那時LOKI正在專心工作，THOR又沒有預先通知他，所以他根本就不知道THOR來了。

「你男友來了，還不下去嗎？」剛到五時，秘書就敲門進去LOKI的房間提醒道。

「啥？」打算處理完最後一份文件才下班的LOKI怔了怔，完全無法理解對方說的什麼意思。

「你、男、友，就是那個金色短髮的ALPHA，在十多分鐘前已經到了公司樓下囉。」可能LOKI不知道，公司裡有不少同事都認定THOR是他的男友了。

畢竟一個OMEGA經常跟一個與他長得不像的ALPHA見面，不是戀人，就只能是配偶，難怪大家會誤會的。

「哈哈，他不是我的男友啦。他只是個像我哥哥的人。」LOKI笑著更正。

如果是以前的他，得悉自己和THOR被人湊成一對，一定會感到相當不悅的，可是現在的他聽見了就只會覺得十分可笑和有趣。

「嘩，不是男友都每天過來接你下班啊？真令人羨慕…」對方顯然是不信他的，說話時一直在擠眉弄眼，令人哭笑不得。

既然THOR已經來到樓下，LOKI簡單收拾一下就連忙下去了，不然像THOR那麼引人注目的ALPHA再多待一會，全公司的人都要誤會他們是一對的了。

「不是說過今天不用來嗎？」LOKI踏出大門後，小跑步到THOR的旁邊說。

豈料THOR一轉身就默不作聲地給他來了個大熊抱，把他嚇了一跳之餘，令他心裡小鹿亂撞的，很是不知所措。

「幹…幹嘛？」他的手腳都被嚇僵了，THOR還肆無忌憚地用那長滿鬍子的臉蹭了蹭他的兩邊腮骨。

「就把這當成『男友香水』吧，這樣比較安全！」THOR放開他後，一邊用那雙大手輕拍他的頭和肩臂，一邊正經八百地說。

「…噗，這是性騷擾嗎？直接給我一支還比較方便吧。」LOKI這才察覺自己的全身都被沾上了THOR獨有的ALPHA氣息，就忍俊不住地反駁。

「啊…真人的作用一定比較大啦，我信不過那種東西！」如夢初醒的THOR頓了頓，有點難為情地表示。

「哈哈，你這麼不信任ASGARD的專利產品嗎？那好像是近期最暢銷的香水系列吧？」LOKI整理了下衣服，半開玩笑地揶揄。

縱使外表看不出來，但其實他的心依然為剛才的擁抱哆嗦不已，還沒完全平復下來的。

也許在懂事之前，他倆經常玩在一起，難免會有些身體接觸；長大以後，基於兩人的性徵逐漸顯現，而且關係越來越差，他倆就連彼此的指頭都絕少觸碰到了。

因此，這次突然被身為ALPHA的THOR抱在懷裡，不管是LOKI的生理還是心理所受到的衝擊都是十分大的。

只是他們一個沒注意到，一個則選擇無視，這個有點超過的行為就被隨便帶過了。

在前往派對地點的車程上，他們都在討論「女友香水」比「男友香水」更受歡迎的原因。

明明兩個系列都包含著同樣的人造ALPHA腺體素，居然有這麼大的銷量差距，令人無法不對香味以外的市場因素產生興趣，這也成為了香水業界最關注的話題之一。

下車後，兩人就不約而同地停止談論這個話題，而THOR的神情又變得嚴肅起來了。

步行至目的地途中，他盡了最後的努力遊說LOKI不要參加派對卻不果，惟有被逼接受現實。

他深呼吸一口氣後穩住情緒，就叫停了LOKI。

「這個給你。然後…有什麼事就用這個，有定位功能的。按這裡，我就馬上進去找你。」他在褲袋裡先後掏出一塊手帕和一個防走失追蹤器，接著耐心地向LOKI說明追蹤器的用法。

「哈哈，這個不會用得著啦。」先別說那塊沾滿氣味的手帕有沒有清洗乾淨，LOKI覺得他要自己帶著一個小孩用的追蹤器也太過分緊張了。

「拿著！」THOR皺起眉，有點強硬地把東西塞進LOKI的手裡。

「哎，還說要我儘快找個對象呢…又香水又手帕什麼的…」LOKI沒法不接過東西，只好稍微抱怨一下，逗逗他。

「不是在這種場合找吧！找個正經的！」THOR聞言理直氣壯地駁斥。


	18. 微妙的依賴

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 復更囉(｡・ω・｡) 感謝耐心等待~

吐了吐舌頭，再安撫了下THOR後，LOKI就隻身走進了屹立在不遠處的豪華酒店裡。

帶著一身ALPHA氣味的他在進入派對會場前，都已經很惹人注目了，步入會場後就更甚。

這是個只會邀請BETA和OMEGA的派對，本來就不該出現任何帶有ALPHA氣息的東西，所以他一進場就成了眾人的焦點，可謂與他一向採取的低調策略背道而馳。

如果帶著ALPHA的氣味是會變得受歡迎的話，還比較容易處理，可是實際的情況當然是恰好相反，甚至有過之而無不及的。

因為THOR施加在LOKI身上的魔法，不僅是「保護」這個純粹又簡單的概念。

從來ALPHA要「保護」一個OMEGA，必然是透過「宣示主權」來達成的，當中所包含的意義不但是要表明所屬，還有對外的警示——換言之，就是散發著濃烈的敵意和脅迫力。

這是個連沒有接受過正統教育的低下階層都明白的道理，自幼就在上流社會扮演精英角色的LOKI竟然忘得一乾二淨，真是令人匪夷所思，且難以信服。

因此被SAKAAR的總裁召見並訓話時，LOKI都不曾打算為自己找藉口，只是簡單地解釋過事情始末，就直接承認這是自己的疏忽了。

而事實上，他從踏入會場的第一秒起，就留意到場內的氣氛有點不對勁了。

但礙於THOR剛才的那下突襲，以及一直被THOR的氣味包圍住，令他的腦袋有點轉不過來，就沒法及時意識到問題是出自於他的身上。

直至被總裁質問他是否在故意破壞派對氣氛和製造不安，他才醒覺沒把氣味消除掉再進場是多麼大的失策。

幸好總裁雖有不悅，但未至於十分生氣。

待他誠懇地道歉認錯後，總裁只是翻了個白眼，給他訓了一頓說不能太縱容男友，即使對方是ALPHA都不能任其擺佈之類，就沒再追究下去了。

不過總裁亦明確表示不會再容忍類似的情況發生，並告訴他若然沒法管好自己的男友，又無法把人甩掉的話，就以後都不用再出席派對了，以免影響大家的心情。

訓話完畢，總裁就馬上讓秘書「護送」他離開，再命人拿些空氣清新機來除除味。

儘管被這樣驅逐離場是有點丟臉，但事後能拿THOR來當擋箭牌，不用再出席這種無聊的派對，固然是件歪打正著的好事；可是，這次不愉快的遭遇還是給他帶來了很大的挫敗感。

主要的原因是作為一個在偏重ALPHA的家庭裡成長的OMEGA，沒有誰比他更清楚ALPHA的缺點和禍害了，怎麼他今天會接受了THOR的「保護」還不懂避忌，導致當眾出醜呢？

這對他而言，真是畢生中最難以釋懷的奇恥大辱…

「欸？這麼快就結束了？」坐在附近花槽旁邊吃麵包的THOR看到LOKI，就立刻嚥下口裡的麵包問。

「…還沒結束。」有點不想理他的LOKI別開視線，自顧自地抬步遠離酒店的週邊範圍。

「那…這麼快就能離開啦？」THOR歪歪頭，趕緊追上LOKI問。

「只要露一露面就可以。」LOKI不想向他透露太多，就敷衍回道。

「哦，那就好。我們現在去吃飯？」頭腦簡單的THOR確定LOKI不用再回去後，就鬆了口氣，咧嘴笑著提議。

「不，我要回家了。」LOKI哪有這個心情，當然是想也不想就拒絕了他。

「哦…好吧。」見LOKI的反應有點異常的冷淡，THOR也嗅到些端倪了，就收起了笑容。

其實LOKI沒有怪責THOR的意思，縱使THOR是整件事的罪魁禍首，但LOKI依然認為真正需要反省的是他自己。

是他沒有好好正視過他和THOR之間的關係轉變，一直有意無意地拒絕承認自己的心理變化，才會令他倆成為一個「不是兄弟，類似朋友，又稱不上戀人」的奇怪組合。

若然他能更早認真看待他倆的事，就不會造成這次失誤，讓自己在新的事業旅途中蒙上不必要的污點，更不會令自己在總裁的心中大失分數。

此時他只想儘快回家，洗走身上擾亂他思緒的味道，然後重新審視一下他們現在的關係，並且認清自己究竟想跟對方保持怎麼樣的距離。

接著無論如何，他都必須取回主導權才行，不能再被那個笨蛋牽著鼻子走了。

事隔兩週，幾乎全公司上下都知道LOKI已經名花有主，就連部分相熟的客戶都略有聽聞，開始對那位每天都會來接他下班的金髮型男議論紛紛。

意外地成為眾人的焦點，令他名氣大噪，因此而多了些訂單，確實是塞翁失馬。

慮及可以借助這次機會衝衝業蹟，也許還能彌補一下當晚的失分，LOKI就乾脆放任他們誤會下去了。

再說，要是讓人知曉自己當時是被不是男友的ALPHA沾上一身氣味的話，肯定會對他的個人形象及管治威信大打折扣的，這種吃力不討好的事誰會做？

而且「擁有」一個ALPHA的感覺還不賴，特別是對方很好使喚，只要能恰當地利用這一點，就是多了個強大的後盾。

然而唯一最大的問題還是煩，很煩，十分煩，還有非常囉唆。

尤其是生理期臨近，THOR就從早到晚不斷提醒和催促他提早請假、多請幾天假、多備些藥和早點做好準備什麼的，差點沒把他逼得換掉手機號。

「今天的狀況如何？請假了嗎？」THOR一看到踏出大樓的LOKI，就從車窗探出頭來問。

「…剛請了。」LOKI聞聲皺了皺眉，加快腳步走進房車才回答。

「嗯，其實早兩天就該請了。你現在的氣味變濃了不少，不待在家裡實在太危險了。」等LOKI關好門，THOR就一邊說，一邊啟動車子的引擎。

「我有專案要忙啊！才不像你這麼隨心又不負責任，任意遲到、早退、翹班、曠工，害慘下屬！」LOKI雙手抱胸地瞪了瞪THOR的後腦，不忿地反駁。

「對對對，你最有責任感了。家裡的食物夠不夠？要不要繞路去買？」THOR無意跟LOKI吵架，隨便附和了句就馬上改變話題。

「昨天你買來的，吃一個月都吃不完了，還買！」LOKI拋了THOR一記白眼，半抱怨地說。

「哈哈，我等會幫你吃一點吧。」THOR聽見他的抱怨反而笑了，似乎挺滿意他的答案。

為免信息素變濃會招惹到路人的注意，THOR這幾天都特地駕車來接他上下班，還會幫他安排好早午晚餐，讓他儘量待在公司或家裡用膳，不用外出。

昨晚發現LOKI家裡的食物根本不足以讓他留在家中度過整個生理期，THOR更立即動身為他買來幾大袋乾糧和食材，擠滿了他的儲物櫃和冰箱。

在照顧一個任性又愛逞強的OMEGA方面，THOR的確是設想得蠻周到的，也很細心，但在工作方面，恐怕就真的有點顧此失彼，有欠妥當了。

不過正正就是這種被置於一切之上的優越感，才讓LOKI無法決斷地拒絕THOR的好意。

「真的有準備藥嗎？」飯後，THOR不忘再三確認。

「有。」LOKI再度重覆同樣的答案。

「我幫你多帶了點來。」THOR從公文袋掏出一包口服的抑制劑。

「嘖。」以為能瞞得過去的LOKI不禁咂嘴。

「你根本沒準備吧！給我好好吃藥，BANNER說今次每天最少要吃這個份量！」THOR沒好氣地打開包裝，把BANNER說過的份量拿出來。

「……」LOKI沒想過THOR竟然連這麼細微的部分都要管，還自己跑去問BANNER了，心裡有著說不出的無奈。

「今天開始吃吧，我看你也差不多了。」THOR把抑制劑推到LOKI面前。

「不要…」LOKI別開臉，喃喃說道。

「別以為我聽不到，給我好好吃下去！現在吃！」對於這種性命攸關的事，THOR是完全不打算退讓的。

「不吃。這次我會用別的方法撐過去的。」LOKI回過頭來，堅定地表明自己的決心。

「你的腦子究竟在想什麼？如果今次的症狀像上次一樣嚴重，可沒有人能照顧你！」THOR眉頭緊皺地說。

「那你留下來照顧我啊！」LOKI無法否定不吃藥的危險性，只能耍耍嘴皮子，轉移視線。

「……」這下倒是令THOR啞然了。

「怎麼了？不敢嗎？」LOKI見形勢不錯就乘勝追擊，歪嘴笑著挑釁。

「…你知道你剛才說的是什麼意思嗎？」THOR沉默片刻後，板起臉問。

「就是字面上的意思啊。」雖然感覺到對方的氣場有點不一樣了，但LOKI仍然不甘示弱，故作從容地回答。

這種過於輕浮又不分輕重的態度讓THOR生氣極了，其與生俱來的震懾力一下子充滿了整個房間。

「我警告你…絕對不能對我以外的ALPHA這樣說。」THOR穩住隨時爆發的怒火，壓低聲線，向他作出嚴正警告。

「…我才不會。」即使心有不服，但本能上還是有點怯的LOKI只能老實地這樣回應。


	19. 攻略難度與誤解

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 之前生病偷懶，然後就是寫太多寫不完…  
> 結果拖到現在(ㆆᴗㆆ)ゞ
> 
> 這次字數太多，還是分拆兩篇，先更一篇吧(,,Ծ 3 Ծ,,)  
> 接下來就是大直路了，廿五篇應該能寫完？

最後，LOKI還是在THOR的監督下，乖乖地把他帶來的抑制劑吃下去了。

吃完還要張大嘴巴，讓他檢查一下藥是否真的已經吞了下去，令LOKI無法使詐，不滿至極。

這樣以生理優勢強逼對方屈服的後果當然是不歡而散的，但THOR實在想不出其他辦法。

他沒可能如LOKI所說般留下來，LOKI又不讓他安排看護過來…他能做的，就只有強硬一點，讓LOKI在他眼下吃一次藥，再叮囑LOKI每天都要準時吃藥，並向他報告當天的身體狀況。

儘管LOKI再三強調他不是自己的哥哥，他沒有義務，也不應該過度干涉自己的生活，可是他就是放不下心，更不可能讓LOKI在這種會危及性命的事情上恣意妄為。

因為無論他們有沒有血緣關係，LOKI都是他珍而重之且無可取代的「弟弟」。

他不想失去LOKI——這是他在LOKI離家出走後，唯一清楚認知並確認到的心情。

所以他才會決定瞞住ODIN和家裡所有人，四出追尋LOKI的下落；就像兒時，每逢LOKI走失或落單後遭人欺負，他都總會第一時間趕到LOKI身邊一樣。

即使LOKI認為他的幫助是多餘，甚至對此產生反感，他都不會後悔的。

作為LOKI的「哥哥」，儘可能地保護好LOKI，就是他的職責。

聰明的LOKI當然能猜懂THOR的想法，或者該說，他就是太懂THOR了。

THOR的直率、THOR的愚笨、THOR的溫柔、THOR的笨拙，還有THOR的正義…他都看在眼裡，也相當了解。

正因如此，他才討厭THOR，卻無法斷絕自己對THOR的依賴和憧憬。

他不像THOR，沒法像THOR那麼明確主動地表達自己，也沒有像THOR那種能夠直面失敗，又能屢敗屢戰的勇氣。

為了達成某個目的，他一直都是小心翼翼，深思熟慮才行動的。

相比起直接把自己的想法表露無遺，他更擅長的是順應別人的意思再加以誘導，利用他人的能力和資源行事。

這樣若能達成心中所想，就是他的勝利；失敗了也沒有什麼損失，不至於一敗塗地。

只是事情沒如自己預期般順利的時候，還是會令人十分失望和焦急的。

就如那時以輕挑的態度提議THOR留下來照顧自己，雖然看似胡鬧，但其實是出自真心地想讓THOR留在自己身邊的。

就算明知對方不會答應，他也想試探一下，摸索一下使其改變主意的可能性。

畢竟今次是他第一次在家以外的地方迎接生理期，沒有熟悉的人陪伴在旁，難免會令他感到有點不安。

很想讓對方知道他需要陪伴，也很想讓對方知道他根本就不在乎可以留下來照顧自己的，是ALPHA、BETA，還是OMEGA…

可惜偏偏那個THOR就是個戇直又遲鈍的大笨蛋，至今為止都不曾聽懂他的明示暗示，還很死心眼地抓住那種虛無飄渺的兄弟關係，只懂對他說教。

再一次被獨自遺留在那個冰冷細小，卻充斥著他倆氣味的空間裡，LOKI在心底裡埋怨了大半晚後，就開始後悔了。

他應該設計讓THOR沒法不留下來才對，而不是指望THOR那走偏了的關懷能如他所願。

不過如今已經錯過能夠留住THOR的機會，他就只能依照原定計劃，參考同事跟他分享的經驗和建議，解決生理期間可能浮現的症狀和需要了。

為此，他早已安排秘書聯絡生產部給他送來公司所有產品的樣品，並將其中可能用得上的東西帶回宿舍了。

這不是公器私用，也不是盜竊。

試用商品向來都是進行銷售前該做的準備功夫之一，只是那些商品不在他的部門需要負責的範圍內，不代表身為部門主管的他不能更深入地了解那些商品的性能和優缺點。

問題是那類產品都是一些令人難以啟齒的物品，所以由挑選、運送到存放，他都只能低調處理，其過程就變得如偷竊無異。

由他親自偷運回來的東西包括入門級別的成人用具，進行性事所需的潤滑用品和避孕產品等，當中還有以備不時之需的催情輔助品。

慮及催情商品的使用風險高，而且目前未有使用的打算，他已經把它打包藏至衣櫃的抽屜後面，至於這幾天可能會用到的，都在日前轉移到床頭櫃裡。

既然THOR已經表明這段期間不會來訪，那他就不用再有所避忌，能夠在當晚把東西拿出來研究下了。

說起來不知怎麼有點丟臉，自幼就在溫室裡成長的LOKI從出生至今都沒有任何性經驗，就連自行用手解決慾望的經驗都沒有。

他對性方面的知識主要是從書本而來的，其次就是在第二性徵初現後，從BANNER的口中得知，並被叮囑OMEGA要學會控制自己的性慾，而最有效的方式，就是徹底避開一切與性相關的事物。

因此，當時仍在努力爭取ODIN認同的他是有乖巧地跟從BANNER的囑咐，沒有試圖接觸更多有關性的資訊，亦不曾在非必要的情況下觸碰自己的性器官。

直至來到SAKAAR這間對性話題持開放態度，並擁有一系列著名成人商品品牌的公司，他才發覺身為OMEGA的自己性慾淡薄到這個地步是不太正常的。

若不是有時起床還會體驗到健康男性該有的生理現象，他早就跑去看醫生了。

沒向BANNER諮詢意見，是因為他多少能將這種不尋常的性冷感斷定為長期服用抑制劑，以及偽裝為BETA的藥物所帶來的副作用之一。

不然他怎會冒著生命危險，都要拒絕繼續服用任何種類的抑制藥物，這麼不智？

沒有性慾，不會對日常生活構成很大的影響，所以他沒有很擔心，他真正憂慮的是抑制劑對身體造成的傷害已經超乎他的想像。

為免再進一步傷害自己的身體，他當時才會採取立即停藥這種冒險的手段，絕非如ODIN他們所想的純粹為了逞強。

而到目前為止，自停藥開始出現的禁斷症狀已經消退不少，他在近日瞞住THOR到醫院做的體檢也證實他的身體狀況一切正常，估計今次的生理期應該不會像上次一樣難熬和異常。

豈料THOR那個該死的笨蛋竟然逼他吃藥，害他不得不面臨更多不穩定因素…

若然這次生理期發生什麼意外，絕對是那個蠢材害的！


	20. 初次發情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沒想到又得分拆兩篇，第一次一開三(ﾉ∀`*)
> 
> 剛說廿五篇大概能完，今天就…  
> 今天的我，打倒昨日的我╮(╯∀╰)╭

翌日中午，LOKI就因為嚴重的頭痛而咒罵了THOR足足一個小時，罵累後躺著休息，不知不覺就睡著了。

幾小時後他餓著肚子醒來，才想起今早只吃了個麵包，還沒吃午飯，沒人照顧就惟有忍住頭部的脹痛感爬起床，隨便從冰箱拿了份THOR買來的外送，加熱吃掉。

縱然不適，但還撐得住。

如果只是這種程度的副作用，LOKI覺得這次應該能順利地靠著個人意志熬過去的。

吃過飯後感覺精神了點，頭也沒那麼痛了，拿起手機才發現THOR給他發了個訊息，問他今天有沒有吃藥。

本來他是打算回「吃了」，可是這樣回覆也不見得THOR會相信，就乾脆把文字刪掉，回個扮鬼臉的表符算了。

果不其然，THOR讀過他的回覆，就馬上打電話來碎碎唸了。

身體不舒服，沒力氣也沒心情跟THOR爭論要不要吃藥，他隨意敷衍幾句，就掛掉電話去沖了個澡。

但不知是否洗澡水的溫度過高又吸入不少蒸氣的緣故，他洗完澡就一直覺得體溫沒法回落下去，整個人感覺有點恍恍惚惚的。

弄了條濕毛巾敷在額頭再躺回床上，他無視THOR的那幾通未接來電，滑了會手機，才閉上眼睛休息。

不過可能是因為剛才睡得太多，現在一時三刻沒法睡得著，他就只好在腦海回想一下他們部門的工作進度，以及需要在休假期間處理的工作是否已經交由秘書幫忙跟進了。

在這段閉目養神的期間，一陣涼風自窗外吹來，掀起了窗旁的薄簾之餘，還讓他嗅到一股熟悉的味道。

心臟因此而躍動了下，反射性地張開眼睛往氣味的來源看過去，那是THOR來訪時經常會坐的位置。

窗旁的餐桌和椅子是THOR找到他後不久，說這裡只有一組桌椅太沒生活感，而且也不夠方便，所以擅自幫他添置的。

當下他覺得放著沒有什麼不便就沒管，現在仔細想一下，就突然發現這裡有不少東西都是THOR買回來的——好像杯子、成套的餐具和一些他經常忘記補購的日用品之類。

這個細小的單位有不少地方和物件都沾上了THOR的氣息，習慣後不會很在意，但當大風一吹，味道就飛散在空氣中，充滿了整個房間…

明明以往兩人同住在家的時候，THOR都絕少進入他的房間；如今分居了，人也不在，卻留下這麼多令人無法忽視的生活痕跡，真是太厚顏無恥了。

LOKI在心裡抱怨了幾句後，抓起手機滑了滑，就看到一個來自THOR的訊息，內容不外乎是遊說他吃藥和詢問他的身體狀況，目測大約有二三百字，冗長無趣。

「既然真的這麼擔心，就留下來啊！」雖然他很想這樣回嗆，但上次已經說過類似的話，再說大概也不會有什麼效果，還是省點力氣好了。

他將手機收到床頭櫃的上格抽屜，然後放空腦袋，盯著天花板發了一會呆。

頭依然有點隱隱作痛，眼眶和喉嚨間有點燥熱的感覺，從鼻腔裡呼出的空氣也比平時更加溫熱。

不用想都知道自己在發熱，但發熱是生理期的正常反應之一，只要體溫沒飆太高就沒有問題。

他在這方面的經驗豐富得很，足以應付有餘，所以一點都不感到擔心。

為保存體力，他平靜地躺在床上，安然感受著陣陣秋風拂過的涼意，合上雙目後意識漸漸飄遠，感覺就似潛入水底般寧靜無擾。

正當他快能藉此沉睡過去，暫別生理上的不適，卻驀然被體內一股不尋常的暖流扯回現實。

心跳逐漸加速，呼吸變得粗糙不穩，他在半夢半醒間體驗到某種似曾相識，又難以形容的深刻感覺，令人沒法置之不理。

那是慾望，從他體內深處湧現的情慾，純粹又強烈。

熱流集中在他的下腹，讓他的性器起了反應，睡意隨即消散歸零。

無法以睡眠逃避現實的他不得不睜開眼睛，帶著初次發情的不安輕碰自己的胯下，昔日只會在尿意萌生的時候，才會用到的部分已經脹大不少，而且變得相當敏感。

如非親身體驗，也很難相信發情症狀能夠來得這麼突然，並毫無徵兆。

可是順利發情不代表原本的生理不適會逐漸消失，若然不儘快處理這高漲的情慾，就只會讓症狀疊加上去，令他更辛苦而已。

只有一個人的話，就不必擔心接下來要做的事會被人發現；就算做得不好，也不會出醜…

為了儘早滿足自己的生理需要，紓緩不適，即使對這種事毫無經驗，亦只能硬著頭皮去做了。

具體的自慰方式和性交過程，他都已經在網絡上查過，那都是一些單純的愛撫，以及重覆性的套弄和活塞動作，沒有特定的標準和指引，只要舒服就好。

在正式開始前，他從床頭櫃裡拿出那盒精挑細選的保險套，嘗試為自己戴上一個，以免等會把床舖弄髒，不好清理。

結果這項本應能夠輕易辦妥的準備功夫，他卻弄了很久都沒能成功。

不斷累積的挫敗感和煩厭焦躁令他的頭痛加劇，無處宣洩的體熱和慾望則讓他四肢無力，汗流浹背…渾身上下都越來越不對勁，幾乎要把他逼瘋。

除了放棄就別無他法，等下惟有用櫃子上的面紙湊合一下，當務之急還是要先把體內積存的情慾發洩出來，事後的麻煩就等事後再想辦法處理好了。

不得不屈服的LOKI將保險套擱在一旁，用雙手包裹著胯間略勃的性器，笨拙地套弄了幾下再輕輕撫揉，不消一下子，性器就變得更為堅挺粗壯。

看似毫無意義的愛撫給他帶來了陣陣快感，胯間所受到的刺激化作為一絲絲幼細的電流，直竄上腦，似乎能夠麻醉些許頭部的痛楚。

起初仍然需要思考來決定怎樣移動的雙手漸漸找到竅門，能夠憑藉直覺和體感記憶，自行摸索出最舒服的撫弄方式，照顧到各個細微的敏感部位。

稍為放鬆的神經令感官更進一步放大，雙腿因初次手淫而興奮得微微顫抖，下體濕得一塌胡塗。

也許先墊一條毛巾比較好，但LOKI已經顧不上這麼多了。

閉上眼睛，失去焦點的思緒就會不由自主地集中到瀰漫在空氣中的ALPHA氣息。

那種曾令他厭惡萬分的味道竟然在這一刻變得如此香醇甘甜，讓他無法遏止對那個人的思念和渴求。

那個笨蛋在做什麼呢？有沒有想起他？還在嘗試聯絡他嗎？

如果一直不回覆，那個笨蛋會不會親自過來…？

諸如此類的疑問和猜測在心裡膨脹擴散，與下體一波接一波的快感交纏互擾，到了最後一同達至高峰，綻放開來。

沾滿雙手的情慾濃稠可見，就如那股不可言喻的情感一樣刻骨銘心，卻無人迎接。

孤單、落寞，還有糾結的內心在悲鳴，至今依舊渴盼能夠更靠近一點…那個遙不可及的對象。

很想很想…馬上跨越那道寬闊又陰暗的鴻溝，去到對方的身邊…

從沒想過這次體驗不但沒法將體內的慾望完全處理掉，還會引致如此龐大的心靈空虛，且激發起那些盤踞心頭多時，卻不曾顯露的情感與盼求。

而這份連他也沒能察覺的感受竟然深刻至此，甚至讓他懷疑過去對某人的執念，並非出自純粹的嫉妒或憎仇…

不過無論真相如何，都不會對他目前的境況有任何影響了，又何必費力探討？

現時僅是應付生理期的不適和情慾，已經夠他好受了，他不想再為以往的事而質疑自己。

他現在只想跟對方待在一起，事情就是這樣簡單。


	21. 地獄的開始

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一拆二，二拆三，三拆四…  
> 第三次分拆了！碼字馬拉松！  
> 寂寞的發情期真難熬！ヾ(*ΦωΦ)ツ

第一天沒有很難熬，只是被發情症狀勾起的思念久久未散，讓LOKI不得不同時忍受生理的不適和心靈的空虛，徹夜無法安眠。

原以為將單位內不屬於自己的氣味去除掉，就能抑制心中的寂寞和體內的衝動，但其成效卻不如預期，反而令LOKI有點後悔了。

早已習慣兩人待在一起的感覺，僅是清除對方留下的痕跡，根本無法斷絕靈魂對他的依戀。

這個星期沒法見到對方，本來仍能藉著環繞在四周的氣息欺騙一下自己，他就在不遠處守候著；如今連僅餘的氣味都被消除掉，就徹徹底底地只剩自己一個人了。

自有記憶開始，那個人就一直待在自己的身邊，怎麼在自己最需要他的時候，他卻偏偏不在呢？

LOKI真的感到很苦惱，又十分矛盾。

如果之前能夠再主動一點，事情可能會變得不一樣…可是在有十足把握前輕舉妄動，也絕非上策…

而且在愛戀方面，LOKI向來都是被追求的一方，現在突然說要轉換角色，要放下身段去追求一個人，實在不是他能輕易接受到的。

尤其是對方還有「昔日的兄長」和「過往的競敵」這個雙重身分，整件事就變得更彆扭了。

所以即使是如此需要THOR的這幾天，LOKI也無法下定決心去聯絡他，坦誠地傳遞對他的思念，除了繼續忍耐那種孤寂不安的心情等候下去，就束手無策。

可惜這種程度的身心煎熬只是個不完整的開頭，隨後趕至的第二、三天才是真正的地獄，令LOKI幾乎沒法維持自我。

各種無法分辨是藥物副作用還是發情症狀的不適相繼浮現，輪流或同時折磨那具本來就虛弱不堪的軀體，再加上無盡的情慾與飢渴，伴隨日益增強的孤寂感充斥著他的內外，使人身心俱疲，無法輕易振作起來。

排山倒海的負面情緒再度來襲，連同憂愁的秋意和寂寞的涼風籠罩著他，引起了他從沒經歷過的間歇性腹痛和肚脹感。

沒捱過第二天中午，他就把前一天吃過的東西全都吐出來了，從嘔吐物當中，還能辨認出無法好好消化的食物有哪幾種…

反覆的嘔吐和持續的體熱讓所剩無幾的體力消耗得更快，體內時而湧現的性慾又越益增強，每一次的生理需求都比上一次更難以滿足。

為確保自己不會因體力透支而昏迷過去，他待第五次高潮後隨便抹去胯下的體液，就無視尚未平息的慾火撐起身子，思索現時能夠吃些什麼來補充急速消耗的體力。

冰箱裡還有不少食材和方便食品，但以他目前的狀態，恐怕無力烹調食物，也不能進食缺乏營養且難以消化的即食產品。

更何況處於發情期的他一點食慾都沒有，腸胃的消化能力亦減弱了很多，就算不想再讓自己的身體接觸更多化學藥劑，也只能嘗試服用THOR為他準備的OMEGA專用營養補充劑了。

以最省力的方式取得儲物櫃裡的營養液後，他謹慎地依照食用指引喝掉兩支，才躺回床上休息。

然而不曉得是味道太獨特還是身體不適應的緣故，令他頻頻作嘔，胃部翻騰不已，最終沒能忍住十分鐘，就把剛喝進去的，連同胃液一起吐到馬桶去了。

吐到筋疲力盡，他就惟有跌坐在又冷又硬的浴室地面稍作歇息。

坐了沒多久，瓷磚的冷冽透過裸露的臀部蔓延至全身，好像有助降低體內的燥熱，但卻讓胸腔變得涼涼的，使其空洞比胃部的空腹感更為強烈。

接著在此短短一瞬間，一直揮之不去的孤寂就藉著冰冷強行佔領了他的心，再從他的眼眶溢出，落下。

他從沒感到這麼難過的——獨個兒待在這個又濕又冷的狹小空間裡，連虛假或出於義務的關懷和照顧都沒有，唯一能感受到的，就只有由混亂的賀爾蒙所引起的痛苦與慾求…

儘管肉體上的不適沒有上次生理期所面對的來得可怕，但精神上的缺失卻是他從沒體驗過的深刻又強蠻，使人難以招架。

從這一刻開始，他可以將一切的軟弱歸咎於失衡的賀爾蒙，卻再也無法忽視自心底裡湧現的情感了。

為求獲得自己想要的東西而主動出擊，甚至不擇手段，才合乎他的本性。

他早已厭倦等候別人垂青的日子，也逐漸明白今後必須好好直面自己在感情路上的定位，才能確保不會再次陷入如斯困境。

把事情想通以後，稍為整頓一下過於悲傷的情緒，他就抹去臉上的淚痕再漱漱口，然後拖著筋疲力盡的身體爬回那張略嫌寬敞的床上，讓被窩將他的體溫重新收集起來。

還是溫暖一點比較好，這樣他還能說服自己的軀體，他並非一無所有…

有點不踏實的釋然任由意識飛遠，讓他總算能夠暫別身心的疲乏，沉至夢鄉。

直到新一波的熱潮來臨，他才因為熱得無法再忍受下去而不得不爬起來，到浴室用濕毛巾抹抹大汗淋漓的身體，跟著換上一套乾爽的衣裳。

抬頭看看時鐘，現在已經是凌晨三時多，超過一天沒怎麼吃過東西讓胃部隱隱作痛，體內的水分亦隨著熱力流失了不少，令他非常口渴。

對食物和水分的需求不約而同地衝擊他的腦袋，讓他忽然記起冰箱裡還有兩盒THOR買來的牛奶。

想到牛奶除了能夠裹腹，好像還能止吐，他就急不及待地試喝了半杯。

等了半個小時，若隱若現的欲吐感終於被純粹的飢餓感完全取替，他才稍微鬆一口氣，繼續以牛奶充飢和解渴。

不消幾分鐘，一公升的牛奶就沒了大半盒，胃部的充盈感使他安心多了。

若然能夠用牛奶補充體力，就代表還能撐下去。

牛奶不夠的話，網購就有快遞送上門，即使足不出戶也沒問題。

只有一個人…也能安然度過生理期…就像在同事閑聊間聽見的一樣…

事情本應如此，亦漸趨如此，但他依然感到相當失落。

渴望被觸碰的心情，不是單憑自己雙手就能滿足得到的，就如心中的空虛，沒法靠食物來填補一樣。

LOKI從沒想過自己會有這麼需要ALPHA的一天，更沒想過那個ALPHA會是與自己共同生活了廿一年的討厭鬼。

明明已經沒以前那麼常見面，也沒有設計陷害他的必要了，卻比以往更常想起他，滿腦子都充斥著他的影子…

當LOKI意識到這一點，就感到特別不甘心。

難道只有自己這麼掛念他嗎？

平時說想獨自外出逛逛，他就立刻氣急敗壞地趕過來；這次將近兩天音訊全無，他居然還不過來看看？

難不成…他對自己的關懷，真的僅止於兄弟之間的那種嗎…？

這一個漫長又充滿思念的夜晚，讓LOKI第一次認清自己不只是渴望對方的陪伴，而是從心靈到肉體的每一寸肌膚都期待著對方的觸碰。

懷著這般慾求不滿的心情自慰幾次後，LOKI又再度隨著體熱慢慢減退的期間沉睡過去了。

下一次張開眼睛的時候，太陽已經高高掛在天空上，但THOR依然不曾到來。


	22. 至今未能觸及

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原本打算一篇寫完的劇情，結果寫成五篇的份量了(ﾉ∀`*)  
> 這是分拆後的第四篇，後續(第五篇)也即將寫完，週末更~

落寞的LOKI草草梳洗過後沖了個澡，再一口氣乾掉昨晚喝剩的那盒牛奶，就忍不住將早前封印在床頭櫃裡的手機拿出來，仔細地查閱未接來電的次數和頻率，以及各個短訊的內容。

第二天的來電比第一天多了差不多一倍，早午晚和今天早上都打了兩三次過來，至於訊息就有廿多三十個，每個內容長短不一。

看見這個有點誇張的數量，讓LOKI不禁暗喜了下，不過把訊息逐一打開後，他就從充滿期待變得既失望又氣憤。

因為這些訊息不是勸他吃藥，就是叫他儘快回電或回短訊，完全沒有提及會親自過來看看他，頂多只是說再不報平安就要派人過來，到時一定要給對方開門，不然可能會破門而入…

看完，他真的很有衝動馬上打電話質問一下THOR，這到底是什麼態度和語氣。

明知他在這段時間是最難熬的，連一句慰問的說話都沒有，還一直命令人幹這幹那。

要是真的擔心他的安危，怎麼不立即過來探望，還要假手於人，安排一個不知從哪來的陌生人登門造訪？

前陣子才嚷著說就算SAKAAR沒幾個ALPHA也不一定安全，更拿早前有OMEGA被BETA強暴的新聞來唬嚇他，叮囑他要對同事提高警覺；現在卻無視他的意願，硬要把發情中的他推給別人照顧？

THOR是精神失常，還是真的這麼抗拒跟他有進一步發展？

「哥哥」這個身份對THOR而言，真是這麼難以捨棄嗎？

LOKI越想越氣，越想就越感到不妥，緩過神時，體溫已經飆升到口乾舌燥，雙頰通紅的地步，心臟還噗通噗通地跳個不停。

引起這一波熱潮的原因，是不知從哪裡傳來的ALPHA氣息。

他能隱約分辨出那是屬於THOR的，然而那股氣味不像是從門外傳來，而且這裡的隔音和隔味功能都很完善，絕對不可能是隔壁飄來的。

用排除法未能解惑，他就往各個方向嗅了幾下，才察覺到氣味的來源是他手中的那部手機。

接著他在一頭霧水的情況下順藤摸瓜，竟從床頭櫃的抽屜裡，找到THOR在一個月前塞給他的手帕。

還記得他當晚趕著回家，忘記歸還手帕，就把它隨便放到一旁，沒想到是放到抽屜去了…

情不自禁地用它捂在鼻子吸一口氣，THOR的信息素就順著吸入的空氣直衝腦門，竄進他全身的每一條神經，令他哆嗦不已。

不用觸碰，他都知道自己的下體因此而起了劇烈的反應，褲子濕了一大片。

下一刻，他已經把褲子和內褲拋到床邊，像是吸毒上癮般一邊呼吸著手帕的味道，一邊手淫，不能自已。

渴望被THOR擁抱的心情前所未有的明確又強烈，連接體內生殖器的通道早已準備充足，不再滿足於手指的慰藉。

被生物本能激起的性慾勢如洪湧，一浪接一浪，使人應接不暇。

僅靠釋放胯間性器的情慾，根本無法有效地紓緩高漲的情緒和熾熱的慾望。

就連那幾個設計簡單的成人玩具都試過了，無助的他依然沒法從性慾的旋渦逃離出去。

他想要更多…更多…更多…至今未能觸及的一切。

THOR的親吻、THOR的愛撫、THOR的渴求、THOR的情慾…他全部都很想要…非常想要…

如此飢渴的慾念猶如火龍捲般在他的體內到處肆虐，燃燒，幾乎要磨滅他的心智。

好不容易撐到體熱暫退，他已花盡最後一絲力氣，半昏迷地攤軟在凌亂不堪的床舖上。

此時，窗外的天色已晚了…還要讓他等到什麼時候呢？

在那之後，孤身一人的他在黑暗中浮浮沉沉，好像逗留了一段頗長的時間。

身陷於這個與世隔絕的混沌當中，他對外面的感知近乎零，很像做夢，但又似乎不是。

時而傷感，時而激昂，各種不同的情感環繞著他，讓他的心失去了方向，只能隨波逐流。

迷迷糊糊間，腦外響起了幾下鈴聲，引起了他的注意。

起初他以為是手機在響，所以在漆黑中到處尋覓，找了一會才記起手機一直處於靜音狀態。

後來他以為是鬧鐘在響，所以伸手去摸，卻突然被幾下拍門聲吵醒了。

那大概是THOR派來的人，他想知道如果不開門，對方是不是真的會破門進來，因此無意作出任何反應，也不想動。

依稀聽見門外有個男人在叫喊，然後擱在櫃上的手機就開始嗡嗡作響了，他這才願意睜開眼睛，拿起手機看了看，是THOR。

他皺起眉頭想了想，才決定接聽電話，那種煩人又吵耳的拍門聲總算慢慢停下來了。

「…喂？LOKI？在嗎？快開門。」隔了兩三秒，手機那頭就響起略帶焦急的嗓音。

「叫他回去。」LOKI語氣冷淡地說。

「吓？我…」THOR聞言顯得有點錯愕，正想說些什麼卻被打斷了。

「叫他回去，我不會開門的。」LOKI耐著性子把話多說一次，就掛掉了電話。

THOR叫不住LOKI，惟有馬上回撥，但LOKI要說的都已經說完了，當然不會再接電話。

然而不接電話，外面又再度響起一連串敲門聲，極為擾人。

「我說叫他回去！」LOKI忍不住接聽後劈頭大罵。

「是我！是我！門後的是我！」打了幾次終於接通，THOR無視LOKI的怒氣，連忙喊道。

「……」LOKI蹙蹙眉頭，也留意到門外的人不再發出滋擾性的聲音了。

「先開門吧，是我！」THOR在說話的同時，多敲兩下門示意。

「…真的？」LOKI盯著那扇門，半信半疑地爬起身，不怎麼確定剛剛的敲門聲是從哪裡傳來的。

「真的！鄰居都在看了，快開門吧！」THOR煞有介事地壓低聲線催促，聽上去很是可疑。

為了確認THOR所說的是否屬實，LOKI只能撐起虛弱的身子，去看一下門上的防盜眼。

可是他坐起來時感到天旋地轉，頭還有點痛，就下意識地摸了摸額頭，順便把垂在眼前的頭髮梳到後面去，暗忖：若然這是騙他的，他一定不會讓THOR有好日子過。

抱著害怕希望落空的心情拋下手機，他拖著沉重的身體站起來，再徐徐走近門扉。

來到門前深呼吸一下後，他遲疑地打開防盜眼的蓋子，往內瞧了瞧。

下一刻，門就開了。

一個白色的影子倒了下來。


	23. 成為真正的家人

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 終於完成了！很用心寫的這一段落！٩(๑•̀ω•́๑)۶  
> 下篇是肉，挑戰意識流的肉！

THOR嚇了一跳，急忙扶起剛開門就倒在自己身上的LOKI。

「喂，你…你沒事吧？」低頭一看，他才注意到LOKI襯衣下那光溜溜的屁股；趕緊抬頭，深吸一口氣試著穩住心神，卻剛好迎來房內溢出的濃烈氣味，血壓極速飆升。

「沒事…才怪…」LOKI把臉埋在THOR結實的胸肌上，緊緊地抓住他伸出來的手，呢喃似的回道。

「…先進去再說！」心臟狂跳的THOR在捂住鼻子和避免LOKI被看光光之間選了後者，就一把托起他的屁股將他垂直抱起來，踏入單位後轉身關上門。

屏著呼吸低頭思考了兩秒，THOR才鎖上大門，把懷中人送到床上蓋好被子，繼而急步退回大門旁邊。

「…為什麼站得這麼遠？」LOKI望向身在遠處的THOR，緩緩地坐起來問。

此時的LOKI因為方才零距離地接觸過THOR，渾身上下都處於極為興奮的狀態，呼吸變得沉重且急促之餘，雙頰亦因體內升溫而染上了漂亮的姻紅色，看上去相當「危險」。

「這…」THOR一開口，又不慎吸入了點LOKI的信息素和一些複雜的氣味，只好立刻閉上嘴巴，把西裝外套脫掉用來捂住口鼻。

「…我很臭嗎？」LOKI假裝在意地抓起蓋在自己下體的被子，往內嗅嗅味道。

「不不不不…不臭，沒有臭！」THOR見狀立即緊張兮兮地抬手大喊，一副生怕LOKI會把被子翻開的模樣。

「噗…」THOR這副驚惶失措的滑稽樣把連日來鬱鬱不歡的LOKI逗笑了。

LOKI每次見到THOR，就是慣性地想愚弄一下他，這樣會讓心情愉快不少，也能當作一種報復洩洩憤。

「那你過來啊，你不是特地來看我嗎？站這麼遠能看得清？」眼神略帶迷離的LOKI彎起唇角，歪著頭邀請他走近點。

「不，我站在這裡就可以…呃…你怎麼不開窗呢？這裡空氣太不流通了。」THOR臉帶尷尬地回絕LOKI，但由於一時想不出個好理由，就嘗試轉移話題，逕自跑去開窗。

縱然THOR不是要故意隱瞞什麼，但總不能直說那是為了讓自己能夠在關鍵時刻逃離現場，避免不該發生的事情發生吧…

不過既然都冒險來到，就要好好確認LOKI的身體狀況才離開，不然回去後又是一直放心不下，擔心得什麼都做不了可不好。

而要多待一會的話，最穩妥的方式就是儘快解決房內信息素過多的問題，所以當他察覺到單位內的窗全被關掉時，就趕緊衝過去把窗子逐一打開。

「我冷，就關掉了…」被他這樣一問，LOKI就不禁想起昨晚那段難受的經歷，不自覺地把能讓自己安心點的單薄被子拉至胸口，以擋住隨時闖入的涼風。

THOR聞言一度止住了動作，然而慮及現時再不開窗，恐怕神智就快被這個空間裡的濃烈氣味淹沒了，惟有狠下心來，讓LOKI暫時忍受一下秋風帶來的寒意。

把所有窗子打開後，THOR沉著氣等待片刻，讓房內的味道被吹散一點才敢繼續說話。

「我等會幫你多買一張被子吧。你這幾天究竟有沒有好好吃藥啊？」簡單地安撫了下LOKI，THOR就直入正題質問道。

「沒有啊。」LOKI倚向床頭，漫不經心地回應。

「你…！我不是說過一定要吃嗎？！…難怪味道會這麼濃！」THOR沒好氣地大聲訓斥，然後一邊捂緊口鼻，一邊摸索放在外套內袋的備用抑制劑。

LOKI知道THOR來到這裡，一定會再迫他吃藥的，可是撇除藥物副作用的考量，他當下也只是想跟對方進行更親密的接觸，完全不打算把這種衝動摒棄掉。

為求成功地向這個死腦筋的人傳遞心中所想，並且轉移視線，他只能更赤裸裸地展示自己的渴求。

「…味道變濃也有別的原因啦…」LOKI半試探地用曖昧的語氣低聲說道，待THOR看過來後，才從被子下面拿出剛才用過的細長棒子和蛋狀物。

大家都是成年人了，即使沒用過，也不可能不知道那兩件造型獨特的物品是什麼。

在此情此境下受到這種精神上的刺激，那早已因LOKI的信息素而蠢蠢欲動的性器隨即起了反應，THOR只好馬上轉過身去掩飾。

事實上，剛剛看見LOKI衣衫不整地來應門，房間又充斥著各種色情的氣味，床鋪亦顯得十分混亂，任誰都能猜懂他在床上幹了什麼。

只是THOR打算裝作沒有發現，也不想把事說破，就對他不穿褲子的原因避而不談，豈料他竟然主動招供，殺了THOR一個措手不及。

若然THOR沒有事先吃過ALPHA專用的抑制劑，大概已經把持不住了。

為防自己失去僅餘的理智，做出一些不可挽回的事，THOR不得不盡力清空腦袋，死盯著窗外的景色，透過厚重的布料使勁地呼吸外面的新鮮空氣，以抑壓胯下即將爆發的衝動。

「…怎麼了？不舒服嗎？」LOKI趁THOR不留神之際，已經悄然走近他的背後。

忽然自身後響起的問候讓THOR的心臟劇烈地躍動了下，那甜膩動聽的聲音就近在咫尺，使人頭皮發麻。

「沒…」THOR搖搖頭，想叫對方回到床上，但燥熱的喉嚨乾涸得沒法順利地把話說出來。

「我也不舒服…」LOKI假裝沒有意會THOR的意思，大膽地伏在他寬厚的背部，湊近他的耳邊低語一句。

見他敏感地顫了顫卻沒有抵觸，LOKI就更進一步將腫脹飽滿的情慾貼上他的臀瓣。

「等下！等下！讓我想想…有什麼方法可以幫你！」這麼明顯的性暗示令THOR沒法再忍下去了，只好轉過身抓住他的肩推開他，閉上眼睛別開臉，強迫自己忘記臀部剛感受到的形狀與溫度，專心地思考化解這場危機的辦法。

被快速推開的LOKI恍了恍神，才發現自己被粗壯有力的雙臂固定在對方的兩步距離外，無法動彈。

「…但是，我已經不想再等了。」LOKI苦笑了下，伸出手來扶正THOR的臉，讓他好好望住自己，再認真地告訴他。

THOR默然地看著難得真誠地表達自己的LOKI，心裡霎時產生了慾望以外的情感，手一鬆，外套就從掌心和LOKI之間的隙縫滑落在地。

LOKI藉著這個空檔，重新湊近THOR，兩人的臉就靠得很近很近，心也跳得很快很快。

「讓我們成為真正的家人吧？」喃喃自語的聲量在這個距離清晰地把話傳遞出去了，隨之而來的是…唇上溫熱濕潤的觸感，以及情慾風暴的碰撞。


	24. 資格與契合度

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 趕上了！呼…

自懂事開始，LOKI就再也不曾主動觸碰THOR，亦變得越來越討厭THOR的接觸。

那是從心底裡萌生的嫉妒扭曲而成的憎惡和抗拒，再加上青春期後日益增大的生理差距和隔閡，導致兩人逐漸疏遠，甚至以不可思議的速度惡化成眾所周知的敵對關係。

LOKI原以為他與THOR的這段虛假的孽緣，會在他揭發ASGARD的秘密後正式告終的，但有誰想到對方會像冤魂纏身一樣追上門，並且徹底顛覆了他的世界？

如果情況許可的話，他想用更多的時間去策劃和部署，好讓自己能在更有把握的時機及情境下，將對方據為己有。

可惜事情往往無法如願，只因OMEGA的身分雖在這段感情中為他增添了不少優勢，卻依然是他最大的軟肋——他被不能違抗的本能逼急了。

這一吻，就如自揭底牌般魯莽且冒險，幾乎花光了他的力氣。

若然再被推開，就代表他把整件事搞垮了，還把自己推向了戀情路上最不利的位置。

可幸的是，對方的防線似乎沒他所憂慮的那麼牢不可破。

這個近乎孤注一擲的吻不但將他的心意傳遞出去了，亦成為了釋出信息素的其中一個重要的媒介。

試問有幾個性慾高漲的ALPHA能抵禦OMEGA如此甜膩濃郁的邀請？

在默許LOKI再度靠近的那一刻，THOR就一頭栽進去了。

黃昏下的微弱光線被擋住，香甜惑人的信息素就從微啟的柔潤唇瓣間，迅速滲透至THOR的口腔，蔓延至整個腦袋；意識沒凝住兩秒，就被捲進情慾的旋渦裡，深陷其中。

理智被翻騰的熾熱慾望所淹蓋，由輕變重的親吻因高昂的情緒變得狂野不息，兩人的雙手穩穩地扶住彼此的頸肩，就似生怕對方會在中途撤離一樣著緊。

雙方攙雜在唾液的情意和慾念於溫熱的腔內互相交融，本具天淵之別的兩種腺分泌就如一凹一凸的拼圖般完美地混和在一起，使人心智溶化，隨著逐漸升溫的意念一點一點地蒸發掉。

不斷貪婪放肆地索取原屬對方的產物，企圖將彼此整個吸收吞併掉的飢渴佔據了他們的腦海，即使嚥下多少，都仍然無法感到滿足。

令THOR驟醒片刻的意外，是將人兒撲倒床上的那一下衝擊；隨之再一次使他沉迷其中的因素，是自床舖激起的催情化合物。

「是你逼我的…」馬上要蒸發殆盡的理智僅遺下如此不負責任的一句，後半欲言無聲的韻尾即被吞噬，化為始作俑者的任性答覆。

兩手忙於解開礙事的鈕扣，頭部就被困在人兒的雙臂之間，腫熱的唇舌連半點喘息的空間都沒有。

過多的信息素源源不絕地隨著深沉的呼吸進行互換，沿著兩人的鼻腔直襲腦袋，使其喪失本能以外的一切機能。

除了滿足體內對彼此的渴求，就再無辦法平息這場情慾交織的狂烈風暴。

THOR好不容易才在翻天覆地的熱吻中穩住殘餘的耐性，將裹住對方的外物完好無損地拆開脫除，繼而開始處理自己身上的鈕扣。

但當酥麻的舌尖有幸觸及那幼嫩細緻的頸側肌膚，性慾隨即爆發滿瀉，僅存的耐性亦同時化作飛灰，葬送掉一件沒穿過幾次的灰紋襯衣。

此舉無可避免地嚇了LOKI一跳，將他從唇舌愛慾的餘韻中扯回現實，不得不帶著受驚略升的腎上腺素和激動亂撞的心跳，迎接飢渴猛獸的新一輪攻勢。

在如斯接近的距離體驗一個ALPHA的力量後，被對方有如大快朵頤地享用著一絲不掛的軀體，類同危在旦夕的緊張感伴隨霎時浮現的窘意，讓早已充血泛紅的臉頰變得更為紅潤可人。

閉上雙目試圖逃避即將被吃乾抹淨的命運，各個敏感的部位卻被埋首胸前的野獸不停重複挑釁，縱使咬緊食指的指背，也按捺不住羞恥難耐的悶吟。

因過度興奮而哆嗦不已的堅挺慾望被夾在一硬一軟的腹肌之間，洩漏了不少令人難以啟齒的透明腺液，召來不知何時擺脫布料束縛的性器細細摩擦，變得更加激動亢奮。

飆升到另一個層次的思緒迷失在愛慾四起的深海之中，只能依循唯一真確的本能，抱緊心魂所屬的對象，重回唇齒相交的難忘時刻，細訴深不見底的慾求。

重疊交纏的兩具肉體在含有腺體分泌的汗液洗禮下，緊貼著彼此的肌膚不住地運動，無比渴望著更深入直接的接觸。

兩隻焦急的右手不約而同地撫上那個濕潤柔軟的入口，因巧遇而疑惑，因遲疑而交心，共同開闢探索，為接下來的纏綿作好準備。

「進來…」猶如魔咒一樣的低語竄入腦袋，最後一道無形的關卡已被解鎖。

完全著迷於情慾的意識驅使著THOR俐落的動作，跟隨對方的手指退出那嫩滑怡人的溫床後，就扶著腫硬的性具毫不客氣地長驅而入。

兩聲擁抱著歡愉與難受的悶哼同時響起，化作一個漂亮而溫情的和音。

初次交合引致的不適遠遠不及兩體交融帶來的感動，兩顆被撼動的內心在相連的軀體裡默默顫抖，一同細味著首度結合的衝擊，感受著彼此溫熱深刻的觸感。

置身在如夢似幻的美好體驗中，兩額相依，唇貼著唇，兩人的情意和思念就透過物理接觸相連起來，於體內循環，逐漸加速，形成一種不能言喻的暖意，再一次燃起了深沉的慾火。

來自雙方靈魂深處的熱力與情慾的烈焰惺惺相惜，縈繞在胸腔裡發熱發亮，繼而藉著初始起動的磨合，進一步綻放開來。

點點星火聚集在已成一體的下半部分，因漸趨激烈的交合形成更猛烈的火頭。

體內明明燒得正旺，體外卻已大汗淋漓，覆蓋住一層無分彼此的水氣。

兩人相交之處浸淫在一片汪洋之中，水乳相融，難捨難離。

想要更緊密地融為一體的心情在愛慾間急速膨脹，擠滿了兩組胸腹，使人幾乎窒息似的難以呼吸。

就算無暇交吻，也能從滾燙熾熱的鼻息體驗對方的存在；就算忘記呼吸，也能從不懂收斂的碰撞感受對方的熱情。

不能自控的情感與慾望互相追逐，快速逼緊某個刺激的臨界點，即將爆發。

臨近失控邊緣的猛獸不顧一切地橫衝直撞，劇烈跳動的心臟差點沒衝破兩人的胸腔。

難耐的低吟在耳邊盤繞不斷，使人抓狂的快感充滿了THOR的全身。

再也受不了的LOKI在一片混亂之際，只能拼命抱緊THOR那寬厚結實的背肌，迎來了此生難忘的第一次頂峰。

一陣不由自主的痙攣和收縮，馬上催熟了飽滿腫脹的果實，情慾滿載的種子隨即撒滿飛散。

兩頭發情的動物相擁在熱液滿佈的內外，戀戀不捨地品嚐著腹部的餘熱，讓雙唇再度糾纏融合。

未能滿足的情意得到對方熱烈的回應，令總算浮現於慾海的理智恍如虛設。

「再一次…」THOR喃喃自語地發出粗糙的氣音，在對方的配合下重燃慾火，繼續運動。

比起首次的激情更為纖細的纏綿，交織在互通心意的肉體之上，遊走在兩人共享的感官意識當中。

重複疊積於下腹的熱力演化成絲絲縷縷的愉悅，宛如微弱的電流走遍各個可達之處，使全身的細胞重新激活起來，帶來了新一波的觸動。

有別於上次過於急進的節奏，緩急有序的動作讓他們能夠更深切地感受彼此，享受互相交接的飽滿與豐盈。

隨著水份揮發而漸漸冷卻的肌膚，經由對方的愛撫再次加溫，孕育著嶄新的體驗。

被觸碰過的部位都在發燙歡呼，愛惜著未必重臨的垂憐。

在愛與慾的化學作用中共同成長的意識，不再落入趕急的陷阱，而是相擁到最後，攜手攀升至另一個高峰，然後滿瀉。

濃厚的ALPHA賀爾蒙倏然溢滿LOKI的腔內，實實在在地填滿了他身心的空隙，轉化成他血肉的一部分。

這種釋然就如久渴獲甘露，滋潤了他自誕生至今不曾感到滿足的消瘦苗芽。

此時，他才真正體會到同事曖昧閒談時所提及的那份充盈與飽足。

「原來OMEGA真是一個天生需要被ALPHA『征服』的存在」——至少在性這一方面，他是只能老實地承認這個說法了。

雖然他從不認為哪個ALPHA有資格擁有自己，但如今他找到自己想要的ALPHA了，當然願意賦予對方這個權利。

為求得到這個ALPHA，他必定傾盡全力，不會讓對方覓得任何一個逃走的機會。


	25. 無法原諒

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 更新了~~！
> 
> 在我的筆下沒有BE，只有不夠甜的HE。  
> 放心，放心~ ξ( ✿＞◡❛)

將自己的情意完全傾注於對方身上後，體驗到對方的全然接納，讓THOR的身心都感到非常舒暢和滿足。

可是他總覺得有點不對勁，稍稍挪動身體，才記起一件相當重要的事。

「抱…抱歉…我射在裡面了…」THOR臉色有異地抬起頭，很是慎重地表示。

「噗…都第二次了，還說什麼呢…沒事，我會吃事後避孕藥的…」見THOR突然一臉凝重地向自己道歉，LOKI還以為是關於什麼大事而皺了皺眉，聽過致歉的原因後就忍不住笑了。

由於ALPHA的性器在情慾高漲的時候，會形成「結」，而那個特別的生理構造會讓性交雙方保持交合的狀態，在射精前後十多分鐘都無法輕易離開彼此。

所以如果沒有生育計劃的話，就必須在性交前戴上保險套或做好其他避孕準備才行。

不過常識歸常識，信息素所誘發的性行為往往都是傾向本能主導的，沒有幾個血氣方剛的ALPHA遇上發情中的OMEGA還能顧及避孕，因此事後避孕藥的應用已經十分普遍了。

「對不起…我等會去買…」雖然事後避孕藥是越早吃越有效的，但在「結」消退前強行離開會令雙方都很痛苦，現在THOR就只能摟住LOKI翻過身，讓他伏在自己身上等一下了。

「嗯…先睡一下再說…」比起像是做錯事而感到非常疚歉又著急的THOR，身為「受害者」的LOKI反而泰然自若得很，稍微調整了下姿勢，就依偎著THOR的頸側安然地昏睡過去。

「……」做好被狠罵一頓的心理準備後向對方自首，換來的只是幾下笑聲和幾句略嫌敷衍的回應，令THOR有點受寵若驚了。

然而冷靜過後留意到LOKI的睡臉，就不難猜測他是體力透支了，才沒有餘力為已經發生的事抱怨太多…

雖然對方似乎不打算怪責自己，但THOR依然無法像他一樣放鬆下來，睡一會再算，畢竟這是性命攸關的疏忽，可不能有半點怠慢。

一等到能夠順利脫身，THOR就將熟睡的LOKI輕輕放回床上，迅速地撿起並穿上四散各處的衣物，拿過掛在門上的備用鑰匙，立即衝到附近的便利店，買了價錢最貴的那款事後避孕藥。

趕回宿舍後把LOKI喚醒再遞上水和藥，並親眼目睹他把藥吞下去了，THOR才總算鬆一口氣；當THOR緩過神時，他又躺回床上睡著了。

望見那副佈滿自己痕跡的軀體，THOR就不禁回想起剛才的種種，羞紅了耳根。

沉著氣拉起滑到地上的被子，蓋在毫無防範的人兒身上後，THOR就留下一張字條，匆忙地離開了。

事實上，THOR的心和思緒到了這一刻都依然很亂很慌。

本來是下定決心，要守護LOKI直至他找到適合的對象為止的，如今卻竟然因為一時情迷意亂而跟對方發生了性關係——這種本末倒置的行為究竟是怎麼一回事？

即使這次是LOKI主動色誘自己的，但發情中的言行有多少是出於本人的意志呢？

THOR想到這一點，就實在無法原諒如此魯莽且不成熟的自己。

返回家中度過深切反省的無眠之夜後整理好心情，THOR就請了一天假，再次來到LOKI的住處門前，按響門鐘。

這次不消半分鐘，冰冷結實的門就打開了。

今天的LOKI看著精神抖擻的，也有穿著褲子。

「我還以為你不會再來了。」LOKI從容地笑了笑，然後讓出路來。

「我有留下字條的…你沒看到嗎？」THOR蹙蹙眉頭，步入單位後有點疑惑地問。

「你昨晚走得這麼急，我以為那只是在安慰我呢。況且那句『記得吃藥』，不是要我自己撐過剩下幾天和注意避孕的意思嗎？」LOKI嫻熟地露出惑人的甜笑，半諷刺地反問道。

「我不是那個意思…我不可能…做了那種事就拋下你不顧啦。」THOR雙眉緊鎖地回過頭，面有難色地否定LOKI的推測。

LOKI別過頭沒理他，鎖上門就率先走到床邊，坐了下來。

「那你會留下來照顧我嗎？」重整心情後，LOKI看似愉快地望向THOR問。

「……」THOR有點遲疑地走近他，欲言又止的，一時不知該怎樣回應他的期望。

「事先聲明，我只會吃避孕藥，不會再吃抑制劑的。你應該能聽得懂吧？」LOKI搶在THOR開口前，媚惑地笑著暗示。

兩人默默無言地對視了幾秒，最終THOR還是不敵進退兩難的氣氛，別開了視線。

「總之…我們先吃早餐吧。我買了你最喜歡的三文治。」THOR不爭氣地選擇了暫時回避LOKI的問題，提起剛剛在鄰近咖啡廳買的外帶說。

「哈哈，好吧。」LOKI聞言發出銀鈴般的笑聲，欣然地接受了THOR的提議。

獲得同意後，THOR如釋重負地鬆開了緊皺的眉頭，轉身走向窗旁的餐桌，把外帶放到桌上，然後徐徐地打開袋子和謹慎的包裝。

紙盒裡頭是造型精緻的三文治，作為內餡的牛油果和煙三文魚鮮嫩飽滿，色澤漂亮，令人垂涎欲滴，食慾大增。

只是秋風趕至，就讓THOR不得不把焦點放回LOKI的身上去。

「怎麼了？」才剛坐到桌邊的LOKI察覺到THOR的視線，就抬起頭微笑著問。

「昨天忘了幫你買被子…我等下去買吧。」THOR老實地回答。

「不用啦，有你在就不會冷。」LOKI托起頭來瞇了瞇眼睛，曖昧地表示。

「…快冬天了，還是去買張厚一點的被子吧…」無法附和他的THOR委婉地堅持，接著給他遞了份三文治，意圖堵住那張有點太放肆的嘴巴。

而在兩人品嚐第一份三文治的期間，他的確是安靜了一陣子的，但咀嚼時不說話只是ODIN教導的餐桌禮儀，他已經沒遵守很久了。

「如果我沒記錯，今天應該是星期五吧？你又翹班了？」他再度開腔，忙著嚼食的嘴巴說話有點含糊，且略顯稚氣。

「嗯…我有好好請假的。」THOR點點頭，嚥下口中的三文治後，不忘更正道。

「為什麼？」LOKI裝作無知地歪歪頭，兩腮鼓鼓的，顯得十分可愛。

THOR本來決定無視他的，可是被一直盯著不放就是渾身不自在，只能勉為其難地應酬一下了。

「…來看你啊。」明明是如實作答，THOR卻不知為何感到有點窘。

獲得稱心的回覆讓LOKI十分滿意地笑了，既然得勢，當然要乘勝追擊。

「你看起來好像很累的樣子，昨晚沒睡好嗎？想起我了？」桌上聽似平常的問候，配以桌下明顯的勾引，是LOKI在意識清晰的情況下最進取的嘗試。

小腿內側忽然感受到異物從下而上滑過的觸感，讓THOR敏感地顫了顫，腦袋頓時一片空白。

但當LOKI的腳背觸及大腿時，THOR就馬上驚醒了。

「好了，夠了！吃東西就給我安份點！」THOR動動右腿推開LOKI，惱羞成怒地訓斥。

「吃完就可以了嗎？」LOKI穿回居家鞋，調皮地吐了吐舌頭問。

「別開玩笑了！」THOR皺起眉來，不耐煩地喝止LOKI輕挑的調戲。

「…那你來這裡是為了什麼？看我寂寞難耐地在床上自慰嗎？」LOKI收起笑容，睜著好奇的眼睛詢問道。

這麼直白的問題令THOR跟著瞪大眼睛愣了愣，回過神後腦內閃現幾個畫面，臉就紅了。

他別開視線甩甩頭，再深呼吸了下窗外吹來的新鮮空氣，才成功驅走心中的雜念。

「我只是…不想你受到傷害而已…」穩住心神後，他盯著窗台說出自己的本意。

這下LOKI清楚明白了——THOR不是「想」來看他，而是「必須」來看他。

說到底，THOR這個死腦筋的笨蛋還是不願承認他們的關係已經轉變，只想跟LOKI保持一段他認為合適的距離…

「…我真的…比不上那個JANE嗎？」LOKI沉默半晌後，刻意提起THOR的前度女友。

「怎麼突然提起她…你們兩個是完全不一樣的。而且在我心目中…你永遠都是我的弟弟啊，我一定會好好照顧你的。」THOR有點愕然地看著LOKI，試圖說明他在自己心中的地位。

「我不是你的弟弟，從來都不是。所以我們…才會互相吸引不是嗎？」LOKI皺著眉，不厭其煩地重申，並伸出手來，慢慢地撫上THOR放在桌面的左手。

THOR反射性地瞥了瞥正在鑽進自己指縫的手指，再望向LOKI充滿真誠與期盼的雙目，非常猶疑是否應該握住他的手。

「你也…想要我吧…？」摻雜著香甜氣息的誘導性提問，就如魔鬼誘惑般令人難以抗拒，使人心醉魂迷。

只是THOR，現在已經不會再被迷惑了。

他，最後還是縮開了手。


	26. 哥哥或男友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 忍著腹痛和睡意，終於把這篇碼完了ヾ(⌒(_´･ㅅ･`)_

小時候的LOKI是一個十分惹人憐愛的弟弟。

柔順亮麗的微捲黑髮，水盈盈的湖水綠眼睛，再加上精緻可愛的純真臉容，笑起來特別討喜。

即使隱藏在那甜美爛漫的笑容下，是顆媲美小惡魔的狡黠內心，屢受其害的THOR也依然無法討厭他，或是對他置之不顧。

結果當然是不斷被陷害，以及在各種知情和不知情的狀況下替他背鍋吧。

那時年幼單純的THOR經常受到牽連，卻懵然不知，長大後開始懂得懷疑和處處提防，才得以避過不少無妄之災。

可是，也許待在他的身邊要吃很多苦頭，也許經常要提高警覺會很累，THOR都不曾嫌棄這位總愛與自己針鋒相對的弟弟——他在THOR的心中，就是這麼一個特別的存在。

在他離家出走前，THOR仍舊深信這是血脈所致，從來沒有對這種異常的寬容和耐性產生半點懷疑。

直至意識到對方原來不是自己的親弟弟，並且再也不必忍受對方的任性了，THOR才第一次嘗試認真看待那股蘊藏在自己心底多年的情感。

有別於家人之間的情意，那是更熱切、強烈的追求；也跟對JANE的喜愛不太一樣，那是更深刻、持久的渴求。

儘管這種情愫在LOKI離開以後，變得更為顯明，但從年少爭寵，長大爭權，到他離開公司，跳槽到另一間知名企業，他們一直都是年紀相近的「兄弟」，又是彼此最大的敵手。

這種既愛且恨的關係，不是說要結束，就能馬上結束的。

更何況THOR從小就被灌輸了一個概念，就是無論自己的弟弟有多可愛、漂亮和迷人，都是絕對不能染指的對象？

這是身為ALPHA的一個絕對不能跨越的界線，也是文明社會的基本常識啊。

若然無法控制自己的本能而對家人出手了，這不但會觸犯法例，更是連禽獸都不如！

所以在動身前往尋找LOKI之前，THOR就決定要繼續堅守「哥哥」的身分，絕對不能有所僭越。

然而再謹慎，都不敵對方的任性和自己的慾求。

THOR認為經過昨晚那場不該發生的性事後，恢復清醒的LOKI沒有因此而拒絕與他見面，已經是萬幸，又怎能意料到那個自幼就不甘後人的他，竟然會放下身段，持續向他示好？

就算起初話裡夾雜著令人難堪的諷刺，感覺也太不現實了。

伴隨喜悅而至的不安和困惑早已超乎他的想像，讓準備不足的他除了避免重蹈覆轍，就無法採取更妥善的應對。

這也不怪他的，因為LOKI實在太愛騙人、太愛戲弄他了。

長年養成的警戒心讓他沒法完全相信自己眼前所見的表象，就連稍微往有利於自己的方向幻想一下也不敢。

尤其是在如此需要警醒的時刻，萬一自己會錯意怎麼辦？萬一這只是個另類的惡作劇怎麼辦？

他不怕受傷，或被取笑，只怕事情會變得更一發不可收拾。

歸根究柢，他只是希望LOKI能夠早日找到可以付托終身的對象，並且健康快樂地度過下半生而已。

他不想成為LOKI獲得幸福的阻礙，就必須更明確地表明自己的立場，不能再陪LOKI胡鬧下去了。

這一天，他是吃了雙倍份量的抑制劑，並用殘留在昨晚穿過的衣物上屬於LOKI的信息素，測試過藥效是否足夠才來的。

不論對或錯，他今次的確是成功做出了最理性的抉擇，沒再被情慾牽著鼻子走了。

「我覺得這種事…還是跟喜歡的人做比較恰當。」THOR縮開手後，垂下眼說。

難得伸出去的手落空了，對方還要作出這樣無情的回應，讓LOKI心裡多少受到一點打擊。

「你不喜歡…和我做？」LOKI很想確認THOR的心意，但始終沒有足夠的勇氣，只能旁敲側擊。

「也不是…但你應該和你喜歡的人做，昨晚…我們只是敗給了本能吧…？」THOR有點為難地搔搔頭，回話時偷瞄了下LOKI，再以不確定的語氣說出自己的想法。

雖然LOKI的感情似乎沒隨著伸出去的手一起落空，但THOR竟敢說出如此不負責任的話來推搪，令LOKI臉色一沉，幾乎沒壓得住驀然冒起的怒氣。

「…難道你以為我是誰都可以的嗎？」LOKI收起留在桌面的右手，沉著氣問。

「我不是這個意思…」THOR看得出LOKI的怒火，卻聽不出他話裡的含意。

「那你到底是什麼意思？！」LOKI不耐煩地大聲質問，泛著水光的雙目盡是不滿與委屈。

「……」THOR一時啞然，兩人的對話和心中的矛盾有點超出他的腦袋負荷了。

再三被拒後被劃清界線已經讓LOKI的心情跌到谷底，結果到了現在，THOR還是這樣冥頑不靈，像個木頭人般不推不動，使LOKI失去了僅餘的耐性。

「太蠢了！沒錯，昨晚我們是敗給了本能才做的！先不說我們以前是兄弟，你又不是我的男友！那我現在惟有出去找個『我喜歡的人』當炮友吧！」LOKI站起來，不顧一切地吼著說。

從認清自己的感情開始就一直只有他一個窮著急，他已經不想再浪費時間，在同一個話題上與這種死腦筋周旋下去了。

「喂…喂！不行！不准去！」這下THOR倒是能聽出他說的是氣話，但眼見他急步走向玄關，活像真的要立刻出去找人一樣，就不得不一個箭步追過去捉住他。

「放開！放開我！這樣不行，那樣又不行，你究竟想我怎樣？！」被強而有力的大手捉住了手臂，他甩不掉也扳不開，很是氣憤。

「你要更珍惜自己的身體啊！…是那個BETA總裁嗎？是他教壞你了？」THOR牢牢地抓住不斷掙扎的他，強行把他拉回桌邊，就想起了SAKAAR裡的那個色淫淫的老頭。

「廢話！因為你的關係，我都快失寵了！而且我比誰都更珍惜自己的身體，才要找炮友！」無法掙脫THOR的那股蠻力，LOKI就只好使盡力氣地捶打THOR，卻連另一隻手都被捉住了。

「不可以！」THOR緊皺眉頭地大喊，再一次向LOKI表示強烈的反對。

「為什麼？！」雙手都動彈不能，LOKI就毫不留情地用腳踩，把THOR的貴價皮鞋踩得又髒又扁的。

「哎，你知道的！我剛剛叫你找個喜歡的人，就是要你認認真真地找個男…友…」THOR痛得臉都僵住了，但疼痛反而好像讓他想通了些什麼。

「廢話！我不想再跟你說這個了，快…放…開…我！」LOKI忙著設法擺脫THOR的鉗制，根本沒注意到他的異樣。

「等…等一下，等一下！…讓我想一下！」叫不停亂踢亂撞的LOKI，THOR就只能把他緊緊地摟在懷裡，以防他趁自己一不留神逃之夭夭。

而在THOR默然無聲地低頭沉思期間，LOKI固然不會如他所願地停下來，乖乖等。

LOKI早就厭倦等待了，所以在耗盡力氣前，也是非常努力地掙扎了好幾分鐘，才慢慢地安靜下來的。

可是這一等，又得等多久？等了，就能得到自己想要的東西嗎？

「夠了沒？放開我吧，我不出去了。」LOKI身心都很累，想放棄了。

THOR沒有回應，抱緊LOKI的雙臂也沒有鬆開的意思。

「…你還要我等多久啊？我很熱！」LOKI看不見他的臉，都在懷疑他是不是睡著了，就不悅地用頭撞了撞他的臉催促。

THOR知道不能再猶疑下去，就提起勇氣，張開嘴。

「如果…如果我說…我想當你的男友…可以嗎？」這就是THOR苦思良久後得出的結論，但說出口時還是像拿不定主意般沒底氣，像命危的病人般提不起聲量。

LOKI聞言眼眶一熱，心裡頓時百感交集。

「…你休想。過不了試用期，才不讓你當。」他將臉埋在THOR的頸窩裡，咕噥著說。


	27. 壞習慣和珍重之物

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 距離完結還有大概三篇~  
> 現在先更一篇，明天繼續寫ฅ(●ω●)ฅ

LOKI是個很喜歡把所有事情都往心裡藏的人。

即使是在孩童時期，他都甚少直接說出自己心中所想或心中所欲，長大後就更深不可測了。

舉個簡單的例子，就是比他們年長十歲的姊姊不知從何獲得一些所謂的「貢品」，而她又不想保留時，就會把這些東西送給他們，這個時候LOKI往往都會裝慷慨地讓出選擇的機會。

少時不懂事的THOR以為LOKI沒所謂，當然不會跟他客氣，但事後那些東西會落到誰人手上就說不清了。

因為只要LOKI真的想要THOR手上的某件東西的話，總會有辦法把它得到手的，除非有第三者阻撓。

久而久之，就算THOR有多粗神經，都能多少注意到LOKI這個有點彆扭的壞習慣。

可是當THOR開始將優先選擇權讓給LOKI，以為他會坦率地挑選自己想要的，但結果卻沒兩樣時，THOR就更猜不懂他的心思了。

事實上，只要細心觀察，要猜出LOKI的喜惡是不難的——聰明的HELA通常都能猜中，觀察言行不一且詭計多端的LOKI，是她年輕時的消遣之一。

縱然LOKI擅長隱藏自己的想法，但他同時也是個相當進取的人。

為了得到真正想要的東西，他總會做出很多暗示和作為誘導的小動作，讓明眼人很易就能察覺他的意圖，唯獨是頭腦簡單的THOR往往都後知後覺，不到最後都不發現。

所以明明是坦然說出口就能輕易得到的事物，他都總愛用迂回的方式來獲取，一方面是不願表露真我的性格使然，另一方面就是以擺弄這個傻呼呼的哥哥為樂。

THOR習慣了他的這套玩法後，也不是不曾看出他有意隱瞞的心頭好，只是成功的例子真的不多。

而且對於經常「被搶奪」的THOR來說，與其花盡心力去揣測他的想法，為了避免失去而作出無謂的讓步，確保自己重視的東西不被奪去才是最重要的。

在這次感情的攻防線上，THOR一如既往地採取了堅守策略，為的，就只是想守護他倆之間廿年以來名不符實，又輕如鴻毛的兄弟情。

「只要能以哥哥的身分待到最後就好」的執著，蒙蔽了THOR的雙眼，掩蓋了THOR的耳朵，才讓難得互相渴求的兩顆心一直無法靠攏。

造就這種愚頑的因素太多太多，但最關鍵的一個，固然還是連LOKI自己都捉摸不透的感情走向。

這種在離家以後才逐漸顯明的情感，也讓LOKI吃了不少苦頭。

從沒想過會喜歡上本該憎惡至極的對象，因而每每憶起他們以往的關係是多麼劍拔弩張，自己又曾怎樣想方設法去為難對方時，他就會陷入進退兩難的窘境。

若不是發情症狀驅使，恐怕他至今仍然無法徹底擺脫固有的敵對姿態，放膽地向THOR釋出好感，更遑論如何讓滯頑的THOR意會他過於含蓄的暗示了。

不過代入THOR的角度細想一下，連對方無關痛癢的喜惡都猜不準，雙方的關係又曾經處於那麼惡劣的狀態，不敢在愛戀這麼重要的題目上亂作猜測，也是人之常情。

故此他很快就消氣了，也沒為THOR曾經拋下自己一個獨自面對難熬的初次發情，而表示很大的不滿。

唯一能稱得上是埋怨的體現，大概就只有那句隨口提及的男友試用期。

「試用期…嗎？這個試用期有多長？」聞見THOR認真且帶點惆悵的探詢，LOKI欣然失笑。

他從那暖和的頸窩抬起頭來，玩味地欣賞了下THOR那副為了得到自己的垂青而煩惱的表情。

「…那就要看你的表現了。」他含笑回道。

當時THOR沒法分清他是開玩笑還是有意刁難，純粹覺得沒被馬上回絕就代表有機會，沒再追問太多。

藉故向公司多請了幾天假，同時向ODIN謊稱遠方有朋友需要幫忙，THOR就首次以男友的身分，順理成章地留了下來照顧他。

得到THOR無微不至且寸步不離的照顧，他的身體狀況一天比一天好，嘴上的弧線也越來越漂亮和明顯，讓THOR更確定自己猜對了他的心意，更放心地把他捧在手心裡呵護和寵愛。

作為一個足以替代棉被溫暖他身心的自薦男友，THOR的表現幾乎沒有半個可以挑剔的地方，偶爾顯露的笨拙和戇直的性格，亦只會讓他覺得THOR更可愛而已。

試問這個遭受過無數次戲弄和陷害也不會厭棄他，甚至到了現在，都依然會把他的隨心言行放在心上的人，又怎能不討他的歡心？

自從他們正式成為情侶以後，他生活上的一切都變得稱心如意，所有會令他費心的瑣事都有THOR代為處理，事業方面也一帆風順，不時讓他覺得自己可能是世上最幸福的OMEGA了。

最初有好幾個晚上，他盯著THOR的睡臉時，都會不由得生起一個疑問，就是那個JANE怎會捨得拋棄這個對自己的伴侶呵護備至的稀有ALPHA，轉投那個心高氣傲的HELA懷抱呢？

也許他一輩子都不會發現THOR並不是這麼一個獨特的ALPHA，而是他在THOR的心目中，是個比任何人都還要特別的存在。

但他已經可以確信自己是THOR目前最重視的人了，為了永續這份無可取替的情意，他願意押上自己的餘生作賭注。

回顧過去的二十年歲月，他一直都把目光放了在錯誤的人身上，浪費掉太多時間和心力了。

以前的他希望成為ODIN心中最重視的存在，卻從沒想過那個對象可以是ODIN以外的人。

他總是傾盡全力去討好那個對自己不屑一顧的可惡老頭，卻沒有察覺到某個會認真注視自己的人，其實一直都在他的身邊…

如今難得得償所願地獲得自己渴慕已久的關注和愛惜，他當然不會輕易放手。

今後任何有可能從他手上搶走THOR的人或事，都必定由他一一排除掉。


	28. 虛假的試用期

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3700字！  
> 之前有點感冒，所以又遲更了…(›´ω`‹ )ゞ  
> 不過我會儘量在這個月內寫完剩下兩篇的！

幸福，可以很簡單。

不需要錦衣玉食，也不需要眾人艷羨的功名利祿。

就是兩個人窩在大約三百呎的單位裡，無所事事地度過平淡無奇的日子，也可以很快樂。

經歷過令人沒齒難忘的生理期後，LOKI的身心都得到愛情的滋潤，很快就恢復平常的狀態了。

所謂的「平常」，當然只是停留於極為表面的陳述。

公司上下，由內到外的相關人士，任誰都能看出LOKI的不一樣。

平穩踏實的輕快步伐、動聽悅人的柔美聲線、發自內心的耀眼甜笑，以及自信充盈的完美體態，都不再停留於刻意和空洞的表現，他的每一個細微變化都深蘊著嶄新的個人魅力。

整個人的差別之大，宛如接受過什麼洗禮似的脫胎換骨。

知道他剛放完生理假的人，或多或少都能把事情聯繫到戀愛關係上。

比較親近他的人——例如他的秘書——甚至猜測他的婚期近了，但沒有一個，會想到他和THOR的戀情才剛正式起步。

如此神采飛揚的姿態大概維持了一週，就在各種羨慕或惋惜的目光下，轉換成心廣體胖的模樣，令人不禁懷疑婚事的謠言是真的。

相關的流言成為大家茶餘飯後的熱門話題，總有一些會傳到當事人的耳中。

可是LOKI對此沒有絲毫的反感，就放任人們隨意想像了。

而秘書多次探問，他亦只會回以一個曖昧的微笑，似是樂在其中。

一個多月後，大家慢慢地適應了他的轉變，表面的平常變成新的常態，他就沒再聽到有關自己的傳聞了。

這一天，他一如既往地選擇和THOR一起待在宿舍裡，享受只有兩個人的休閒假日。

「話說我還以為大家已經對我們的事不感興趣了，沒想到CASEY昨天又在問我什麼時候結婚，哈哈，我心想哪有這麼快啊。」穿著一件純白色寬鬆上衣的LOKI倚在床頭，對THOR說。

「CASEY…我記得這個CASEY是你的秘書吧？是BETA還是OMEGA啊？」THOR皺了皺眉，一邊煎香腸一邊問。

「是OMEGA啦，女的OMEGA。」LOKI側首望向身上僅穿著一條四角內褲的THOR，那副健碩性感的身材配上帶點微醺的肉香，真是令人垂涎欲滴。

「哦…好了，你別再拉開話題了。我叫你記得吃早餐，不要老是等我過來才吃，知道了沒？」訓話期間，THOR好像是被油濺到了點，就穿上了掛在廚房門後的圍裙。

「我不會煮嘛…而且今天休假，我懶得出去買。」美好的風景被擋住了一半，LOKI無法抱怨就只能噘起嘴來回應。

「少騙我，平時我不在，你偶爾也會下廚吧。我有留意這裡的食材數量的。」THOR把煎好的幾條香腸放到碟上，轉身打開冰箱，寬厚結實的背肌就完全裸露在LOKI的眼前。

「嘻嘻，我沒你那麼擅長啦，你煮的比較好吃。」裸著下廚的身姿也很養眼，LOKI竊笑一聲，沒把心中最後的那句說出口。

「我只是跟CHERYL學了幾個菜而已，如果你真的不懂，我也可以教你啊。」THOR沒有因為LOKI的誇獎而被蒙混過去。

雖說他本來就是為了LOKI才特地向僕人學習做菜的，但只是煮個普通的早餐，他不認為自己煮的能好吃得上哪裡。

「唉…我不想自己煮啦，你就不能早點過來嗎？」光是看著THOR用水沖洗了下兩顆蛋，然後動作俐落地把蛋殼敲破掰開，再將蛋液倒入平底鍋裡，LOKI就覺得很麻煩了。

「我今天不是提早來了嗎？你未吃早餐，就先告訴我啊！剛才做到一半，你就暈了，嚇得我差點沒把你送去醫院！」今早一起床就馬上趕來的THOR聽見他的抱怨，就忍不住生氣了。

因為THOR這週挺忙的，下班後太累就沒跟他做，今天一進門就被他一臉慾求不滿地抱著親吻，當然直接把人帶到床上去了，怎會想到他連早餐都沒吃，又不告訴自己。

「哈哈哈哈，你太愛擔心了，只是低血糖才暈了暈，送去醫院什麼的…太誇張了！」LOKI想起THOR方才那副驚慌失措的滑稽樣，就不禁放聲大笑，不留情面地揶揄道。

「…嘖，總之下次你沒吃早餐就不准做，不給做！」一心為他著想，卻總是被戲謔或隨便敷衍過去，讓THOR臉色一沉，失去對他慢慢說教的耐性了。

「欸…太嚴格了…你這是以哥哥的身分在說話？還是男友的？」LOKI佯裝不滿地鼓起腮嚷著問，意有所指地向THOR確認他現在的身分定位，作暗諷。

「當然是男友。」THOR沒好氣地給他拋了記白眼，跟著在烘得香脆的麵包片上，塗抹一層薄薄的牛油。

「嘻嘻。」LOKI得到合意的答案，就自得其樂地笑了笑，「是哥哥還是男友」是他經常喜歡掛在嘴邊的話題。

「剛做完，就別提什麼哥哥弟弟了…總覺得有種亂倫的感覺，怪怪的…」THOR脫下圍裙就拿起兩隻叉子，捧著一碟兩人份的早餐走向床邊。

「哈哈，那很好啊，感覺挺刺激的。」LOKI咧嘴笑著瞇了瞇眼睛，騰出位置讓THOR坐在旁邊。

「呃…是嗎？」THOR有點困惑地將早餐和其中一隻叉子遞給LOKI，接著爬上床。

「是啊，想到ODIN發現自己兩個兒子在亂倫的表情，就覺得特別刺激！」LOKI雀躍地叉起一條香腸說。

「哎…別開玩笑了。」LOKI的惡趣味令THOR感到一陣胃痛，只能面有難色地這樣回應。

若要說這段幸福寫意的生活有什麼美中不足的地方，無非是THOR至今都仍未向ODIN坦白說出他的新戀人是誰。

儘管LOKI早就表明不介意他對外隱瞞他倆的關係，但他深知這事是不能瞞住ODIN一輩子的，所以只要找到個好時機，他一定會向ODIN全盤托出。

只是ODIN似乎對他的新戀情漠不關心的，從沒過問有關那個戀人的事情，他就抱著得過且過的心態，對那人的身分閉口不談。

如此這般的每天提心吊膽地往返兩地，不知ODIN哪時會突然心血來潮地問起他的戀人是誰，他早已下定決心，要在為LOKI的第二次生理期請假時自首。

可惜事與願違，ODIN得知他的戀人是位OMEGA後，只是淡然頷首，叫他在這段期間也得儘量兼顧一下公事，就沒再追問下去；事情又因為他提不起勇氣把話說下去，而不了了之。

與LOKI安然度過第二次生理期後，他就沒再為自首的時機費心了。

原因無他，就是LOKI所在的SAKAAR分部不知怎麼來了幾個ALPHA，令THOR不得不把注意力放回LOKI身上，沒有餘力顧慮更多。

為了確保自己的戀人不會再被其他ALPHA搶走，THOR這次可是每晚都在LOKI澡後，使盡渾身解數地往他身上留下自己的氣息，並要求他隨身攜帶沾滿自己氣味的手帕。

LOKI起初沒聽話照辦，THOR就一連幾晚纏著他滾床單，每次一滾就滾兩個小時以上，害他每天早上都累得苦不堪言，幾乎爬不起床上班。

在沒法單憑口才讓THOR安心下來的情況下，LOKI只好乖乖地順應他的要求，將他每天帶在身邊的手帕列入翌日上班的必備行裝之一，才成功避過操勞致死的可能性。

除此之外，這樣每晚被THOR黏著不放的日子，對LOKI而言還挺有趣的，不過有時下班很累，想早點把人趕走睡個好覺，就難免覺得有點費勁。

LOKI讓THOR多為自己折騰一個月後，就決定提出一個建議。

「吶，你這樣每晚都把我舔一遍，我是沒什麼所謂，但你就沒想過直接標記我嗎？標記了就一勞永逸，不用再擔心我惹上誰了吧？」LOKI順從地被THOR抱在懷裡吮吻頸後的腺體，一邊用手撫慰著那因過度攝取信息素而興奮不已的性器，一邊柔聲提議道。

「可是…那是永久性的…而且我還不是你正式的男友…這樣做不太好吧？」THOR聞言抬起頭，有點錯愕地支吾說出自己的疑慮。

「噗，如果我說你已經是呢？」LOKI忍不住笑了，沒想到事隔四個月，THOR依然把「試用期」放在心上，真是傻得可愛。

「啥？什麼時候？怎麼我不知道的？」THOR很是震驚地坐直身子，瞪大眼睛問。

「哈哈哈哈哈…有…有什麼是正式男友該有，但我沒給你的？哈哈哈…」被逗樂的LOKI笑得合不攏嘴，眼水都滲出來了，好不容易才說到句完整的話。

「難道…那個『試用期』是騙我的？」見LOKI笑得這麼厲害，THOR才發覺自己可能又被耍了，就把人轉過來面向自己，瞇起雙眼逼問道。

「沒…那倒不是騙你，只是沒有很認真罷了，哈哈。」LOKI嗅到些少怒火燒焦的味道，就稍為收起放肆的笑容，換上乖寶寶的純真微笑回答。

被耍會感到生氣是理所當然的，但THOR擰著眉盯住面前這個既可恨又可愛的人，卻一時想不出該怎樣懲治他比較適合。

而且這個誤會沒導致什麼實際的損失，他又不是全心戲弄自己的，THOR就決定不再追究下去了。

不過話雖如此，過分縱容只會後患無窮，這次怎樣也得給他來點下馬威才行。

「…哼，那我早就該標記你了！永久的那種，現在，馬上！」THOR把心一橫，就伸手捏住他的兩塊頰肉分別往兩邊拉。

「哎好好好…知道了！我知道了！」LOKI痛得皺起眉頭，不斷拍打THOR的手臂叫嚷著。

「…嗯。」THOR見這個教訓效果挺顯著的，就多捏了兩秒才放手。

之後LOKI噘起嘴來，揉著兩邊隱隱作痛的臉頰，用幽怨的眼神瞪了他好一會，他都不為所動，LOKI就感到有點疑惑了。

「…你不是要標記我嗎？」既然都說可以了，對方竟然沒像以往般殷勤地湊過來，實在非常罕見。

「嗯，過來。」面對LOKI的疑問，THOR只是從容不迫地握起依然堅挺的性器，向他勾勾食指示意道。

「什麼…你馬上就給我擺男友架子？」LOKI詫異地瞪了瞪眼，叉起腰來質問THOR。

「來不來？」THOR挑挑眉毛，露出一抹玩味的笑容搖搖手中的棒子。

「唉…好吧，真拿你沒辦法…」LOKI會意地還以曖昧的眼色，勾起惑人的嘴角爬起來，脫下身上僅餘的那條內褲。

「這次就餵到你的嘴邊去…然後標記我，把我徹徹底底地據為…己有嗯…」呢喃著略帶寵溺的情話，LOKI難得主動地攀上了THOR的身體，作為第一次，也是此生唯一的一次全然獻身。


	29. 策略性回歸

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今次3900字~  
> 還差一篇，月末更( ºωº )و

縱然永久標記相當於私定終生，但THOR壓根兒都沒想到成家立室那裡去。

與其說是不想，更正確的說法是他從沒考慮過。

因為他一直都以為自己還不是LOKI正式認可的戀人，也未曾知會ODIN有關他們兩個的事，怎能料及進行標記會成為決定婚事的導火線？

LOKI在接受標記後，的確有說過他從那刻開始就是屬於自己的了，如果他敢出軌，就要把他的子孫根剪下來做標本；但卻從沒要求過他給自己一個名份。

提出結婚的，不是別的誰，而是THOR本人。

原因一點都不複雜，只是不結不行而已。

事緣是LOKI被標記後，曾經昏迷了一個多小時。

起初他以為LOKI是那次運動量太大，才體力不支暈過去的，可是後來LOKI還開始出現頭暈、想吐等症狀，他就沒法不擔心起來了。

LOKI當時還堅稱自己沒事，不肯去看醫生。

在無計可施的情況下，他惟有冒著被揭發的風險，暗自諮詢了BANNER的意見。

「被標記後暈倒…只會是對方的身體處於很虛弱的狀態，或是有什麼特殊情況吧…」為免隔牆有耳，他親身前往BANNER的個人研究室提問時，獲得這樣的答覆。

慮及LOKI得到自己的照顧後，體質應該改善了不少，他就再追問了下特殊情況的例子。

「嗯…具體要帶那位OMEGA去醫院做檢查，才能確定…你標記了誰嗎？」BANNER給了個極為含糊的答案後，察覺到問題的癥結，就不禁反問。

「…哈哈…我幫朋友問的…呃，那我叫他…馬上把人帶去看醫生吧！」THOR當下愣了愣，才懂得隨便想個理由搪塞過去，繼而落荒而逃。

儘管沒從BANNER口中問出更關鍵的資訊，但THOR至少能斷定LOKI是身體出毛病了，下一步當然是把他捉去看醫生。

若然真的沒法成功說服LOKI，THOR就只能來硬的了。

幸好LOKI見他這麼擔心——還特地為了這事跑去找BANNER——總算答應請假半天，跟他一起去跑一趟門診。

「醫生怎麼說？」THOR一看到LOKI從看診室走出來，就緊張兮兮地走上前問。

「他說我的身體很健康。」LOKI把他拉回候診區的座位上，徐徐說道。

「哦…那就好。」他一放鬆，整個人就放軟挨在椅背呼了口氣。

「不過可能是懷孕了。」LOKI望住攤軟身子的THOR，補上一句。

「啥？！」THOR聞言大喊一聲彈起身，活像一頭受驚炸毛的大型犬。

「小聲點，待會還要抽血檢查，不一定是有了。」LOKI一臉泰然地輕拍幾下THOR，低聲安撫道。

「……」THOR瞪著眼睛抿緊嘴，腦袋混亂得一時不知該說什麼才好。

「就算是真的，如果你不想要的話…」沒打算等他回應的LOKI移開視線，有點落寞地垂下眼說。

「我要！怎可能不要，多多都要！」THOR大聲打斷LOKI，正言厲色地表示。

當刻LOKI怔了怔，然後笑了。

「哈哈，都還沒確定，說什麼多多都要…」LOKI笑著瞟了THOR一眼，似乎沒把他的話當真。

「…我們結婚吧！」THOR見LOKI沒認真看待自己的話，就像個得不著玩具的孩子般皺起眉頭說。

由於事情發展得太快，THOR也不太記得當天在診所裡還跟LOKI聊過什麼，唯一可以肯定的是：LOKI沒有拒絕他的求婚，也沒答允。

經過檢測後確認懷上了，而且已經是兩個月的身孕，令他既高興又不安。

帶著LOKI看了幾小時嬰兒用品後，他都還沒有即將成為爸爸的實感，只知道有個新生命快要誕生。

每逢想起自己在這兩個月內，還多次肆無忌憚地纏著LOKI滾床單，他就不禁冒出一身冷汗，生怕會影響胎兒——不過有一次偷偷打電話問過護士，動作不大好像是無害的。

待心情稍微平復了點後，他曾試著回想導致LOKI懷孕的是哪一次床事，最後得出的結論應該是某次酒後做愛時忘了戴保險套，不然就只能是LOKI吃的避孕藥沒起效了。

不過無論起因為何，他都決定負全責了，就沒深究避孕藥的成效是否真的不夠好，而是把焦點放回他們三口子的未來上。

基於LOKI說過不認為ODIN會承認他們的婚事，才不考慮結婚的，THOR就覺得更有必要儘快把事情告訴ODIN，並得到他的認可，所以當務之急還是該著力思考怎樣跟對方交涉才對。

花了足足一週的時間仔細部署後，THOR在行動的前一晚，還特意向LOKI承諾即使ODIN反對，也一定會迎娶他的。

LOKI對此不置可否，只是彎著嘴角說那到時他就必須更加努力了。

事實上，THOR早就做好不管怎樣都要和LOKI在一起的覺悟，現在只是跳了些步驟，將預習過無數次的說辭由「交往」換成「結婚」而已，結果應該不會有很大差別。

THOR能想到的最壞情況，就是因此而被逐出家門，但LOKI卻表示這是不可能的，因為THOR已經是ASGARD的唯一繼承人，ODIN再憤怒都不會趕走他。

反而LOKI和肚子裡的孩子就不一樣，就算ODIN怎樣處置他們，甚至讓他們馬上人間蒸發，也不會為ASGARD帶來很大的影響。

雖然THOR認為ODIN絕不會做出這麼殘忍的事，但LOKI就不敢苟同了。

作為一個知曉ASGARD秘密的叛徒，LOKI一直都對此有所防備，所以才會選擇儘可能待在SAKAAR總裁的勢力範圍內，這樣至少他在公司或宿舍的期間都會比較安全。

只是沒想過THOR之前混在其他住戶當中，就能輕易溜進來，LOKI當時還為此向樓宇的保安部門投訴過幾次，最近好像是終於加強了大門進出的保安措施，希望能在關鍵時刻起效。

兩人討論過各種突發情況的應對辦法後，THOR就懷著局促不安的心情返回家中，準備迎接自己千挑萬選的自首好時機了。

翌日，是公司上季度業績公佈的日子。

THOR粗略計算了下，上季度的淨收入比去年同期增長大概二十個百份比，總收入總算回升至HELA自立門戶前的標準，其中三分之二的新訂單更是由他的直屬團隊簽回來的。

相信在如此令人高興的日子，ODIN得悉他和LOKI的關係後，應該也不致於生氣到無法溝通的地步，那麼THOR就還有機會說服ODIN首肯他們的婚事。

當晚兩父子如常在飯後來到ODIN的書房裡，討論和總結公司的季度表現。

THOR待ODIN給予預期中的褒讚和認可後看準時機，就一口氣把他和LOKI的戀情和孩子的事全盤托出了。

結果，ODIN全程都冷靜得不可思議。

當THOR意外地順利說完準備已久的自白內容後，ODIN只是嘆了口氣，表示早就知道他們在一起了，但沒意料到THOR會等到有了孩子才向他坦白一切。

THOR自感歉咎，就沒找藉口，老實道歉了。

ODIN見他有悔意也不打算勞神責罵，直接讓他儘早把人帶回來養胎，就揮袖回房休息。

得此喜訊，THOR自然馬上打電話通知LOKI，可是LOKI的反應亦不如預期的高興，就像有點興趣缺缺的，又若有所思。

事情繼續如箭離弦般急速發展下去，LOKI考慮了一天，就隨同THOR回到ASGARD的府邸，重新直面那個賦予並奪去他一切的ALPHA。

時隔半年後兩人再度會面，白髮蒼蒼的ODIN比以前看上去更老態龍鍾，少了份銳氣，卻多了份疲態。

雖說LOKI依舊討厭他，但看到他不復往日那般精神抖擻的疲弱姿態，也不禁收起了尖銳的敵意，讓整個對話過程和諧了不少。

在那次三人會談中，ODIN主要講述了三件事。

首先事到如今，ODIN是不會反對他們的婚事了，不過唯一的條件是LOKI必須搬回來。

至於他自己，本來就計劃在退休後搬去別墅，所以現在會提早一點，在他倆結婚前搬走的。

接著就是婚禮方面的安排，他提醒兩人必須鄭重其事，專心籌備一場盛大又不失體面的大型婚禮，好讓他能邀請所有親戚、朋友，以及一些相熟的生意伙伴。

有關婚禮的其他細節，他不會出手干涉，但可以負責支付所有合理的婚宴開支。

而對外也需要統一口徑說他們兩個是在公司認識的，其他知情的人士就會由他親自聯絡說明，並請求保密。

最後一件，也是相當重要的事，就是他將會在婚禮當天，正式宣佈將ASGARD的業務全數交由THOR接管的。

既然LOKI堅持不會因為結婚生子而放棄自己的事業，就應該回來ASGARD幫自己的丈夫，不要再待在別的公司了。

鑑於這三大要求都很合乎雙方的利益，甚至可說是對LOKI和THOR更為有利，LOKI固然不會為反抗而反抗。

因此，他們的婚事和日後的去向就如此順理成章地定下來了。

ODIN在事後也只是感嘆現時的情況雖然不如預期，但兩人將來能夠這樣互相扶持，也未嘗不是一件好事。

談判順利的同時，不用忍受ODIN的訓話，讓LOKI在對話結束後放下了不少戒心，因而答應由即日起留下來養胎。

第二天早上，LOKI就親身回到SAKAAR的分部請辭，並致電總裁交代辭職原因及感謝他的賞識和重用。

獲悉LOKI要嫁入ASGARD，總裁即使再不情願也不能不放人，就沒多挽留了。

LOKI處理好工作上的交接和向下屬們好好道別過，就帶同ADAM返回宿舍收拾東西，然後辦理退宿手續。

THOR下班後回到家，LOKI為數不多的個人物品都搬到他的房間裡了。

因為OMEGA懷孕期間很需要ALPHA的陪伴，所以在ODIN搬走並騰出主人房之前，LOKI都會暫時睡在這個房間的，這是在昨晚就決定好的事。

目前LOKI正在浴室裡洗澡，THOR好奇地瞧了瞧角落的幾個紙箱，裡頭除了一些未整理好的雜物，就什麼都沒有了。

衣帽間添置了一個似曾相識的大衣櫥，應該是從LOKI原本的房間搬過來的。

現在只差一張雙人床，明天下班後可以和LOKI去看看買哪張比較適合。

在心裡盤算著明天的行程時坐到床上，THOR才留意到床邊的櫃子上擱著一盒打開了的避孕藥，其中一排藥還滑了一半出來，活像誰剛吃過的樣子。

他心想已經懷孕的LOKI沒可能還在吃避孕藥的，所以可能只是在整理期間，拿出來看看剩下多少而已，就打算順便幫他把藥收起來。

不過不拿起來還好，一拿起來，就讓他發現盒內兩排藥的鋁箔包裝上，都寫有「維他命」三個字。

他頓時心裡一涼，不由得懷疑這一切…是不是從一開始就是個騙局…


	30. 小惡魔的末路

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本來想寫到結婚當天的某一幕，  
> 但因為字數已經差不多，那幕又不太重要就算了，  
> 看看遲點有沒有機會把它寫成番外吧(｡・ω・｡)ゞ
> 
> 另外還有一段與盾鐵ABO有關的劇情，我是寫定了~  
> 那篇將會是錘基結婚三年後的故事，敬請期待(๑ ^ ₃•๑)

THOR喜歡LOKI，所以會想照顧他，寵愛他，獨佔他整個人。

LOKI應該也是喜歡THOR的，所以才會跟他發展關係，甚至願意接受他的永久標記。

然而，他們兩個都從沒說過喜歡對方。

有些事情，只要意會就足夠了，特意說出口似乎有點矯情，也太彆扭。

雖然剛開始交往時，THOR曾經對LOKI在什麼時候喜歡上自己感到很好奇，但因為覺得問了，對方也不會老實回應，就沒問了。

如今想到LOKI很可能是為了回來ASGARD，才選擇和自己在一起的，就讓THOR覺得十分可怕和不安。

當刻，THOR把「藥」放回原處，就轉身離開房間了。

晚飯時，他一直都在思考LOKI到底還有多少事情是欺騙自己的。

萬一，不只有避孕藥是假的，連LOKI讓他感受到的情意…向他展現的笑容…還有偶爾表現出來的體貼和溫柔…都是刻意偽裝出來的話，那他…該怎麼辦？

他的腦子很亂，心情和食慾都一蹶不振，但當他考慮到還要不要跟LOKI結婚時，答案卻十分明確——就是他想結，而且不結不行。

先別說LOKI懷的是他的孩子，就算LOKI對他釋出的好意全是假像，也不會改變他喜歡LOKI的事實。

如果LOKI想要ASGARD的名利和財產，就給LOKI好了，本來他就甘願為了LOKI，放棄這些虛名利祿。

也許以往的他還會跟LOKI計較各種勝負得失，可是現在無論是衣食住行，性健壽娛，他都只想給他最好的。

他願意為LOKI付出一切，並且把LOKI寵到天上有，地下無，就是不想體驗第三次「可能永遠都無法再見」的那種心慌和難過。

他是不可能單純因為LOKI的一兩個謊言，而摒棄目前這段得來不易的關係的。

再說，兩個人在一起，不就是要包容對方的所有缺點和短處嗎？

若然對方真的犯了大錯，或有無法容忍的部分，就由他來幫手糾正，沒有什麼大不了的。

憶起LOKI從來都不是一個容易應付的對象，反而有助他緩和發現自己再度受騙的衝擊，讓他能夠迅速冷靜下來，重新審視一下他們的關係。

說到底，他在LOKI接受了自己以後，就被戀愛沖昏了頭，忘記LOKI是個需要額外關注的人了。

沒能及早了解或嘗試確認LOKI的想法，就一股腦兒地去推動結婚的事，沒把整件事徹底搞垮已經是萬幸…

也難怪每次談及結婚和ODIN的話題，LOKI的態度都好像有點不對勁似的…

儘管他很想馬上跟LOKI敞開心扉說清楚，但又怕突然把話說破，會與LOKI大吵一場，因而對胎兒造成不良的影響，所以遲遲不敢輕舉妄動。

只是他連日以來心事重重的模樣始終逃不過LOKI的法眼，事情就被搬到枱面說了。

「…我還以為是工作的事，原來那天真的被你看到了…」LOKI聞言臉色一沉，自覺剛才對THOR的關心是白給了。

「難道你不打算解釋一下嗎？」THOR皺起眉問。

「有什麼需要解釋？就是你看到的那樣。」LOKI別開臉，倚在豎起的枕頭上，面無表情地盯著前方，就像個幹了壞事被揭發後等候懲戒的倔強孩子一樣。

「…那為什麼要騙我？想生孩子嗎？」見LOKI完全不打算招供的樣子，THOR只好試著慢慢地誘導他把真相說出來。

「沒有特別想生。」LOKI冷淡地給了個模稜兩可的答案。

「那不想吃避孕藥就直接告訴我好了，為什麼要裝呢？」THOR耐著性子繼續問。

「……」LOKI連望都不望他一眼，少有的頑固。

只是這種守口如瓶的態度，在THOR的眼裡更像是無言以對，抑或是想生，但不想讓他知道。

「唉，其實你想要孩子或是什麼別的東西，都可以坦白說出來啊，我一定會和你一起想辦法的。為什麼要把事情搞得這麼複雜？」THOR見LOKI依然沒有正面回應的意欲，就忍不住先把自己的立場說出來了。

LOKI這才總算看了看THOR，但緊合的雙唇仍然紋絲不動。

「你打算一直都不說話嗎？」已經無計可施的THOR無奈地問。

「…你想我說什麼？對不起嗎？」LOKI盯了他半晌，才淡然反問。

「不是…呃…道歉是好的，但我更想知道你真正的想法。」被LOKI這樣一問，反而讓THOR有點不知該怎樣回應，只能笨拙地搔搔頭說。

「……」LOKI保持靜默地望住THOR，仍然不肯主動說明自己的意圖。

「好吧…如果你不想說，就由我來猜好了…你是不是為了回來這裡，在利用我和孩子？」THOR知道他是怎樣都不會把事情從實招來了，就盤起腿來探頭質問。

「你不否認，我就當我猜中了。」為免LOKI再次無視自己，THOR特意這樣表示。

「…你要把這說成『利用』也沒所謂。但你是屬於我的，我肚裡懷的也是，為什麼我不能用我的東西？而且提出結婚的是你，又不是我。」LOKI沉默了會，終於肯開口說話了，卻把歪理說得頭頭是道的，把責任推得一乾二淨。

THOR一時不知該怎樣反駁他，只能皺起眉頭，露出一副啼笑皆非的表情；他則板著臉瞟了THOR一眼，以緘默表示自己的堅持。

「…好吧，我明白了。那我還有一件事想搞清楚的…」THOR無意與他爭辯太多，就草草地結束這個話題，將焦點放回自己最想弄清的事情上。

「你是…因為想得到ASGARD，才決定和我在一起嗎？」深吸一口氣後，THOR終歸鼓起了萬二分勇氣，把自己最在意的疑問說出口了。

「你…難道你真的以為我是誰都可以的嗎？我有千百萬種方式取回我應得的一切，為什麼我非得要和一個我不…我用得著這麼委屈自己嗎？！」LOKI坐直身子，一臉難以置信地瞪大眼睛反問道，反應激動得有點出乎THOR的意料之外，讓他難以立即反應過來。

「唉！世上有這麼多優秀的ALPHA，我竟然偏偏選中你這個蠢材！我真是不知哪天瞎了眼才這麼不智！」LOKI見THOR呆呆愣愣的，好像還不太懂，就有點焦躁起來了。

縱然關鍵字眼終究沒被提及，但LOKI把話說得這麼白，THOR再遲鈍都能聽出話裡的含義，就不由自主地彎起了嘴角。

可是挨罵時笑出來似乎不太恰當，THOR下意識覺得要配合現時的情境，還是趕緊抿緊嘴巴，再眨眨眼睛，試圖掩飾眸中的喜悅。

「…你的表情很噁心。」與THOR相距不足三十厘米的LOKI不可能沒看出他在忍笑，惟有蹙起眉來，假借嫌棄，讓他儘早卸下令人尷尬的偽裝。

「因為你從來都沒說喜歡我嘛…」一放鬆臉部的肌肉，THOR就像隻哈巴狗般咧嘴笑了，一把抱緊面對這個令他心花怒放的可人兒。

「我現在也沒說。」LOKI毫不抵抗地被他摟進懷裡，嘴巴卻不討喜地作出更正。

「嗯，那你現在說吧。說了，你想要什麼，我都給你。」此時此刻的THOR心胸廣闊到極點，讓LOKI真心覺得他是天下間最好哄的冤大頭了，不過這張皇牌還是留著不用比較有威力。

「你的東西本來就是我的東西，要你給？」LOKI轉過頭來，挑眉反問。

「呃…你說的也是…那換成親親可以了吧？給我親一個？」THOR蹙起眉想了想，就作出退讓了，指著自己噘起來的嘴巴，有違常態地撒嬌起來。

兩人在這段熱戀期間，一天親個五六七八次是很平常的事，但要配合對方這麼黏膩的舉動，實在太令人難為情了。

「…不親。」LOKI沒法接受與對方卿卿我我的自己，就冷漠地移開視線，回絕他。

「來吧。」THOR不甘寂寞地追上去，把嘴湊到他的唇邊也不獲理會，只好親親他的唇角努力索吻。

被親了幾下還蹭了一兩下鼻，LOKI才勉為其難地回親了個，接著當然還是由THOR來作主導，與他纏綿繾綣地擁著吻了好幾分鐘。

潛藏多日的芥蒂能夠就此迎刃而解，讓雙方都鬆了口氣，情慾的苗頭就很容易地點燃起來了。

「…可以做一次嗎？」THOR依依不捨地放開LOKI被吻腫的唇後，低聲探問。

「我現在有了孩子啊！」LOKI不是沒有這個興致，而是早就決定要為孩子忍一忍了，沒想到THOR竟然不懂收斂一下。

「我問過了，只要有戴套子，能避免細菌感染就完全沒問題！」THOR擺出一本正經的樣子為LOKI說明。

「問過誰？套子都扔掉了。」LOKI半信半疑地擰著眉問。

「啥？為什麼要扔掉？」沒想過LOKI會決斷到把保險套扔掉，THOR一臉訝異地向他確認。

被這樣一問，LOKI的身子隨即僵了僵。

「我以為…我們在短期內不會再做…」LOKI眨眨明亮的大眼睛，有點支吾地嘗試回答——事實也的確如此，他才沒急著買新的掩人耳目…

「…你不是連保險套都做了手腳吧？」可惜好死不死的，THOR這次就是難得精明地看出了他的底蘊。

「沒。」他想也不想就搖頭否認，決不讓自己看起來這麼想懷上THOR的孩子。

THOR盯著神情有異的LOKI瞇了瞇眼睛，然後有點不懷好意地笑了。

「你這麼想要孩子就老實跟我說好了。想要多少個，我都會和你生的。」THOR一邊親切地摸摸他的臉頰，一邊笑容可掬地表明自己的慷慨。

「不…不用客氣了…一個就好。」見THOR笑得越燦爛，LOKI就越感不妙，婉拒過後正想下床回避一下，卻被人捉在懷裡到處親個不停。

結果，當晚THOR纏著他玩了幾個小時作為懲罰，除了最後一步，什麼都玩過幾遍，讓他累得幾乎要死。

至於做完超聲波檢查後，發現第一胎懷的是雙胞胎…整個懷孕過程和生產前後有多辛苦，就是別話了。

**Author's Note:**

> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 你的讚好，就是我最大的動力，請讓我的文字變得有價值(｡•ㅅ•｡)♡
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ
> 
> 雖然一個Kudo已經讓我很高興了，
> 
> 但如果覺得我的作品還不錯，請也到[此PO底部](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-266.html)給我一個Like吧❤
> 
> 只要簡單註冊一下，就能 **免費打賞** (一篇最多5次)，共建「[化讚為賞](http://godpinion.blog132.fc2.com/blog-entry-267.html)」的美好生態~
> 
> *✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ*✲ﾟ


End file.
